Hasta la eternidad
by natales2017
Summary: Martina Beret es guapa, inteligente y la niña prodigio de las finanzas. Una llamada de teléfono… Una herencia de una persona desconocida… Un secreto que su abuela no le reveló antes de morir… Son las razones por las que Martina se embarca en un viaje que la llevará descubrir viejos secretos del pasado y conocer la belleza del amor.


Han pasado siete días desde que todo ocurrió. Una semana fatídica en el diario de mi vida; es la primera noche que paso en nuestro hogar, sin ella. Hace horas que no duermo, quizás demasiadas, y cuando lo consigo una pesadilla hace que vuelva a esta aterradora realidad. He soñado que se marcha poco a poco de mi lado, como un suspiro, una ligera brisa que te acaricia la tez y te destroza el alma.

Desde pequeños a los seres humanos nos enseñan muchas cosas. Cómo tenemos que comportarnos en un restaurante, las palabras que tenemos que agregar a nuestro vocabulario o incluso a saludar a los vecinos en el ascensor; pero nadie nos prepara para perder a una persona que amamos, no forma parte de nuestra educación. **Pág. 11**

En este tiempo algo crece conmigo, algo que ni yo misma había pensado y que con el paso de los días está dejando una herida incurable en mi corazón. Siento miedo, un miedo que me está paralizando y que aumenta con la idea de no volver a ver nunca más al único motor de mi existencia.

Esta es la historia de dos personas que se amaron y se amarán siempre por encima de toda condición y prejuicio, HASTA LA ETERNIDAD.

Amor en todo el esplendor de la palabra, amor incondicional y siempre AMOR. Pág. 12

CINCO AÑOS ANTES NUEVA YORK

Se encontraba mirando por la enorme cristalera de su despacho situado en el número 52 de

Wall Street. El tráfico era intenso debido a la fecha en la que se encontraban, el comienzo de las vacaciones para la mayoría de los neoyorquinos. Estaba ensimismada pensando adónde se dirigirían las personas que viajaban dentro de cada vehículo. Hasta que una voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Hola, Martina, no esperaba encontrarte esta mañana en la oficina. Me dijo Walter que te metería directamente en un avión rumbo al Caribe si esta mañana te veía por aquí. **Pag.13**

—Buenos días, Jill. Mi vuelo no sale hasta las siete y pensé que era buena idea echar un último vistazo al proyecto de BMS —dijo sin dejar de mirar unos papeles.

—¡Va! —exclamó—. Querida, a mí no tienes por qué mentirme. El proyecto lo acabaste hace tres semanas y tú mejor que nadie sabe que será un auténtico éxito, como todo lo que pasa por tus manos. —Martina la miró con incredulidad.

—Bueno, un último vistazo no vendrá mal —inquirió cortante.

—¿Qué te pasa, Marti? ¿Todavía no tienes plan para las vacaciones?

Pensó que Jill se había tomado demasiadas confianzas para hablarle así, pero se relajó y contestó con buenos modales.

—Sí, claro que lo tengo. He pensado en ir a ver a una amiga que se trasladó hace dos años a Europa. Vive en un pequeño pueblo italiano. Me dijo que el lugar era precioso y la gente estupenda, así que seguramente será perfecto para desconectar y relajarme.

—Y Brandon? ¿No va contigo? —Esto era el colmo, esta conversación tenía que acabar.

—No, Jill, Brandon no viajará conmigo. Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría echarle un último vistazo al proyecto. Espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones.

—Lo mismo te digo, Marti, espero no haberte molestado...

—No pasa nada, de verdad, pero ahora estoy ocupada.

Jill salió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Era su secretaria desde que la habían ascendido. No le caía mal, pero a veces le superaba su interés por enterarse de todos los chismes que corrían por la empresa. Luego siempre se encargaba de difundirlos más rápido que el Correcaminos escapa del Coyote. **Pág. 15**

Brandon y ella llevaban saliendo seis meses. Se conocieron en un cóctel que Race celebró para conmemorar sus veinte años como la empresa líder en finanzas de Nueva York. Cuando apareció por la puerta vestido con un elegante esmoquin le impresionó y pensó que' seguramente estaría casado o sería gay, pero no fue así. Era soltero, heterosexual y, por si no fuera poco, estaba interesado en ella. Se pasó toda la velada mirándola y sonriendo. Carol le dijo a ella que estaba loca si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de presentarse y charlar con él.

Ella no se decidía a ir, pero no hizo falta, cuando se volvió para mirar, allí estaba él, dedicándole una sonrisa cautivadora y muy seductora.

—Hola! —exclamó—. Eres nueva en Race, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Brandon Hugh.

—Hola, así es. Martina Beret, encantada.

Así comenzó una relación que estaba destinada a un rotundo fracaso...

Era poco tiempo el que llevaban juntos, pero a ella le parecía que había pasado toda una eternidad. Cuándo le dijo que el Lotus Esprit que había adquirido hacía una semana era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, supo que charlar con ese chico guapo que se aclaraba el pelo bañándose en agua oxigenada, era lo mismo que hablar de política de estado con un asno.

La semana antes de decidir dónde pasaría sus días de descanso, quedaron para cenar en el lujoso apartamento del él, en el centro de Manhattan. Mientras el ascensor la llevaba a la planta que había seleccionado, supo que nunca más volvería a entrar en él. Gran ascensor para 1grandes asnos. Tuvo remordimientos de conciencia por haber pensado eso y se **Pág. 15** propuso acabar la velada cuanto antes y volver a su casa lo antes posible. La cena transcurrió rápido y, para variar, él no sacó ningún tema interesante del que hablar. Ella sentó a su action man en el nuevo sofá de diseño que se había comprado y le explicó que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro y que su relación había terminado.

Su respuesta le pilló por sorpresa:

—Vamos, Marti, si yo pensaba que tú y yo nos lo pasábamos bien en la cama.

Salió de allí todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y decidió dar un paseo por la Gran Manzana para aclarar sus ideas.

Una hora después de echar a Jill de su despacho llegó a su apartamento. Le quedaban cinco horas para embarcar y le apetecía darse una buena ducha antes de volar hacia la Toscana. La luz del contestador estaba parpadeando y jamás hubiese predicho que en ese momento su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Pulsó el botón para escuchar los mensajes del contestador:

«Martina, soy Heder. Sé que te aviso con muy poco tiempo, pero a Tom le ha surgido un imprevisto y tenemos que coger un vuelo inmediato a Londres. Ya sabes como es Tom y la importancia que le da a sus negocios. Podrías cambiar el billete de Italia para Inglaterra y llegarías allí mañana. La niña y yo nos dedicaremos a hacer turismo, visitar el Big Ben y ver el famoso cambio de guardia. Bueno, te llamo en cuanto aterricemos. Lo siento, Marti, sé que no era lo que esperabas. Te quiero.» **Pág. 16**

Si había una cosa que tenía clara, antes incluso de plantearse dónde pasaría las vacaciones, era donde no quería acabar. No estaba dispuesta a irse a ninguna ciudad abarrotada de coches y gente extranjera pegándose codazos para hacer la mejor foto. En ese instante lo decidió: se quedaría en Nueva York viendo toda la colección de películas clásicas que se amontonaban en su estantería y pasaría el día pidiendo comida china y bebiendo batidos de fresa. Eso era mejor que meterse en otra gran habitación de hotel en una ciudad llena de bullicio.

Por supuesto, no imaginaba que algo se había adelantado a todas sus decisiones, algo contra lo que no se puede luchar por muy fuerte que seas: el destino. **Pág. 17**

BAHÍA DE MICHIGAN

—Buenos días a todos los oyentes de la radio local Bahía de Michigan. El día es soleado y la temperatura ideal para dedicarse a cualquier actividad al aire libre. Y ahora les dejamos con el éxito de ventas de esta semana «Tus días van a cambiar».

—Por el amor de Dios, Jordan, ¿quieres apagar ese maldito trasto? No entiendo por qué te empeñas en que te despierte si luego no le haces ni caso —le dijo Amanda.

—Buenos días, Amanda, para mí también es un placer compartir otro maravilloso día junto a ti

—le respondió mientras estiraba el brazo para apagar el transistor. **Pag.19**

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que contestarme con ese sarcasmo absurdo? Me saca de quicio — contestó con furia.

—Quizás porque para mí es más importante el hecho de despertarme junto a ti que la manera de hacerlo. Me voy a duchar y salgo corriendo para el trabajo, que estamos hasta arriba de pedidos y siempre me toca a mí hacer todos los recados.

—Espera. Ven aquí y dame un beso —Amanda puso un ligero gesto de arrepentimiento en el rostro.

—Muy bien, aquí lo tienes —le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Jordan llevaba seis años saliendo con Amanda. La pasión había mermado desde hacía tiempo, pero se habían acostumbrado la una a la otra y en ningún momento se habían planteado que su relación tenía los días contados.

Conducía camino al trabajo canturreando la canción que había sonado hacía unos minutos en la emisora local. No entendía cómo Amanda podía sentirse tan molesta por algo que a ella le hacía sentir tan bien.

—Buenos días, preciosa, ¿qué tal se ha levantado mi chica favorita? —preguntó su jefe nada más verla.

—Buenos días, Will, pues creo que como anteayer y como ayer, con la radio local. A Amanda la ha vuelto a picar un bicho al escucharla —contestó risueña.

—¿Por qué os empeñáis en seguir viviendo juntas si estáis todo el día discutiendo si no es por una cosa es por otra? —le dijo con curiosidad.

—Pues si te digo la verdad, no lo sé, supongo que estamos enamoradas. —Will le echó una mirada de reproche a Jordan. Si algo tenía claro en estos años que llevaba trabajando con ella era que Jordan no podía estar enamorada de Amanda.

—Está bien! —exclamó-. Pues no lo sé, supongo que no sabríamos qué hacer la una sin la otra —alzó la voz en las últimas palabras— ¿Algún pedido para las jovencitas de la ciudad? **Pág.** **20**

—No te burles de ellas, tú también te harás mayor. Sólo a la señora Peterson, luego el almacén es tuyo.

—Gracias, Will, luego hablamos.

Will era un hombre corpulento de más de metro ochenta. Lo cierto es que su imagen de tipo duro no se correspondía con su enorme corazón.

Metió el pedido dentro de la camioneta de los Almacenes Serens y se alejó.

Llevaba toda la vida viviendo en la Bahía de Michigan, pero le seguía encantando hacer ese recorrido. La naturaleza era hermosa, los colores se mezclaban en el entorno y el camino era de lo más bello gracias a las vistas del lago Michigan. Amanda le había insinuado muchas veces que podrían mudarse a Nueva York, buscar un buen trabajo y prosperar, pero a ella se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que le sacaba el tema. Había crecido en esa tierra junto al lago, en esos bosques, y siempre había pensado que si algún día abandonase estos lugares, una parte de ella se quedaría anclada allí para siempre.

La señora Peterson vivía a las afueras. Era una mujer entrañable, por lo que incluso le gustaba hacer sus pedidos. Cuando llegaba a su casa siempre le obsequiaba con limonada fría y galletitas exquisitas que preparaba ella misma. Hacía muchos años que su marido había fallecido y por la ciudad se rumoreaba que escondía algo, pero Jordan siempre había creído que eran sólo habladurías de la gente.

—Buenos días, señora Peterson, ¿qué tal se encuentra hoy? —preguntó Jordan animada.

—Buenos días, cariño. Como siempre desde hace unos años, mayor. Estas piernas ya no sirven para nada. —A Jordan le entristeció esa manera de hablar, le daba mucha pena la señora Peterson. No podía imaginarse tan sola a esa edad. **Pág.** **21**

Tenía unas facciones bien definidas y en su rostro quedaban signos evidentes de que había sido una mujer muy hermosa.

—Je apetece un poco de limonada? —preguntó sirviéndosela directamente en el vaso.

—Si, gracias, por supuesto. —Cogió el vaso y dio un sorbo—. Está buenísima, algún día me tendrá que dar la receta.

—Eso está hecho, jovencita —la invitó a que se sentara a su lado en el balancín del porche.

—Esta casa es magnífica —comentó Jordan mirando hacia el lago.

—Sí, eso mismo he creído yo siempre. Hace unos años, una tía mía me insistió para que me mudara con ella a Nueva York —tomó un sorbo de su limonada y continuó hablando—. ¿Pero qué haría yo tan lejos de aquí? Creo que no sabría vivir —Jordan la miró a los ojos.

—Yo pienso como usted, tampoco sé si sería capaz de vivir lejos de aquí —dijo dubitativa.

—Hubo un tiempo en que fui como tú. —Jordan no sabía a qué se refería—. Sí, era joven, guapa, pensaba que no me iba a hacer mayor, que mi cara nunca tendría arrugas y que mis piernas me llevarían siempre a donde yo quisiera —dudó un momento antes de continuar—. Y también... me enamoré de una mujer. —Siguió hablando sin dejar intervenir a Jordan, aunque sí notó su cara de estupefacción—. Los tiempos eran distintos, nos veían como escoria, algo satánico que no podía ser natural, nos hicieron mucho daño y a ella la alejaron de la bahía sus padres. Tienes mucha suerte de vivir en esta época. **Pág. 22** Han pasado muchos años y lo único en lo que pienso es que me queda poco para volver a verla, para reunirme con ella en el más allá. Dios nos condenó a amarnos y él será el único que nos pueda volver a unir. —Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas—. No hay un solo día de mi vida en que haya dejado de pensar en ella. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Susan, cómo te he extrañado. —Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

—Señora Peterson, lo siento. —Le cogió la mano con suavidad.

—No he vuelto a verla, Jordan —susurró.

—¿No ha sabido nada de su vida durante estos años? —le preguntó con ternura.

—La poca información que he tenido ha sido a través de la señora Toner. Sé que tuvo una hija que Dios le arrebató demasiado pronto y que esa tragedia la dejó al cuidado de su nieta y, esta semana, he sabido que falleció hace un año. —Le costaba continuar hablando.

—Lo siento mucho. —No lograba contener las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no fue a buscarla? —dijo la chica quedamente.

—Porque antes no era como ahora. Nos separaron. Ella se casó y yo también. Créeme, he sido una de las mujeres más infelices de esta tierra. Supongo que morir juntas no era nuestro destino, pero nos prometimos que después de esta vida nos encontraríamos y que jamás podrían separarnos.

—Es una historia muy triste, señora Peterson.

—No, Jordan, te equivocas. Lo fue en el pasado, ahora ella me está esperando en el cielo desde hace un año, no lo he sabido hasta esta semana y lo único que deseo es reunirme con ella para siempre. Pronto comenzará mi viaje —su rostro se veía agotado, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba su pasión.

Se despidieron para que la señora Peterson se fuera a descansar. De vuelta a los Almacenes Serens, Jordan no pudo evitar emocionarse. No podía creer que una señora de esa edad tuviese tanto amor guardado en su interior y que hubiese sido capaz de ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo. **Pág. 23**

NUEVA YORK

Era la segunda vez que veía Casablanca. Llevaba dos días encerrada en su apartamento, ingiriendo todo tipo de grasas e hidratos de carbono. El teléfono sonó dos veces y pensó que lo mejor era que el contestador hiciese su tarea, pero al cuarto tono se levantó, dejó por un momento de lado el helado de chocolate y descolgó el teléfono.

—Sí?

—Buenas tardes. —Una voz imponente sonó desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿Hablo con la señorita Martina Beret?

—Sí, soy yo —afirmó con rotundidad. **Pág. 25**

—Mire, la llamo del Banco Holist de la Bahía de Michigan. ¿Es usted la nieta de Susan Kiser?

—preguntó con una voz algo pausada.

—Si, pero mi abuela murió el año pasado. —A Martina le asaltó una sensación de pena horrible, quería a su abuela con toda su alma y hacía ya un año que no estaba con ella.

—Lo siento, la acompaño en el sentimiento. —Martina pensó que no hacían falta más formalismos y decidió ir al grano.

—A qué se debe su llamada? —preguntó impaciente.

—Ayer falleció la señora Julia Peterson, cliente de nuestro banco. Hoy hemos abierto su testamento y la única heredera es usted. —A Martina le pareció una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Yo? —contestó con incredulidad—. Si ni siquiera conozco a esa señora.

—Por lo visto era amiga de su abuela. En el testamento dice que quiere que sus bienes recaigan en usted, así que esta herencia le pertenece. Puede pasarse por el banco cuando a usted le vaya bien y le daremos todo el dinero de sus cuentas y la escritura de su casa. Tenía una propiedad a las afueras de la bahía, junto al lago —añadió con seriedad.

Se despidió, incrédula. Pensaba que era una locura que una señora le hubiese dejado su herencia. La primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza fue donar ésos bienes a alguna asociación. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar una casa ajena? Sentía que atentaba contra la intimidad de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Toda esta historia le parecía una broma. Esa noche se acostó pronto pero no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, una y otra vez le venía a la mente la llamada de esa tarde. Las palabras de ese director de banco se repetían en su cabeza: «Julia Peterson era amiga de su abuela.» ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se la hubiese mencionado? Cuando falleció, Marti encontró cartas y fotos, pero todavía no había reunido el valor para verlas. **PAG. 26**

En un segundo lo decidió: pasaría sus vacaciones en la Bahía de Michigan. Iría a encontrarse con el pasado de su abuela, lo haría por ella. **Pág.27**

BAHÍA DE MICHIGAN

Había hecho las maletas a primera hora de la mañana. El viaje se le antojaba toda una aventura y optó por conducir ella misma hasta allí. Antes de salir consultó en Internet el itinerario que debía seguir. En segundos tenía todo lo necesario para no perderse impreso en unas dos hojas. Llevaba más de siete horas en el coche cuando empezó a rodearle un paisaje maravilloso. Los árboles crecían a un lado y al otro de la carretera, altos, frondosos y llenos de color, como si la civilización no hubiese llegado a ese lugar. El calor empezaba a apretar y decidió darse un respiro en la siguiente estación de servicio. A pocos kilómetros se detuvo junto a una gasolinera. **Pág.** **29**

—Buenos días. ¿Me queda mucho para llegar a la Bahía de Michigan? —preguntó con cara de cansancio a un joven empleado.

—Hola. Pues la verdad es que no. Esta es la última zona de servicio, le quedarán unos quince kilómetros —le contestó el chico.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias.

Después de llenar el depósito y estirar un poco las piernas, continuó hasta llegar frente al Banco Holist. A su llegada, un hombre corpulento la atrajo con su mirada.

—Buenas tardes, soy Martina Beret. Vengo por lo del testamento de la señora Julia Peterson.

—Buenos días, señora Beret. —El hombre inclinó levemente la cabeza—. Es un placer tenerla en nuestro banco. Pase por aquí y la informaremos de todo —la llevó a una sala contigua a las cajas y cerró la puerta.

—La señora Peterson tenía sesenta mil dólares en una cuenta de ahorro y, en cuanto a la vivienda que le comenté, está valorada en unos ciento cincuenta mil. Si usted lo prefiere, podemos iniciar los trámites para la venta. No nos costaría mucho encontrar un comprador puesto que es una de las pocas casas que están junto al lago.

¿Cómo era posible que ese señor de barriga prominente estuviese tan seguro de que su intención era vender esa casa? Pero por otro lado, ¿qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Pasarse los fines de semana en un lugar al que no pertenecía y en una casa que no era la suya? Dejó la decisión para más adelante. Pidió las llaves de la casa de la señora Peterson y siguió el mapa que el director del banco le había dibujado en un papel.

Se adentró por un camino dejando atrás la carretera de la ciudad. La vegetación lo invadía todo, los pájaros cantaban y volaban a su antojo y todo el recorrido bordeaba el hermoso lago Mic4igan. Descubrió un entorno maravilloso y abandonó un poco la idea de vender esa propiedad. Después de todo tampoco era tan mala idea alejarse de vez en cuando de la ajetreada vida que tenía en la ciudad. **Pág. 30**

Una vez dentro de la casa se empezó a plantear numerosas preguntas. ¿Habría estado su abuela allí? ¿Por qué alguien a quien no había visto desde hacía tanto tiempo le dejaba toda su herencia a su nieta? ¿No habría sido todo una confusión?

Era una construcción preciosa de dos plantas. Tenía un gran porche con un balancín y delante de la puerta de entrada se extendía un precioso jardín, repleto de varios tipos de flores que desprendían un olor que podía percibirse en la distancia. Se accedía a él mediante un pequeño sendero hecho de piedra caliza. Al entrar en la casa echó un primer vistazo a la sala de estar que estaba a la derecha y, a continuación, se decidió a subir a la segunda planta. Los muebles eran un poco antiguos pero elegidos con buen gusto y desde la habitación principal se podía ver todo el lago Michigan. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y se dispuso a bajar...

—Buenos días, señora Peterson. —Jordan miró a la chica que se acercaba—. La compra que le traje la semana pasada ha debido de rejuvenecerla, parece que tenga usted treinta años menos.

—Buenos días, soy Martina Beret. —Le tendió la mano y, por primera vez, Jordan le vio el rostro. Se quedo atónita, aunque Martina no se lo notó.

—Hola, soy Jordan, le traigo el pedido a su... —Martina la interrumpió sin dejarla continuar.

—Soy su sobrina, era mi tía lejana. —Martina prefería no fomentar las habladurías.

Jordan no había visto jamás tanta belleza junta en un solo ser humano. El pelo le caía por la cara

hasta pasada la **Pág. 31**

altura de los hombros. Tenía unos pómulos bien definidos acompañados de dos preciosos ojos color negro azabache y una nariz en perfecta armonía con su cara. El conjunto de su rostro era de indiscutible belleza, pero también parecía intuirse su inteligencia. Medía un poco menos que Jordan así que rozaba el metro setenta. Intuyó que le gustaba hacer ejercicio puesto que no parecía albergar un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo.

Jordan volvió a la conversación al recordar la frase de la chica que tenía delante.

—¿Has dicho «era»? —preguntó después de abandonar sus últimos pensamientos.

—Sí, falleció hace dos días. —A Jordan le entró una enorme tristeza, se alejó unos metros y se sentó en el capó de la furgoneta.

—¿La conocías bien? —interrogó Martina sin pensar en la contestación que iba a recibir.

—Supongo que menos que tú, yo no era familia suya pero era una mujer entrañable. Ahora sé que por fin es feliz. Echaré de menos no venir hasta aquí, éste era el único pedido que traía con gusto. Era una persona estupenda. —Aunque en Jordan era raro, le cayeron dos lágrimas por la mejilla. No le gustaba llorar delante de la gente, pensaba que era un signo de debilidad. Sin embargo, al recordar a la señora Peterson, no le había costado nada llorar delante de esa desconocida. Se secó rápidamente la cara y tras una pausa se recompuso.

—Bueno, si te vas a quedar aquí un tiempo te vendrá bien esta compra. ¿La llevo a la cocina?

—Martina dudó un segundo.

—Claro, es por aquí —dijo sin mucho convencimiento. Estaba segura de que Jordan sabría mejor que ella donde se encontraba la cocina. **Pág. 32**

—Te apetece tomar algo? El calor es sofocante por aquí —le ofreció con amabilidad.

—Sí, gracias, cualquier refresco me vendrá bien antes de continuar con los pedidos. —Se sentaron en el porche unos minutos.

—Esta es la casa que más me gusta de toda la bahía. —El sol se estaba poniendo y el lago a esas horas estaba más bonito que nunca—. Tiene unas vistas impresionantes al lago. Siempre he pensado que la señora Peterson era muy afortunada.

—Sí, yo pensé lo mismo en cuanto la vi. —Martina se sentía con la obligación de contarle a esa desconocida por qué nunca había visitado a su tía lejana—. Nunca había estado aquí, lo cierto es que no teníamos mucha relación.

Jordan acabó su refresco con un trago rápido, se levantó y le tendió una tarjeta de los Almacenes Serens.

—Si necesitas que te traiga algún pedido o quieres comprar cualquier cosa, trabajo en este supermercado. Detrás verás un mapa para poder llegar hasta allí. Es el más grande de la ciudad pero para la gente de fuera no es fácil encontrarlo. Ahora, el deber me espera. Que disfrutes de tu estancia en la Bahía de Michigan. ¡Ah! —exclamó—. Gracias por el refresco —dijo alejándose hacia la furgoneta.

—No hay de qué. Gracias a ti por la tarjeta porque seguro que necesito hacer alguna compra — respondió sonriente. -

Jordan regresó a los Almacenes Serens sin poder quitarse la imagen de Martina de la cabeza. Le había parecido, además de bella, encantadora, y lo único que podía desear en ese momento era volver a verla.

Martina siguió inspeccionando la casa. Todo era desconocido para ella. Subió al dormitorio principal y se topó con un cajón cerrado. Buscó por toda la habitación pero no **Pág. 33** encontró ninguna llave. Primero tenía que poner en orden la ropa de la señora Peterson y algunos objetos de valor, ya se preocuparía más tarde de abrir ese cajón. Mañana llamaría a la beneficencia para donarlo todo y se acercaría a Serens para comprar diversas cosas para la casa y algo que permitiese romper la cerradura. De momento se acostó en el sofá y se tapó con la chaqueta. Mañana sería otro día.

El día amaneció temprano, demasiado temprano para ella. El reloj de pulsera marcaba las siete de la mañana pero por la luz que entraba por la ventana parecía mediodía. Abrió la puerta y salió al porche. Respiró profundamente y dejó que el olor a jazmín y a rosas le embriagara. Aquel lugar era maravilloso.

Puso un poco de café a calentar mientras se daba una ducha. Cuando el pitido de la vieja

cafetera la avisó de que estaba listo, acababa de ponerse los vaqueros. Se lo sirvió con un poco de sacarina, dio tres sorbos rápidos y se dirigió hacia Serens. Habilitaría toda la casa y disfrutaría de los días de vacaciones que le quedaban en la Bahía de Michigan.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos ayudarla? —preguntó un muchacho muy joven.

—Buenos días. Necesito comprar sábanas, vajilla y quizás algún mueble. ¿Hacen entregas a domicilio? —Martina esperaba que así fuera pero, sin dejar contestar al empleado, continuó pidiendo lo que necesitaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que no la interrumpiesen mientras ella hablaba—. También le agradecería que me proporcionase el número de teléfono de alguna asociación benéfica de por aquí.

—Señorita, lo siento, pero en las fechas en las que estamos no podemos hacer ningún transporte a domicilio. **Pág. 34**

Tenemos mucho trabajo y la mayoría de nuestros empleados comienzan mañana sus vacaciones.

—Supongo que podrán solucionarlo. —Metió la mano en su bolso de diseño y dejó encima de la caja su Visa Oro y su documentación, le dedicó una sonrisa al empleado y caminó hacia la sección de muebles.

—Mira, Taylor: vive en Manhattan. ¡Jo! —cotilleó el chico con su compañera.

—Buenos días, Jordan, ha dicho Will que pases por su despacho en cuanto llegues.

—¿En serio? Seguramente me tiene reservado otro gran día de pedidos. Pero hoy no me importa: a las seis empiezan mis vacaciones —Jordan se alejó tarareando la canción que la había despertado esa mañana en la radio local, «Hotel California».

—Hola, Will, soy toda oídos —le dijo a su jefe cantarina.

—Buenos días, Jordan! Sabes que te contraté para que llevaras el almacén, pero este último año has pasado más tiempo visitando a las señoras mayores de la bahía que aquí. Te dije que te compensaría; pues bien, te voy a subir el sueldo. Te asignaré únicamente el control del almacén, no tendrás que volver a ser la chica delos recados, ni tendrás que deslomarte arreglando el material.

—¿En serio? ¡No me lo creo! Muchas gracias —contestó vivaracha.

—Pero... —interrumpió enseguida Will. Puso cara de que lo que me iba a decir no me iba a gustar y así fue.

—¿Pero? Ya sabía yo que algo más habría —dijo con ironía.

—Ahora mismo está aquí una señora de Nueva York, en los almacenes. Me ha llamado el responsable de ventas y me ha comentado que está haciendo unas compras valoradas en miles de dólares, el único problema es que necesita que se lo lleven todo a casa. —Por la cara de Will dedujo que le había tocado a ella. **Pág. 35**

—Will, no puedes hacerme esto. Vamos, sabes que me dejo la piel en este maldito almacén todos los días del año. Me da igual si esa ricachona va perdiendo billetes de cien dólares al andar, son mis vacaciones, búscate a otra. —Jordan se levantó indignada.

—Espera, Jordan, escúchame. Te compensaré con creces, te daré dos días por cada uno que pierdas. Sólo será una semana. —A Will se le veía cara de preocupación y a ella no le gustaba verlo así—. Hazlo como un favor personal, no te lo pido como tu jefe sino como tu amigo. —

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que cuando alguien te llamaba «amigo» era porque quería algo de ti?

—Está bien. Si en una semana esa Doña Dinero de ciudad no tiene sus cosas en su casita, me dará igual, me iré de vacaciones. ¿Trato hecho? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Trato hecho, Jordan. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres una buena persona?

—Sí, Will, todos los días. Ahora tengo que acabar un inventario que me llevará por lo menos ocho horas. Mañana a las siete estoy aquí, espero que a la señora millonaria no le importe madrugar.

Los dos se miraron con complicidad y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

El día transcurrió sin más contratiempos pero Jordan sabía que el auténtico problema lo tendría con Amanda. Habían planeado ir a visitar a la familia de ésta, a Ohio. Para Jordan no era de esa clase de viajes que te permiten relajarte y volver con fuerzas renovadas. La madre de Mandy se

pasaría seguramente toda la estancia criticándola por la clase de trabajo que tenía y a la vuelta, como siempre, Amanda estaría dos meses insistiéndole para que se mudasen a Nueva York. Para ella eso significaba un futuro mejor. **Pag. 36**

Al llegar a casa y darle la noticia de su inesperado trabajo Amanda se puso como loca. Dijo que por nada del mundo dejaría de ir a ver a su familia y que Jordan se quedara de recadera, que era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Le entristecía cada vez que le hablaba de ese modo, pero con el tiempo Jordan había llegado a a acostumbrarme. Esa noche Amanda dejó preparado su equipaje para partir a primera hora de la mañana y, sin saber por qué, Jordan pensó que esa sería una de las últimas veces que la vería.

«Buenos días a todos los oyentes de la radio local Bahía de Michigan, el día es soleado y la temperatura ideal...»

-... para dedicarse a cualquier actividad al aire libre. —Jordan ayudó al locutor a terminar la frase. Le parecía extraño que Amanda no se estuviese quejando, pero recordó que ahora estaría camino de Ohio.

Era una mañana maravillosa y aunque tuviese que trabajar su primer día dé vacaciones, se encontraba exultante. Llegó a Serens a las siete en punto.

—Buenos días, Taylor. ¿Está preparado el pedido de la señora de Nueva York?

—Hola, Jordan. No es señora, es súper señora. —Jordan no le dio importancia al comentario. A ese chico de dieciocho años en plena ebullición hormonal cualquier chica le parecía una diosa

—. Sí, todo lo que compró está en el almacén.

—Jordan, el primer viaje está preparado, tienes la dirección dentro de la camioneta —le dijo su jefe a modo de saludo. **Pág. 37**

—Ya estoy lista para partir hacia la Gran Manzana.

Cuando subió a la camioneta Will ya había desaparecido dentro de la tienda. A Jordan le sorprendió comprobar que la dirección a la que tenía que llevar todo el material era la de la Señora Peterson. No se imaginaba, que iba a ver a Martina de nuevo tan pronto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Así que era ella la señora ricachona. Seguramente sería una abogada de éxito con un gran despacho en Nueva York y cuyo amor por los demás se limitara a los ceros que tuvieran sus cuentas corrientes. Estupefacta, se dirigió hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó, Martina estaba sentada en el porche. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas fibrosas. A Jordan le pareció que estaba arrebatadora.

—Buenos días, no sabía que serías tú quien me trajera los muebles. —Martina sonrió al ver a Jordan, no sabía por qué, pero le caía bien. Era la primera persona con la que había hablado al llegar a Michigan y le había resultado muy tierno verla llorar por la amiga de su abuela.

—Hola, yo tampoco sabía que vendría. —Jordan le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Dónde quieres que deje todo esto? —Todos los muebles venían por partes y había que montarlos. Luego, Will mandaría a cuatro personas más para realizar ese trabajo.

—Los puedes dejar en el porche, estoy esperando al camión de la asociación Rencos, tienen que llevarse todas las cajas del salón.

—Me encanta este lugar —soltó Martina repentinamente—. Las puestas de sol son increíbles.

—Sí, en eso te doy la razón —dijo mientras depositaba la primera caja.

—¿Un poco de café? —le ofreció con amabilidad. _**Pag.38**_

-... Muy bueno, pero no es como el de Grace. —Sonrió tímidamente.

—Quién es Grace? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Todavía no has estado en el Café de Grace? Está en el centro del pueblo, es el mejor líquido negro de todo el condado y prepara unos huevos revueltos exquisitos.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer turismo, todavía no conozco nada de por aquí. —Dio vueltas a la cucharilla y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Pues no deberías marcharte a la gran ciudad sin haberlo probado y también te aconsejo ir a ver la Boca del Dragón. De lo contrario tu paladar y tu retina no te lo perdonarían jamás. — Jordan le sonrió.

—¿La Boca del Dragón? —Puso cara de miedo—. Suena terrorífico.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad, es un paraje increíble que se encuentra en el lado oeste del lago.

—Me encantaría verlo. Parece que aquí todo lo que nos rodea está hecho para el disfrute de nuestros sentidos —añadió tras un profundo suspiro.

—¿No sabrás de alguna persona que se dedique a mostrar Michigan?

—La verdad es que no conozco a nadie que lo haga, eso no se estila por aquí. Pero te diré que no encontrarás a nadie que conozca cada rincón de la bahía mejor que yo. Llevo miles de kilómetros a mis espaldas gracias a una diminuta bicicleta de la infancia, no había lugar que se quedara sin explorar —recordó con entusiasmo.

—Pues es un fastidio que nadie lo conozca como tú, ¿no estarías dispuesta a hacer horas extras?

—¿Me aceptas como guía turística? —preguntó Jordan. —Sería un placer! **Pág. 39**

—Te advierto que cobro los paseos a cantidades astronómicas. —Jordan rió y Martina la acompañó.

—Eso no será un problema. —En ese instante Jordan recordó que estaba hablando con una mujer de mucho dinero y se sintió como una tonta al hacer esa broma.

Había pasado toda la mañana transportando muebles, sólo se había tomado un respiro para comer. Estaba agotada pero la sola idea de disfrutar de la compañía de Mar- tina la hacía sentir llena de energía. Se dirigía a la casa del lago. Hoy empezaba su excursión.

—¿Estás lista? La Boca de Dragón te espera.

—Estoy lista —Martina se sentía como una niña.

Tras media hora de conducción temeraria y varios minutos de caminata sobre afiladas piedras, llegaron a su destino.

—Dios mío, Jordan, esto es alucinante! —exclamó—. Nadie debería morir sin ver antes esto. Es, es, es... —las palabras se le amontonaban en la cabeza sin llegar a salir de su boca.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Mucha gente de la ciudad no sabe ni siquiera de su existencia. ¿Es curioso, verdad? Boca de Dragón es un nombre que le puse durante mi infancia. Cuando vi por primera vez este lugar me pareció que me encontraba dentro de las fauces de un gran dragón. Se trataba de una inmensa cascada con enormes rocas y un precioso lago de agua azul cristalina en su desembocadura. Además también se podía ver la cascada desde dentro accediendo a ella por un sendero. Una exuberante vegetación cubría los alrededores provocando una sensación de libertad absoluta.

—Llevo dos días fuera de Nueva York y parece que salí de allí hace dos meses. Me siento como si perteneciese a este lugar, es algo extraño y maravilloso a la vez —dijo Martina admirando lo que contemplaba. **Pag.** **40**

—A qué te dedicas en Nueva York? —Jordan estaba intrigada.

—Soy gerente de una empresa que asesora a personas que invierten en bolsa —comentó sin darle importancia.

—Guau! Un pez gordo de las finanzas —Martina se rió ante el asombro que mostraba Jordan.

—Si, muchos lo llaman así. Yo prefiero describirme como una mujer que trabaja muy duro para que no se la meriende una jauría de hombres ansiosos por desempeñar mi puesto. Soy la primera mujer jefa de mi empresa, ¿qué te parece? A mí, patético.

—Entonces tendré que darte la enhorabuena. Supongo que no habrá sido fácil alcanzar el puesto que tienes. —Jordan apoyó su cabeza en el árbol bajo el que estaban sentadas.

—Muchas gracias, pero te pediré que me felicites dentro de tres años si sigo desempeñando el mismo cargo. Lo difícil es mantenerse —Martina estaba sorprendida viendo como Jordan parecía disfrutar escuchándola hablar de su vida.

—Y tú?, ¿a qué te dedicas en la bahía aparte de traer muebles que no te corresponde traer? — sonrió.

—Se supone que solo me dedico a clasificar el material que traen al almacén de Serens, pero ya ves, no sé decir que no a pasarme el día haciendo entregas a domicilio. Por lo demás, intento ser feliz cada día.

—Y lo consigues?

—Todo esto me ayuda a serlo. No me veo fuera de aquí, aunque mi pareja me inste a hacerlo muchas veces. ¿A dónde iría cuando quisiese escapar? Amo este lugar —afirmó Jordan con rotundidad.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —preguntó Martina recogiendo unas pequeñas piedrecillas del suelo. **Pág.** **41**

—Siempre que necesito pensar. Aquí me siento libre, sin ningún tipo de carga. En las ciudades tenéis psicólogos y mi equivalente aquí es mi Boca de Dragón. Por supuesto también suelo venir a enseñárselo a forasteras de Nueva York. —Martina se rió y su risa se perdió en la naturaleza.

—Y tú, aparte de sobrevivir en un mundo machista, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

—Creo que no sé qué significa eso de tener tiempo libre, estas vacaciones son las primeras desde hace muchos años y, para eso, casi me tienen que echar a patadas de mi empresa. Simplemente no existe el tiempo libre —contestó.

—¿En serio? —su cara denotaba asombro.

—La primera semana te enfadas porque no tienes tiempo para nada, pero créeme, luego te acostumbras.

—Tienes hambre? —preguntó—. Después de tantos años sin descanso estarás hambrienta... — Jordan le ofreció su brazo a Martina para ayudarla a levantarse.

Era la primera que vez que Martina se sentía así, simplemente no existía el tiempo. Se sentía rejuvenecida, el estrés había desaparecido y Nueva York le parecía muy lejano.

—Hola, Grace, ¿qué tal va el día? —Grace tenía cara de cansada.

—Hola, Jordan, como todos. Litros de café y kilos de huevos. —Le guiñó el ojo y miró a su acompañante.

—Te presento a Martina Beret, es de Nueva York y ha venido desde allí para probar tus especialidades.

—Hola, preciosidad. ¿En serio que en Nueva York soy famosa? —sonrió.

—Hola, Grace. Así es. No sabes la gran publicidad que hace Jordan —contestó afable. **Pág. 42**

—Después de todo lleva toda la vida alimentándose de mi cocina, si no lo hiciese la desheredaría. ¿Y Amanda? ¿Hoy no ha venido a desayunar?

—Está en Ohio, ha ido a visitar a su familia. Yo todavía tengo que trabajar esta semana.

—Pensaba que viajarías con ella, ¿no empezabas hoy las vacaciones?—le preguntó extrañada.

—Es una historia muy larga que ya te contaré en otro momento. —Jordan le sacó la lengua. Grace captó la indirecta y, de inmediato, se perdió en la cocina.

—Amanda es mi pareja, llevamos saliendo unos años. —Martina no había imaginado que Jordan fuese lesbiana—. Últimamente estamos un poco distanciadas. No vuelve hasta la semana que viene y creo que nos vendrá muy bien estar un tiempo separadas. Es mucho mejor para cuestionarse en qué momento se encuentra nuestra relación. —Su serenidad al hablar sorprendía a Martina.

—¿La echas de menos? —preguntó.

—La verdad es que hay momentos en que sí, pero otros no. Somos muy distintas y eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen no es una buena frase para describir nuestra relación. —Jordan puso cara de resignación.

—Y qué me dices de ti? ¿No hay ningún financiero o financiera que te haya robado el corazón?

—Sólo financieros, lo otro no es lo mío. —Se sorprendió al contestar así. Jordan no puso mala cara así que continuó sin darle importancia—. Acabo de dejar una relación de seis meses. Lo cierto es que no me va muy bien en el amor, era la pareja que más me había durado. ¡Todo un récord! —Martina sonrió.

—Para mí esta es la única relación que he tenido. A veces pienso que estaría mejor sola, que podría ser dueña de mí misma, levantarme con la radio sin que a nadie le moleste... —Martina parecía no entenderla y Jordan le restó importancia. **Pag. 43**

—Aquí tienen, señoritas: huevos revueltos y batidos bien cargados —dijo mientras les colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—Gracias, Grace. —Las dos chicas constaron al unísono.

—Es éste el secreto? —preguntó Martina.

—¿El secreto de qué? —Jordan no la entendió.

—De que en este lugar estéis siempre de buen humor y seáis tan amables. ¿Son los huevos revueltos de Grace —Jordan se echó a reír.

—Pruébalos y cuando los hayas acabado me cuentas cómo te sientes. —Martina asintió y miró su plato. La presentación era maravillosa pero una vez que los probó la satisfacción fue mucho mayor. Estaban muy, pero que muy ricos.

Salieron del establecimiento y se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la bahía en dirección a la casa del lago.

—Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, Jordan. Gracias por todo, has sido una estupenda compañía.

—Martina pensó en lo que había dicho y esperó que Jordan no creyese que intentaba ligar con ella.

—Lo mismo digo, chica de ciudad, para mí también ha sido un placer —le dijo sonriente. Jordan se alejó en la furgoneta de Serens. Hacía tiempo que Martina no se sentía así con nadie. Ella era capaz de escuchar, de ser ella misma sin necesidad de aparentar y ninguna conversación había resultado aburrida. Por un momento, esa chica morena de metro setenta y cinco, con facciones suaves y ojos negros, despertó un sentimiento que con el tiempo podría llegar a convertirse en una buena amistad. Lo único que esperaba es que no intentase flirtear con ella. **Pág. 44** Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Sólo porque sabía que era lesbiana pensaba así? Ya no era una niña para que le asustase la homosexualidad. Siempre se había considerado una chica abierta. De hecho, cuando Henry, que resultó ser homosexual, entró en la empresa, ella fue la primera que o recomendó para su ascenso, aunque luego el director rechazara su propuesta por su condición sexual. ¿Era homofobia pensar que Jordan quizás se sintiera atraída por ella? Desechó enseguida esas ideas. A ella no le gustaban todos los hombres, ¿por qué a Jordan le tenía que gustar ella? Guardó toda esa tontería para sí misma y se dispuso a dormir.

Martina había despertado muchos sentimientos en Jordan esa tarde. Estaba tumbada en la cama y le parecía imposible conciliar el sueño pensando en ella. ¿Cómo era capaz una persona de producir esas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo? Si quería mantener una amistad con ella tendría que contener todas sus emociones. Era heterosexual y Jordan sabía que enamorarme sólo le causaría dolor a su corazón. Se prometió enterrar cualquier sentimiento e intentar mostrar solamente una leve simpatía.

A la mañana siguiente Jordan llegó a las siete como el día anterior.

—Buenos días, Martina! ¿Cuál es la respuesta a tu pregunta? —Martina no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Te dije que sólo cuando acabaras los huevos de Grace sabrías si ella era la culpable. —En ese momento supe a qué se refería.

—Creo que la respuesta es sí. Hoy me siento más amable —contestó. **Pag. 45**

—Eso es estupendo, porque esta noche ponen una película clásica al otro lado del lago, en un cine al aire libre del que sólo podemos disfrutar en estas fechas. Además, las películas clásicas son mis favoritas. ¿Qué te parece?, ¿te gustaría ir?

—¿En serio son tus favoritas? Yo siempre he pensado que el cine ya no es lo mismo sin esas bellas damas y esos galantes caballeros —Martina se cogió el pantalón y se sentó con delicadeza en el porche emulando a Vivian Leigh en Lo que el viento se llevó.

—Entonces, ¿Escarlata O'Hara estará lista a las seis? —preguntó burlona.

—¡Por supuesto! Las seis y cinco es una hora magnífica. —Martina sonrió y Jordan creyó morir. Tendría que esforzarse mucho para alejar los sentimientos que tanto la acercaban a Martina.

Jordan se pasó todo el día yendo y viniendo de los Almacenes Serens a la casa del lago. Durante los trayectos no veía a Martina, puesto que siempre se encontraba dentro de la vivienda dando órdenes a los chicos de Will sobre cómo quería los muebles. Ella casi lo agradecía. A las cinco se dirigió hacia su casa. El calor a esas horas todavía era sofocante y ansiaba una ducha como algo de primera necesidad.

A las seis oyó la furgoneta de Jordan.

—Hola, chica de ciudad, todavía faltan cinco minutos para las seis y cinco. —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero por esta vez no voy a hacerte esperar, no te imaginas el cambio que ha producido en mí la comida de Grace. —Martina le dio una ligera palmada en la mano a Jordan y ésta soltó un pequeño suspiro que la otra mujer no apreció. **Pág. 46**

Estaba preciosa. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados marcando las curvas de sus caderas y una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y delineaba la forma de sus pechos. Por último, unas enormes gafas de sol escondían esos ojos rasgados que tanto la habían cautivado.

—Te advierto que siempre lloro al final de esta película. Espero que no te avergüences. — Jordan esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—En ese caso te vendrá bien el paquete de pañuelos que llevo en el bolso. De todas formas he cogido otros seis, porque te aviso que esos son para mí. —La mirada de Martina se perdió de camino a la ciudad.

—¿Qué hay que hacer para poder quedarse a vivir aquí? —preguntó ensimismada.

—Tendrías que trabajar de recadera. —Le dijo con dulzura.

—Hay alguna vacante en Serens?

—No me creo que quieras dejar tu trabajo para dedicarte a aguantar a un jefe que dice ser tu amigo para dejarte sin vacaciones. Por no hablar de cambiar la fragancia Chanel número cinco por el olor a grasa de una camioneta vieja. Créeme, a los dos días saldrías corriendo hacia Nueva York. —Jordan le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues a ti no te veo salir corriendo hacia ningún sitio y hueles estupendamente. Encima tienes mejor humor que cualquiera de las personas que llevan perfume de Coco Chanel.

—Eso lo dices porque no me ves veinticuatro horas al día, si lo hicieses pensarías que la bruja de Blanca nieves era buena persona. Bueno, ya hemos llegado, ¿aparcamos allí? —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un sitio donde había mucho espacio. **PAG.** **47**

Pensé que estaría más lleno, ¿tan poca gente vive en la bahía? —Puso cara de estupefacción.

—La verdad es que aquí no hay mucha gente a la que le apasione el cine clásico. La costumbre más extendida es ir a tomar algo al Café de Grace. —Jordan levantó las cejas y, a continuación, empezó la película.

Cuando llegó el final, las dos estaban llorando. Martina le tendió un pañuelo a Jordan. Se secaron las lágrimas y Mar tina pensó que sería estupendo poder disfrutar de su compañía en Nueva York. El tiempo a su lado pasaba deprisa y a veces deseaba que todo transcurriese con más calma. Quería recordar cada uno de los buenos momentos en la Bahía de Michigan, que hasta ahora estaban siendo muchos.

Cuando Jordan dejó a Martina en casa, un pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza: tendría que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para alejar a Martina de su corazón. Hacía dos días que se conocían y las horas a su lado transcurrían llenas de ilusión. No quería sentir, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. Se le secaba la boca al intentar hablar, su estómago percibía vibraciones con cada una de sus miradas. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiesen temblado las manos? ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Cuantas más horas compartían, más fuerte se volvía el sentimiento. ¿Cómo podía atraerla de esa manera? Se negaba a sentir nada por ella, sería un amor frustrado. Para lo único que serviría sería para destrozarle el corazón. Decidió que, a partir de mañana, todo tenía que cambiar, no podía seguir viéndola hasta enamorarse.

La noche estaba en calma, como todas las que llevaba en la bahía. La tarde junto a Jordan había sido estupenda. **Pág. 48** Se estaban conociendo mejor y cada faceta que Martina descubría de ella le gustaba mucho más que la anterior. Tenían muchas cosas en común y en ningún momento les faltaban temas de los que hablar. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Al día siguiente le pediría que la llevara de nuevo a Boca de Dragón. Ese lugar tenía algo especial. Esperaba que no tuviese nada que hacer.

Desenvolvió la palanca que Jordan había traído ese día con el pedido y se dirigió al dormitorio principal. La encajó en la ranura del cajón, hizo fuerza, pero no funcionó. Lo volvió a intentar y por fin cedió. Lo abrió y encontró varias fotos de la abuela cuando era joven. Se la veía riendo. En algunas estaba con una mujer más o menos de su misma edad, parecían felices. Giró la foto y, por el otro lado, leyó: «Julia y Susan para siempre». La otra mujer era la señora Peterson; debieron ser muy amigas. No entendía por qué la abuela nunca le había hablado de ella. Una

vez mencionó que había una persona que desearía ver con todo su corazón, pero nunca había pensado en una amiga de la juventud. Quizás hablara de la señora Peterson.

El sol entró por la ventana de la habitación haciéndose paso sin preguntar y, al rato, Martina escuchó la camioneta de Jordan. Preparó un poco de café y salió hacia el porche.

—Buenos días! Sé que no es el de Grace, pero a estas horas cualquiera puede parecer hasta bueno. —Martina le tendió una taza de café a Jordan.

—Hola, Martina. Te lo agradezco como si lo fuera, créeme.

—Qué tal has dormido? Yo todavía no me he acostumbrado a este colchón nuevo —comentó Martina.

—Yo a lo que no me acostumbro es a dormir en un colchón que tiene más de quince años. Creo que un muelle me ha hecho una herida, ¿la ves? —Jordan se subió la camiseta **Pág. 49** y enseñó su espalda. Se echó a reír y Martina se sumó a las risas.

¿Qué comía aquella chica para parecer siempre de tan buen humor? Martina deseó en ese mismo momento poder cambiarla por su secretaria cotilla.

—Je apetecería volver hoy a la Boca de Dragón? He pensado en organizar un pequeño día de campo, ¿te gustaría? —Martina puso cara de buena.

—No! ¿En serio? Ese sitio me pertenece, no puedes ir cuando a ti te apetezca. —Jordan era la única persona que conocía siempre dispuesta a bromear. Le encantaba eso de ella.

—Entonces no te olvides del bañador, hace mucho calor. —Martina dejó de sonreír y puso cara seria.

—¿Qué pasa, no te has traído traje de baño? —preguntó sin entender por qué ponía esa cara.

—No, no es eso —no supo qué contestar, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

—Entonces, dime qué te ocurre. —No entendía qué podía pasar.

—Que no sé nadar. —Jordan empezó a reír y Martina no supo dónde meterse.

—En serio? —Jordan siguió riéndose sin poder parar hasta que al final intentó consolar a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, en el próximo viaje traeré un flotador. Esto es lo que tiene vivir en una ciudad. —Sonrió mientras Jordan se dirigía hacia la furgoneta.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanta vergüenza? Martina se sentía como una tonta. Jordan se acercó de nuevo con unas cajas y notó cómo se ruborizaba, esperando que no lo notara. **Pag. 50**

A las seis le va bien a la chica de ciudad? —preguntó sin abandonar la media snrisa de su rostro.

—A las seis y cinco es perfecto, chica de campo! —masculló Martina como una niña enfadada.

—Entonces estaré aquí a las seis y diez. No olvide ponerse ropa cómoda que el camino es bastante malo, ya lo sabe.

A las seis y cuarto se dirigían hacia la Boca del Dragón. Martina ya estaba impaciente por disfrutar de ese magnífico lugar. Pensar que pronto volvería a Nueva York le hacía sentirse nostálgica. Ese lugar y sus gentes repercutían tanto en su estado anímico que se sentía otra persona. De momento no quería pensar en la ciudad; ya tendría tiempo de eso cuando se encontrara allí.

Estaba un poco nerviosa al pensar que Jordan podría verla como una niña pija que sólo había aprendido a estudiar en su vida. Esperaba que no se riera cuando la viera dentro del agua. No podía evitar estar nerviosa y creía que Jordan lo notaba.

—¿Dónde ponemos el mantel? —preguntó Jordan.

—Creo que el mejor sitio sería debajo de ese árbol, es la sombra más cercana a la orilla — contestó Martina investigando el terreno.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —estiró el mantel con gracia y se dispuso a poner las mochilas encima—. ¿Qué tal un baño antes de llenar el estómago? —Se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bikini.

—Veo que estás impaciente por verme hacer el ridículo. —Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y sintió cómo Jordan la miraba. **Pag.51**

El agua está buenísima. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? —gritó desde la orilla.

Martina se acercó con paso poco firme, pero finalmente decidió que iba a disfrutar de la tarde sin ningún tipo de complejo.

—Ya voy, pero te advierto que como me ahogue mi muerte pesará sobre tu conciencia durante el resto de tu vida.

—Vamos, no seas melodramática. Si te ahogas, ¿crees que me acordaría de tu existencia mañana? —Aún bromeando, Jordan sabía que nunca sería capaz de olvidar a Martina aunque pasaran treinta vidas.

—Ven aquí, sujétame y deja de bromear que esto es algo serio. —Ambas extendieron los brazos y Martina se agarró con fuerza.

—Esta es la parte que menos cubre. Allí donde está el árbol no he logrado nunca tocar el fondo,

¿lo intentamos?

—Muy graciosa, pero tú y yo nos quedamos donde estamos.

Jordan estuvo nadando durante media hora mientras Martina estaba sentada en la orilla tomando el sol. Aquella chica tenía una vitalidad inagotable que contagiaba de manera sorprendente. Desde que la había conocido, a Martina le apetecía descubrir lugares nuevos de la zona y disfrutar de sus días en la bahía como unas auténticas vacaciones en buena compañía.

—¿Comemos algo? —preguntó Jordan sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse toda el agua del pelo.

—Perfecto, mi estómago lo agradecerá.

—Este lugar es como un hermoso sueño —musitó Mar- tina.

—Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Me hace pensar que quizás no esté tan loca como dice Amanda. **Pág. 52**

—No entiendo por qué rio comprende que estés tan arraigada a la bahía. Es totalmente comprensible, la vida aquí no tiene nada que ver con la de una gran ciudad. Aquí el tiempo está para disfrutarlo y en Nueva York el tiempo es para trabajar. -

—Ella es así... Ya verás, si te vas antes de que vuelva me matará por no haberte pedido trabajo. Tiene tantas ganas de mudarse a Nueva York como yo de quedarme aquí. Creo que mi relación hace aguas. —Levantó las cejas.

—Es lo que tienen las relaciones. Siempre tiene que haber uno que ceda ante los deseos del otro. Si ninguna está dispuesta a comprender la necesidad de la otra sin echárselo en cara nunca os irá bien. —Jordan reflexionó un momento y supo que su nueva amiga tenía toda la razón. Amanda y ella nunca serían felices. Martina continúo:— Cuando llegué a este sitio no pensé que me adaptaría así y, sin embargo ahora, ya sé donde volveré a pasar mis próximas vacaciones —dijo soñadora.

—Qué vas a hacer con la casa? Thomas, el director del banco, me dijo que la querías vender.

—¿Por qué no me cae bien ningún director de banco? —preguntó Martina con sarcasmo—. Nunca le he dicho que la quisiese vender. Al principio lo pensé, pero, yo nunca hablé de eso con él. Nunca había estado aquí y no sabía lo que me depararía la bahía. Vendré en mis próximas vacaciones, aunque sea dentro de siete años.

—Te puedo pedir un favor? —preguntó Jordan.

—Sí, claro, después de todos los inconvenientes que te he causado, sería muy descortés por mi parte no intentar hacértelo —repuso con interés.

—Si algún día decides vender la casa, me gustaría que a la primera persona a la que le hicieses una oferta de venta fuese a mí. —Martina la miró con dulzura. **Pág. 53**

—Claro que sí, Jordan. Si decidiera venderla, tú serías la nueva propietaria de la casa del lago.

—Le cogió la mano y sintió un gran bienestar en su interior.

—¿Qué vas a hacer la semana que viene? Ya no te queda nada para acabar de llevarle los muebles a una pedante chica de ciudad y coger tus ansiadas vacaciones. —La miró esperando una respuesta.

—Pues es una pregunta difícil, porque no sé si sabrás que, por tu culpa, en este instante no estoy lidiando con una suegra que me recrimina constantemente lo pobre que es mi vida con un trabajo tan vulgar. —Al momento Martina se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara, es broma. Si me has hecho un favor que ni te imaginas. Estas están siendo las mejores vacaciones en años, créeme —Jordan miró a los ojos a Martina y ella

apartó su mirada. Sabía que Jordan estaba bromeando, pero ella lo sentía realmente así.

A Jordan le costó conciliar el sueño como todas las noches desde que había conocido a Martina. Cada día se sentía mejor con ella y peor por la idea de ponerle freno a sus sentimientos. Estudió la manera de volver a verla sin que su corazón sintiera nada, pero no encontró la forma. Esa mujer se estaba instalando en lo más profundo de su corazón y ni ella misma sabía cómo ponerle remedio. Se sentía infeliz, primero por Amanda y luego por Martina. Su vida estaba condenada a un fracaso sentimental y no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo.

Martina terminó agotada después de su día de campo. Se estaba lavando los dientes mientras intentaba **PAG. 54** reconocer a la chica que veía reflejada en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Fue incapaz de volver a ver a la ejecutiva de una gran empresa de finanzas que había llegado hacía días de Nueva York. Jordan le estaba enseñando el lado más humano de las personas y toda ella estaba cambiando su interior. Había llegado con ciertas prioridades y ahora se preguntaba si la vida que llevaba le hacía feliz. Una cosa estaba clara: en Michigan se sentía feliz.

—Buenos días, chica de ciudad, ¿no te quedará en esa cafetera algo de café que sea capaz de levantarle el ánimo a un hipopótamo? Hoy he dormido fatal. —Martina estaba sentada en el porche como todas las mañanas.

—Pues ya somos dos, sigo sin acostumbrarme al colchón. —Sirvió otra taza de café.

—¿Sabes que hoy es mi último día de trabajo? —comentó con cara risueña.

—¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que quedaban todavía un par de días. Las cajas se amontonan en mi salón y todavía no he desembalado muchas de ellas. —Se quedó pensativa.

—En cuatro viajes estará todo listo. —Cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado cuántos días se quedaría antes de partir a Nueva York. Dudó un momento y lo hizo.

—Hasta qué día vas a estar en la bahía? —preguntó sin mostrar demasiado interés por la respuesta.

—He pensado en quedarme hasta el domingo. Supongo que acabaré antes de arreglar todo este lío y entonces me limitaré únicamente a disfrutar de las puestas de sol.

—Suena genial, eso voy a hacer yo a partir de mañana. —No quedaban muchos días para disfrutar de la compañía de Martina y esa sensación la atemorizó. **Pág. 55**

—Si por mí fuese, no me iría hasta la semana que viene, pero tengo un proyecto que presentar el lunes. El domingo le echaré un último vistazo. —Le embargó una tímida tristeza. No quería marcharse tan pronto de la bahía, allí todo era distinto.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, ya no tendrás que invitarme a este horrible café. —Sonrió y Martina la pegó suavemente en el brazo.

—Lo digo en serio, me quedaría a vivir aquí para siempre y sólo me dedicaría a cotillear sobre la gente del lugar.

—Y yo moriría de tanto ingerir café espeso con grumos. Créeme, prefiero que te vayas mañana mismo.

—Eres inaguantable —repuso con una sonrisa pícara. Se levantó del balancín.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Jordan poniendo cara de buena.

—Espero que hoy no tengas planes. Estoy deseando volver al Café de Grace. ¿Sabes si les pone algún tipo de adictivo a los huevos? No he pensado en otra cosa desde que me he despertado —dijo evitando responder a la pregunta que le había hecho Jordan.

—Había pensado en ir de tiendas por la Gran Manzana, pero he caído en la cuenta de que mi jet privado se lo dejé ayer a George Clooney, así que a las seis te puedo hacer un hueco en mi agenda. —Se levantó y fue a bajar las cajas de la furgoneta.

—¡Genial! —contestó Martina mientras su amiga se alejaba.

«Simplemente eres genial», dijo para sí misma.

A las cinco y media Jordan se dirigía de nuevo hacia la casa de Martina. Sabía que era uno de los últimos días en que haría ese recorrido. **Pág. 56** Innumerables sentimientos se agolpaban en su interior, todo su cuerpo estaba revolucionado. Se sentía metida en un gran lío y no sabía cómo salir de él. De repente, una gran tristeza se apoderó de ella. Tuvo que parar la camioneta a un lado del camino, puesto que sus ojos se habían nublado por completo de la emoción. No distinguía las marcas del camino. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero supo que se volvería loca en

cuanto ella no estuviese en la bahía, ¿o quizás ya lo estaba? Continuó el trayecto relajándose poco a poco, manteniendo la cabeza fría y dejando el corazón en un segundo plano.

«Jordan ya está aquí!» Bajó rápido por las escaleras y subió a la camioneta.

—Hola, chica de campo —saludó muy risueña.

—Hola, chica de ciudad. —Martina la observó pero Jordan intentó que no notara que había estado llorando. No fue así.

—Te pasa algo, Jordan? —Se dispuso a mentir con recelo.

—No, claro que no. Hoy es mi primera tarde libre y me siento con energías renovadas. Aparte de eso, nada más. —Martina no puso cara de convencida pero no volvió a preguntar.

Grace las trató con mucho cariño, tanto o más que la última vez, aunque esta vez no mencionó a Amanda. Miraba a Jordan con la dulzura de una madre y ella le hablaba con el cariño de una hija. Martina no quiso preguntarle por su familia; algo le decía que no sería una conversación agradable, así que lo evitó. **Pag. 57**

A esta mujer la tendrían que encerrar en una cárcel, es un atentado contra la humanidad. ¿Cómo puede cocinar tan bien? —Martina todavía se estaba relamiendo.

—Porque yo le di un curso. Todo, todo, todo, lo ha aprendido de la gran chef Jordan Smith. — Meditó unos segundos—. Aunque no estoy muy segura de si me apellido Smith... —Martina había acertado al pensar que era un tema peliagudo—. Grace me lo ha asegurado en varias ocasiones, pero no sé si creerla. No conocí a mi padre. Mi madre era alcohólica, se marchó cuando yo tenía tres años, así que tampoco estoy segura de mi segundo apellido. Grace es la única madre que he conocido. La vida así puede resultar divertida; puedo apellidarme como me dé la gana, en cualquier momento. —Jordan sonrió.

Martina sabía que una parte de su corazón estaba resentido, aunque intentara bromear con ese dolor. Con el tiempo sabría que al hacerlo de ese modo la herida no le sangraba tanto. Entendió su sufrimiento y pensó que ahora le tocaba a ella.

—¿Recuerdas el vuelo 101 de Airlines América que se estrelló en 1982 —Jordan asintió y esperó.

—Mis padres iban en él en viaje de negocios. Ningún pasajero sobrevivió. Yo, aunque sepa mis apellidos, también me crié con una persona distinta a mis padres. Todavía hay noches en que deseo que entren por la puerta cargados .de regalos de su gran viaje. Aunque mi abuela fue una madre y un padre excepcional... —A Martina se le entrecortó la respiración y seguidamente se echó a llorar.

—Martina, lo siento. Sé que es durísimo pasar por una tragedia de ese calibre. Nadie nos prepara para sobrellevar un dolor así. Todos los humanos nos creemos exentos de un sufrimiento así, pero todos tenemos que superar los distintos baches que nos vamos encontrando por la vida. **Pág. 58** Porque la vida es así está hecha para luchar. Tú y yo somos dos supervivientes más entre millones que cada día combaten por comer, por no pasar frío, por no sentirse solos, por amar. Cada mañana es un desafío y cada noche un logro.

Cuando Jordan acabó de hablar, a Martina ya no le quedaban lágrimas en los ojos. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era un deseo irrefrenable de lanzarse entre esos brazos que tan sutilmente la habían consolado. Jordan provocaba maravillosos sentimientos en ella. Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué nunca se había sentido con nadie como con ella?

Las lágrimas volvieron a despintar su rostro. ¿No comprendía Jordan por qué se sentía así? Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza y no la dejaban pensar. Todo su mundo estaba cambiando en la bahía y ella con él.

—No te preocupes, Martina, el tiempo nos hace más fuertes y, a veces necesitamos llorar a nuestros seres queridos, es una señal de que siguen presentes para nosotros. —Martina le dio la mano y ella la besó en la mejilla. Jordan sintió un fuego interior que rechazó al segundo.

—Jordan, quiero que sepas que tu compañía es muy gratificante para mí. Siempre tienes una buena palabra y buenas intenciones. —Los halagos hacia ella salieron de la boca de Martina sin preguntar; la sinceridad se adueñó de ella.

—Gracias, pero no me hagas muchos cumplidos, porque enseguida se apodera de mí mi lado más prepotente que haría que nunca más te volviera a dirigir la palabra, porque me sentiría una súper mujer. —Se remangó la camiseta y enseñó la musculatura de sus brazos. Rió y Martina

acompañó su risa con una mirada de ternura.

—Se ha hecho tarde y mañana te toca seguir trabajando. Es lo que tiene no ser una repartidora de Serens. —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Te llevo a casa? **Pág.** **59**

No me lo recuerdes, por favor, aunque si sigo al ritmo de hoy lo tendré todo listo por la tarde y ya podré rascarme la barriga hasta el domingo. —Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón para más tarde levantarse y salir del establecimiento.

Ver la luna desde el camino de vuelta a casa era espectacular y más aún estando llena como en ese momento y a una altura que no era la habitual. Parecía como si estuviese alumbrándoles el camino. Enseguida llegaron a casa.

—Te imaginas hacer este recorrido en moto? Siempre he querido una y muchas veces he pensado en comprármela, pero Amanda dice que, aparte de ser un capricho, me alejaría todavía más de ella. Sospecho que no le falta razón, porque creo que me iría al fin del mundo a disfrutar de la naturaleza. —Puso cara de soñadora.

—Si te gusta tanto creo que deberías comprártela. Utilízala para pasear en tus días libres, sin necesidad de ir al fin del mundo.

—Amanda me mataría. Tú no la conoces cuando se enfada. Al fin llegaron.

—Señorita, fin del trayecto. El contador dice que me tiene que abonar ciento cincuenta dólares

—dijo con picardía.

—¿De veras? Es usted una timadora, señora Smith. Sepa usted que esta humilde financiera no pagará ni un céntimo de esa cantidad. —Se sentía otra persona al lado de Jordan.

—Pues que sepa la señora financiera que la demandaremos. Mi bufete es uno de los más prestigiosos del país y de los que más sentencias ha ganado. Así que ya nos veremos en los tribunales. **Pág. 60**

—Muy bien, pues hasta entonces. -Se bajó de la furgoneta indignada, pero volvió para asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Qué haces mañana? —preguntó con amabilidad. —Demandarte, ya te lo he dicho. —Paso cara de interesante.

—No, en serio. —Jordan seguía bromeando y a Martina le encantaba.

—Hablo en serio. —Jordan se echó a reír cuando vio a Martina desesperada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Pues venir a buscar a la financiera pesada de la casa del lago que al parecer no debe de tener amigas por aquí.

—Eres insoportable. —Se alejó con paso decidido y Jordan supo que se había mosqueado. No había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente, se había enamorado de esa mujer.

—A las seis estaré aquí! —gritó desde dentro del vehículo.

—Pues no pienso estar lista hasta las siete. —Se metió dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Los días en la bahía pasaban con rapidez; ya sólo quedaban dos para volver a la rutina de Race y al duro trabajo de los meses venideros. Hacía casi una semana se encontraba en su apartamento y ahora estaba a unos novecientos kilómetros de su antigua vida sin sentir un ápice de nostalgia por ella. Estaba descubriendo sentimientos ocultos, o quizás dormidos, que habitaban en ella, deseando ser despertados. Muchas facetas de su personalidad estaban cambiando. Ahora sabía que el trabajo no era lo único en la vida. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que los éxitos profesionales le recompensarían en lo personal. **Pág. 61** Creía haber estado actuando de forma inteligente al pensar así pero, lejos de lo que creía hasta ahora, estaba descubriendo que por más que fuera la presidenta del gobierno, esto no aportaría más felicidad a su vida. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño; quedaba poco tiempo para disfrutar de todo lo maravilloso que le había aportado la bahía y quería estar en plena forma para el día siguiente.

—Hola, Jordan, esto ya está cerrado —bromeó Grace.

—Hola, mamá. Ya lo sé, así que sírveme un buen ron y cargadito, por favor. —Siempre que la llamaba mamá es porque estaba en apuros.

—¿Qué te pasa, has vuelto a caerte de la bicicleta?

—Estoy enamorada, estoy muy enamorada. Bueno, realmente estoy enamoradísima. —Posó la cabeza sobre la barra del bar.

—La señorita de Nueva York, ¿verdad? —preguntó Grace quedamente.

—Sí, Martina Beret. No sé cómo salir de este lío, no sé qué hacer.

—Bueno, no te preocupes tanto, Jordan, que todo tiene solución. ¿Cuándo se va?

—El domingo. Me desespera pensarlo. Grace, no puedo vivir sin verla. Acabo de dejarla en su casa y ya estoy deseando volver a buscarla. —Jordan parecía muy agobiada.

—Cariño, enamorarte de esa mujer es una locura y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Pronto abandonará este lugar, tiene otra vida lejos de aquí. Jordan, tienes que olvidarte. —Su mirada denotaba auténtico amor.

—No puedo hacerlo. Ya lo he intentado todo. He intentado auto convencerme de muchas formas, pero no puedo hacerlo. Lo que siento por ella es mucho más de lo que he sentido por nadie en mi ida. Grace, ardo por dentro, no sé si voy a poder superarlo. —Dio un trago a su bebida. **Pág. 62**

—Claro que puedes, no seas boba. Mira, muchas veces cuando creemos que alguna relación es imposible nos empeñamos demasiado en que salga adelante. No puedes haberte enamorado de esa manera en cinco días, Jordan. Eso no es amor. —Le acarició el brazo.

—Y entonces qué es el amor? —preguntó absorta.

—Seguir amando a tu pareja por encima de todo después de llevar compartiendo toda una vida juntas; desear que aparezca por la puerta y sentirse mal en cuanto salga por ella. Es considerar a tu pareja tu única prioridad.

—Para mí, Martina lo sería si pudiese pasarme la vida junto a ella —dijo con frustración.

—¿Has hablado de esto con ella? —Enarcó las cejas.

—Pues claro que no. Aparte de que enseguida volverá a Nueva York, es heterosexual. — Jordan había estado intentando omitir esa palabra, sabía lo que Grace opinaba del tema.

—¿Cómo?, ¿es heterosexual? —Puso cara de estupefacción.

—Sí, es heterosexual, Grace, heterosexual. ¿Y qué? —Dio otro sorbo.

—Jordan, yo creía que me estabas hablando de la distancia, que no podía ser por eso; no porque ella, aparte de los mil kilómetros de distancia que os separan, fuera heterosexual. Es una locura, cariño, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre la gente que sale del armario sin tener el convencimiento de ello. No quiero que te conviertas en el nuevo capricho de una chica rica que no sabe lo que quiere en la vida. Siento hablarte así, pero estoy segura de que esto te acabará haciendo daño, mucho daño. Olvídala. **Pág.** **63**

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de la única madre que había conocido, Jordan se sentía más y más defraudada por la vida. Estaba segura de que estábamos en este mundo para sufrir; todo era una mierda. Y Grace tenía más razón de la que le hubiese gustado.

—Sé que tienes razón, muchísima razón, pero... —Tardó unos segundos en continuar—. ¿Qué hacer para que no te suden las manos teniendo las suyas cerca?, ¿si al intentar hablar lo único que sale de tu boca son balbuceos ininteligibles?; ¿en qué momento consigues que tus manos dejen de temblar aún sabiendo que te está observando?; ¿cómo pedirle a tu cuerpo que deje de vibrar al primer contacto con el suyo? Dime, Grace, ¿cómo puedes echar a alguien de tu corazón sin más? —Dio el último trago y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Jordan... —Intentó que se quedara.

—Si algún día encuentras la receta seré toda oídos. —Jordan le guiñó un ojo—. No te preocupes por mí, mami, estaré bien.

—Jordan, te quiero muchísimo —le dijo desde donde estaba sentada.

—Y yo a ti. —Se dedicaron una sonrisa de ternura y finalmente Jordan salió del café.

Cuando llegó a casa se sentía más relajada. Aunque la charla con Grace no había sido del todo satisfactoria, había conseguido tranquilizarla un poco. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho lo decía por su bien, pero en ese estado de enamoramiento profundo, lo único que le hubiese servido a su corazón hubiera sido que le hubiese dado fuerzas para ir a la casa del lago y declarar todos sus sentimientos a Martina; pero tanto Grace como ella sabían que eso era una auténtica locura. Decidió dormir y que el tiempo se encargara de darle la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que surgían en su interior. **Pag.** **64**

A la mañana siguiente, Amanda volvió a casa. Pifió completamente por sorpresa a Jordan puesto que, en teoría, todavía faltaban dos días para su regreso. En su ausencia se había sentido

revitalizada y hoy era a la última persona que le apetecía ver. Habían hablado una sola vez por teléfono desde su partida y en ningún momento se habían dicho que se echaban de menos. En cuanto entró por la puerta, Jordan supo que su relación había terminado. No quería que la besase, ni la abrazase; ya no era la persona que ocupaba su corazón. En esos días, Martina había ocupado poco a poco ese lugar. Pero se había dado cuenta de algo peor: realmente, Amanda nunca había ocupado un lugar privilegiado en su corazón. Ese sitio sólo lo había conquistado Martina Beret.

—Cariño, te noto rara. ¿No me has echado de menos? —Jordan supo que tenía que poner fin a esa historia. No iba a seguir mintiéndose a sí misma: nunca había amado a Amanda.

—Amanda, tengo que hablar contigo y espero que no me interrumpas hasta que termine. —A Jordan le impresionó su propia frialdad.

—Bien cariño, prometo no interrumpirte, pero dame un beso. Acabo de llegar de un viaje largo y...

Jordan la cortó:

—Amanda, quiero que cortemos nuestra relación —soltó a bocajarro.

—Cómo!? —repuso estupefacta.

—Creo que tú y yo venimos de mundos distintos. —Tomó aire antes de continuar—. Yo amo este lugar, mientras que tú estás deseando escapar de él. Toda nuestra relación es así: cuando tú quieres ir, yo quiero volver; lo que a mí me encanta, tú no lo soportas. Creo que nos estamos haciendo daño mutuamente y estoy segura de que seremos mucho más felices si comenzamos una nueva vida por separado. —Amanda no reaccionó al instante. **Pág. 65**

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —Le parecía una broma de mal gusto.

—Hablo muy en serio. Nuestra relación no tiene ningún futuro, ni inmediato, ni lejano. Creo que nos engañamos si lo creemos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en estos días? No te reconozco. La grasa de esa furgoneta vieja ha debido de producirte algún cortocircuito. —La ira se estaba apoderando de ella.

—No quiero que nos faltemos al respeto, podemos acabar con educación, Amanda. Si tú quieres, claro.

—¿¡Educación!?, ¿¡tú hablas de educación!? Si no sabes ni siquiera quiénes son tus padres.

¿Acaso te olvidas de que te ha criado una maloliente camarera que lo único que sabe hacer en la vida es servir huevos escalfados? Mira quién habla de educación. Me río de ti, Jordan —soltó entre carcajadas.

—No te voy a consentir que hables así de Grace. A ella le sobra todo el corazón que a ti te falta.

—Mucho se contuvo para no abofetear a la persona que tenía delante.

—Eres patética. No entiendo lo que he podido ver en ti. —La miró con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.

—Seremos mucho más felices separadas. Mañana me lo agradecerás. —Jordan la miró con cariño, después de todo, ella y Grace habían sido las únicas personas que no la habían abandonado.

—Claro que seremos más felices, recadera. Estoy segura de que yo lo seré infinitamente más. En estos últimos años, no has hecho otra cosa que oler a grasa de furgoneta. Que te quede muy claro, Jordan Smith, si es que ese es tu apellido. **Pág. 66**

—Fue un golpe bajo y a Jordan se le inundó el corazón de pena. ¿Cómo podía Amanda caer tan bajo?, ¿cómo había sido capaz de compartir estos últimos años de su vida con esa víbora?—. Soy yo quien te deja. Mañana mismo sacaré todas mis pertenencias de esta mugrienta cisa y podrás pudrirte en tu querida bahía. Nadie se podría enamorar de ti, eres una perdedora, Jordan, no vales nada.

Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Martina mientras sufría con estas últimas palabras de Amanda. En su interior resonaba: «nadie en la vida podría enamorarse de ti». Una herida se abría y creyó desvanecerse, pero se recompuso para acabar de una vez por todas con esa discusión.

—Esta conversación se ha terminado. Quiero que saques todas tus cosas de aquí, hoy. Estaré fuera todo el día para que puedas acabar cuanto antes. Me da igual si por la noche te queda algo dentro de esta casa, no volverás a entrar. Todo lo que has dicho hoy te ha borrado para siempre de mi vida. La idea de que tú y yo podamos ser amigas en un futuro está fuera de todo alcance,

me daría vergüenza serlo. —Cogió las llaves de la furgoneta y se marchó.

Condujo hasta el otro lado del lago. Hoy no pensaba ver a ninguna otra persona, aunque eso incluyese a Martina. Se sentía como un animalillo herido que se aleja de la civilización para que la naturaleza siga su curso para morir solo, incapaz de curase. Las palabras de Amanda le habían hecho muchísimo daño y su autoestima estaba totalmente aniquilada. Se quedaría allí todo el día. Más tarde volvería a casa, se daría una ducha, dormiría y, al día siguiente, ya le pediría disculpas a Martina por el plantón. **Pág.** **67**

El sonido del móvil pilló a Martina totalmente desprevenida.

—Hola, Walter, qué sorpresa tener noticias tuyas en vacaciones. ¿Qué tal va todo? —Se sorprendió de que fuese su jefe.

—Hola, Marti. ¿Cómo está la hija predilecta de Race?

—Pues no te lo vas a creer. Me encuentro a novecientos kilómetros de Nueva York. Mi viaje a Europa se canceló, pero esto es maravilloso.

—Esa es una noticia magnífica, porque te necesito de vuelta cuanto antes.

—¿Cómo? Si el proyecto no lo entregamos hasta el lunes —repuso Martina sorprendida.

—Hay nuevos acuerdos en el proyecto. Tenemos que retocar el informe antes del lunes. Si sales ahora puedes estar de vuelta esta noche. Mañana le dedicaremos todo el día a esos cambios —la voz de Walter sonó autoritaria.

—Muy bien, mañana a primera hora estoy en el despacho —contestó sin ninguna convicción.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. Mañana me pones al día sobre ese lugar tan maravilloso.

—Muy bien, hasta mañana.

Le asaltó la tristeza. El día había llegado: tenía que volver a Nueva York. Pero antes iría al Café de Grace. No podía abandonar la bahía sin despedirse de la persona que tantos sentimientos le había despertado. Grace segura.- mente sabría dónde localizar a Jordan.

—Hola, Grace. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Jordan? Me marcho ahora mismo para Nueva York. Ha surgido un, imprevisto y no quiero irme sin despedirme de ella. —Su voz resultó contundente. **Pág. 68**

—Hola, Martina. —Grace pensó un momento antes de responder, pero al final optó por la verdad. Jordan no se lo perdonaría nunca si no le hubiese dado su dirección.

—Vive al norte de la ciudad. Tienes que ir en dirección a los Almacenes Serens y, antes de llegar a ellos, girar hacia la derecha; es la última casa de la calle.

—Gracias, Grace. Ha sido estupendo compartir estos días en la bahía con vosotras. Voy a echar mucho de menos tu amabilidad y, por supuesto, tu manera de cocinar.

—Ven aquí. —La mujer se acercó para abrazarla—. Por aquí también te echaremos de menos

—pensó en Jordan y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. No sé si dejarte ir, a Jordan le va a dar mucha pena.

—A mí también, Grace. —Sonrieron y Martina salió del establecimiento. En unos quince minutos se encontraba en la puerta de casa de

Jordan. Llamó al timbre, pero no fue ella quien abrió la puerta. —Hola, ¿vive aquí Jordan Smith? —preguntó dubitativa. —Sí, ¿y tú quién eres? —le espetó la chica, mirándola con desprecio.

—Soy Martina Beret. —Le tendió la mano.

—Yo soy Amanda Wells, encantada. —Sus palabras no sonaban sinceras.

—Está en casa Jordan? —En ese momento salieron dos personas con cajas del interior—. Necesito hablar con ella.

—No está en casa —contestó con brusquedad—. Yo me mudo a Ohio y ha desaparecido para que lo pueda hacer con tranquilidad, ya sabes, sin tener que estar limpiándole los mocos. — Martina la miró a su vez con desprecio.

—¿Sabes dónde la puedo encontrar? —Intentaba acallar su ira. Lo único que quería saber era dónde estaba Jordan.

—Supongo que estará subida a algún árbol, intentando comerse algún plátano. Los simios hacen eso, ¿no? —Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa e intentó cerrar la puerta, que Martina sujetó con

la mano. **Pág. 69**

—Si vuelve pronto, ¿puedes decirle que la estoy buscando? Es importante. —Deseó romperle la nariz, a la persona que tenía delante, pero recapacitó al instante.

Cuando Jordan llegó a casa, no quedaba ni rastro de las cosas de Amanda o de ella. Sintió una sensación de libertad absoluta en el cuerpo. Esta vez cogía las riendas de su vida con fuerza y supo que ninguna otra persona sería dueña de su libertad. Si algo había comprobado en su relación con Amanda es que ella jamás pintaba nada en las decisiones de ambas y eso nunca más volvería a ser así, con nadie.

Se dio una ducha y comió algo. Su estómago rugía con fuerza después de tantas horas sin probar bocado. Al día siguiente iría a la casa del lago y se disculparía con Martina. Era su último día juntas en la bahía y quería disfrutar de ella hasta el último segundo. **Pág.** **70**

—Buenos días, Jili. ¿Ha llegado Walter? —Se sentía agotada.

—Buenos días, Marti! Acaba de llegar. Te ha dejado en la mesa los cambios del proyecto. Ha dicho que les echaras un vistazo antes de pasarte por su despacho.

—Vale, muchas gracias. —Al cerrar la puerta pensó que quizás no se había mostrado muy amable con Jili, pero prefería evitar cualquier comentario sobre las vacaciones, Puesto que su secretaria posiblemente la sometería a un interrogatorio completo.

Se sentó en su sillón y abrió la carpeta que le había dejado Walter. No pudo concentrarse hasta pasados unos **Pag. 71** minutos. Preguntas sobre Jordan venían a su mente impidiendo que se centrara en su prioridad del día: el proyecto de BMS. Esperaba que ya hubiese leído la carta y, en consecuencia, la llamara pronto. Le había anotado sus dos teléfonos, tanto el de casa como el de la oficina, así que ese día seguramente recibiría noticias. Ya estaba ansiosa por hablar con ella y contarle su encuentro con Amanda. Seguro que se reirían un buen rato con la historia. Jordan era así: al mal tiempo, buena cara. La nostalgia la invadió. Llevaba sólo unas horas en Nueva York y ya estaba echándola de menos. Se dijo que sería algo circunstancial y que, con los días, iría amainando. Después de estas reflexiones, se acercó a ver a Walter.

—Buenos días, jefe. —Muchas veces lo llamaba así, pero sólo lo hacía en privado.

—Buenos días, Marti. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo. Ya estaba deseando volver a la vida urbana.

—La abrazó con fuerza.

Walter había estudiado en la misma universidad que el padre de Martina, era amigo íntimo de la familia y, desde el accidente, había sido casi como un padre para ella. Siempre le aclaraba a su mujer que si Martina había llegado hasta donde estaba era por méritos propios. No quería que se especulara sobre su vinculación afectiva y que repercutiese en la carrera de la niña prodigio de las finanzas.

—Eso es porque no has sabido disfrutar de tu tiempo libre —dijo Martina convencida.

—Mira quién habla. Por si no te acuerdas, te recuerdo que hace apenas una semana casi tengo que decirte a punta de pistola que abandonaras Race.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Yo tampoco sabía desconectar hasta que he conocido la Bahía de Michigan.

—Entornó los ojos. **Pág. 72**

—¿Dónde está la persona que salió de aquí hace una semana? —bromeó Walter.

—Creo que se ha quedado en ese lugar, ¿no me lo tendrás en cuenta, verdad? —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo me conformo con que regreses para cerrar el acuerdo con BMS. Después puedes volver.

—Estoy lista, no te preocupes. Ahora tengo que asimilar esos cambios, si me disculpas.

—Marti, espera. Sé que lo que te voy a decir quizás te entristezca, pero sé que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti. —Gracias, Walter. En gran parte es gracias a ti. —No, Marti, el mérito es todo tuyo.

Se dedicaron una mirada de profundo cariño y Martina se alejó hacia su despacho.

La sola mención de su padre la había entristecido pero, igual que Walter, sabía que su padre se sentiría orgulloso de saber adónde había llegado su niña, como la llamaba él.

Cerró la puerta del despacho y dio órdenes a Jill de que no quería que nadie la molestara. Pasados unos minutos, Jordan se volvió a instalar en su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No

podía alejarla de su recuerdo, necesitaba hablar con ella. La sensación le produjo un vértigo que trató con rapidez de alejar de su cuerpo. **Pág. 73**

BAHÍA DE MICHIGAN

.Jordan se despertó sobre las doce de la mañana. Creía que nunca había dormido tantas horas seguidas. Se vistió rápido para ir a ver a Grace; no quería que estuviese preocupada. Seguramente lo estaría después de tantas horas sin tener noticias suyas. Más tarde se dirigiría hacia la casa del lago. Llevaba demasiadas horas sin ver a Martina y ya lo estaba notando. No podía imaginarse que las novedades que tenía Grace para ella iban a cambiar por completo el rumbo de ese día. **Pág. 75**

—Hola, Grace! Hoy necesito una doble ración de huevos y una triple de cafeína. —Sonrió radiante.

—Y a qué se debe tanta vitalidad de buena mañana? —La actitud de Jordan sorprendió a Grace.

—Bueno, estoy de vacaciones, por fin he perdido de vista a Amanda y voy a disfrutar de mi último día con la chica que desde hace una semana me ha robado el corazón. ¿Se puede pedir algo más? —Inspiró con entusiasmo.

—¿No viste ayer a Martina? —preguntó preocupada.

—No. Habíamos quedado para venir aquí, pero discutí con Amanda y le metí prisa para que recogiera todas sus cosas y abandonara la casa.. Me pasé todo el día al otro lado del lago. Ahora iré a su casa y me disculparé por el plantón.

—Es inútil que vayas. Regresó ayer a Nueva York —comentó quitándole importancia. Sabía que le sentaría como un jarro de agua fría.

—¿Cómo dices? —La cara de Jordan era un auténtico poema.

—Ayer vino a buscarte aquí y le di la dirección de tu casa. Me dijo que no quería irse sin despedirse de ti. Ya veo que no te encontró.

—Joder! ¿Por qué todo en la vida me tiene que salir mal? Estoy harta, Grace, estoy realmente harta —gritó enojada.

—Vamos, cariño, no te atormentes con esto. Seguro que regresa antes de lo que esperas y podrás volver a verla.

—Sí, seguro que sí. Sabía que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano y las consecuencias que traería. Así que ahora solo me queda afrontar su ausencia. —Echó azúcar en su café con desgana.

—Hoy me pasaré el día en la Boca de Dragón. No te preocupes por mí si no me ves en todo el día —dijo: desanimada. **Pag. 76**

—Te gustaría que pasáramos la semana en Montana? Tengo una prima lejana allí que hace tiempo que no voy a visitar. Nos lo pasaremos bien. Podremos hacer un poco de turismo rural. Tendrás tiempo de desconectar unos días y, cuando regresemos, seguro que te encuentras mejor. —Cogió la mano de su hija, que era como ella la sentía.

—Vamos, Grace, si tú nunca has cerrado la cafetería. Te duele tanto abandonar la bahía como a mí. ¿Cuánto hace que no sales de la ciudad?, ¿treinta años? —Enarcó las cejas y continuó—: no tienes que hacer esto por mí, te lo agradezco de todos modos.

—Por eso mismo nos iremos mañana. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin tener contacto con el exterior. Además, no pienso cerrar; Neil puede ocuparse de todo mientras estemos fuera. Vete ahora mismo a hacer las maletas. A primera hora de la mañana te quiero en mi casa.

—De acuerdo, con ese ímpetu que le has puesto me has convencido. Me apetece mucho tener tiempo para nosotras dos. Me acuerdo mucho de nuestras largas charlas cuando era pequeña. Acepto —afirmó sonriente.

—Sabía que no podrías decir que no. —Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero antes tengo que ir a despedirme de la Boca del Dragón. Una semana es mucho tiempo.

—Le guiñó un ojo y salió del establecimiento.

—A las siete tienes que estar lista —gritó desde el otro lado de la barra. Jordan levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de conformidad.

Llevaba una hora sentada junto al a cascada que tan presente había estado a lo largo de toda su

vida. Echaba tanto de menos a Martina que creía derrumbarse. Sabía que ese **Pág. 77** sentimiento iba a emerger en cuanto se encontrara en la Boca de Dragón. No quiso seguir mintiéndose y aceptó que había ido allí para eso, para recordar esta última semana en la bahía y poder echarla de menos en soledad. Necesitaba recordar cada minuto que habían compartido juntas. Su recuerdo era una herida abierta y el llanto de Jordan dejaba constancia de que esa chica que se había marchado a Nueva York era la causante del estado de su alma. El aire que respiraba le quemaba la garganta para más tarde explotarle en los pulmones. La idea de no volver a verla le desgarraba el corazón. Tras unas horas dejando aflorar sus sentimientos, intentó buscar el lado positivo de cada emoción. Se tranquilizó pensando que pronto la volvería a ver. El amor es caprichoso y en muchas ocasiones, como esa que estaba viviendo, puede resultar hasta destructivo. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de una chica heterosexual que vivía a tantos kilómetros de distancia? Le alentó pensar que si algo había hecho que sus sentimientos por Martina fuesen tan fuertes, ese algo quizás estuviera de su parte y, algún día, permitiera que se amaran para siempre. Abandonó esa última reflexión y se dispuso a regresar a la bahía. **Pág. 78**

NUEVA YORK

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento. El día había transcurrido, como era de esperar, monótono y con mucho trabajo. Jordan no había llamado a la oficina, así que pensó que, quizás, el contestador le diera noticias de ella.

Apresuró el paso y lo puso en funcionamiento. Le informó de que había dos mensajes.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y presintió que uno sería de ella. Cuando escuchó la voz de Heder sintió una enorme decepción, pero le animó la idea de que todavía quedaba un mensaje por escuchar: la voz de Jili sonó como un eco atronador en sus oídos. Apagó el contestador sin escucharlo. **Pág. 79**

Había estado todo el día pensando en Jordan. Cuando intentaba concentrarse, su imagen y sus palabras se apoderaban de su mente. Se encontraba desorientada en la ciudad y todo lo atribuía a que no tenía noticias de Jordan. Se estaba volviendo paranoica; empezaba a pensar que le podría haber pasado algo.

Intentó dormir sin éxito. Se levantó de la cama y fue directa al frigorífico. Esperaba que una pieza de fruta pudiese aclararle un poco las ideas. Se acurrucó en el sofá y se calmó un poco. Seguro que mañana se pondría en contacto con ella.

El despertador sonó mucho antes de lo que hubiese deseado. Hubiera sido el único día en toda su vida que no hubiese ido a Race. Ciertamente, la bahía la había cambiado mucho; a la vista estaba. Fue en busca del contestador automático: quizás no hubiese oído el teléfono y Jordan podría haber dejado un mensaje. Pero no fue así y sus ánimos empezaron a flojear. Tras una ducha rápida salió hacia su oficina.

—Buenos días, Jill. ¿Me han dejado algún mensaje? —preguntó deseando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

—No, Marti. El fuerte está tranquilo esta mañana. —Le ofreció una sonrisa a su jefa.

—Gracias, Jill —dijo decepcionada.

Una vez en su despacho, se asomó a la ventana. Estaba sintiendo la misma necesidad de ver a Jordan que el día que partió de la Bahía y deseaba que apareciera en el camino, con la furgoneta de los Almacenes Serens. No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero era una sensación que no le gustaba. Tenía importantes síntomas de debilidad. La atormentaba no saber nada de ella y, lo que era aún peor, cada minuto crecía en ella un deseo irrefrenable de volver a verla. **Pag. 80** Intentó concentrarse en el proyecto de BMS para olvidarse de la realidad, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que pasaba una página tras otra sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Estaba turbada por la situación. Meditó sobre los sentimientos que había tenido en Michigan, el día en que Amanda le abrió la puerta. Sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima al enterarse de que

estaba abandonando la casa. Era algo ilógico, puesto que a Martina le daban igual las relaciones que tuviera Jordan, pero pensó que así le dedicaría más tiempo a ella y podrían pasar el último día que le quedaba en la bahía juntas, sin que nadie las molestara. ¿Acaso se estaba engañando y realmente se alegraba de que lo dejara con Amanda por otro motivo? No quería pensar en ello. Ahora no. **Pag.** **81**

MONTANA

Acababan de llegar a Montana. Nunca había estado allí y el lugar le parecía precioso. Rebasaron el río que rodeaba la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia la casa de la prima de Grace. Resultó ser una señora de cierta edad con un estupendo sentido del humor y una vitalidad que ya le hubiese gustado tener a cualquier adolescente.

Inmediatamente Jordan pensó que a Martina le gustaría esta ciudad y deseó que se encontrara a su lado para compartir juntas ese viaje. Anheló volver a verla. Su forma de ser, su manera de expresarse, el timbre de su voz, todo en ella le parecía absolutamente maravilloso. Estaba incondicionalmente enamorada **.** **Pag. 83**

La casa estaba en el centro del pueblo y quedaba cerca de cualquier destino turístico de los que se habían marcado. La anciana les aconsejó la visita al zoológico. Lo habían construido hacía muy poco tiempo y era una de las atracciones más visitadas de la ciudad. Se dispusieron a comer algo y a fechar en su cuaderno de notas la primera visita para esa misma tarde.

—Grace, esto es precioso, mira cuántos patos. —Jordan se comportaba como una niña.

—¿Qué pasa, no sabías que había un zoo en Montana? —Grace le hablaba como si tuviese cinco años—. ¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar, cariño?

—Claro, mami! —Sonrió abiertamente—. Grace, estoy disfrutando mucho con este viaje. Gracias por haberte comportado siempre como una madre para mí. Ha sido muy bondadoso por tu parte, no había nada que te uniera a mí y... —Grace la interrumpió.

—Vamos, cariño, déjalo. No tienes que agradecerme nada, estoy segura de que tú en mi situación hubieses hecho lo mismo. —La abrazó con fuerza.

—De todos modos, gracias. No tenías ninguna obligación de acogerme en tu casa y tratarme como si hubiese salido de tu vientre.

—Aunque no te lo creas, para mí es como si hubieses salido de él. A veces recuerdo las contracciones y me dan ganas de pegarte por lo que me hiciste —bromeó Grace.

—Luego te quejas de mi peculiar sentido del humor. ¿No te das cuenta?, si soy igualita a ti.

—Y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de que sea así. Te quiero, Jordan.

—Y yo a ti, Grace. Gracias por salvarme la vida, nunca dejaré de agradecértelo. Nada de lo que yo pueda hacer por ti sería comparable a una milésima parte del amor que me has regalado. Pag. 84

—Vamos, deja de decir tonterías que vas a hacer que me ponga sentimental. —Grace estaba enternecida escuchando esas bonitas palabras de su hija.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? Hablo de Martina. —Cambió (le tema tajantemente.

—Si ya sé de lo que hablas. Si te digo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella y que, si no consigo que se enamore de mí, nunca más estaré con ninguna chica... ¿creerías que estoy loca?

—No, lo que creo es que todavía no te ha dado calabazas, cuando lo haga, no te quedará otra que reconstruir tu vida de alguna forma. Tiempo al tiempo, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos y deja que todo siga su curso. Si tiene que ser, será, y si no, no te frustres. Ya encontrarás a otra persona que sea la que dé luz a tus días.

—Te has enamorado alguna vez, Grace? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—Una vez. Era un tipo maravilloso que estuvo durante dos años trabajando en la bahía. Cuando se acabó el trabajo, regresó a Nueva York con su mujer y sus tres hijos. —Jordan se quedó pasmada mirando a la mujer que tenía delante—. No me mires así, no lo supe hasta el día en que se fue. Luego he tenido algunos amantes en la ciudad, pero nada serio. Nunca he tenido suerte en el amor. —Su rostro se llenó de resignación.

—Ojalá hubieses encontrado el amor. —Le agarró la mano con fuerza—. Así ahora serías mejor consejera —bromeó Jordan.

—Tú siempre alentando a los demás con tu peculiar sentido del humor. **Pág. 85**

NUEVA YORK

El ascensor conducía a Martina hacia su piso. Había pasado el día deambulando por el despacho como un auténtico fantasma. Definitivamente, aceptaba que Jordan había ahondado en su interior más de lo que había imaginado. Prueba de ello era que su recuerdo nunca se había alejado de ella. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarse, su imagen volvía a su cabeza aumentando su deseo de tener noticias suyas. Volvió a acercarse al contestador; quizás hoy le hubiese dejado algún mensaje. No fue así y todo su ser enfureció. Tras unos minutos de reflexión, se tranquilizó. Tal vez no habría vuelto a la casa del lago. ¡Claro!, por eso no había llamado. Si no había leído la nota era imposible que pudiese llamar. Al día siguiente a primera hora llamaría al Café de Grace y si no localizaba a Jordan allí, viajaría a la bahía el fin de semana; lo tenía decidido. **Pag.** **87**

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba todavía peor que la noche anterior. Había dormido unas cuantas horas así que, por lo menos, el cuerpo no se sentía tan derrotado como el alma. Fue corriendo a asearse: quería llegar, cuanto antes a la oficina. Una vez en la oficina, llamaría al Café de Grace. Esperaba que ella le informara sobre el paradero de Jordan.

—Buenos días, Jill. ¿Algún mensaje? —Se paró frente a la mesa de su secretaria.

—Sí: la reunión con los del proyecto BMS se ha adelantado. Tienes que estar en la sala de juntas en veinte minutos. —Vale, aparte de eso. ¿Hay algún mensaje en mi contestador? — Deseaba que así fuese, pero no hubo suerte. —No, nada más.

—Quiero que busques el teléfono de un establecimiento: Café de Grace, está en la Bahía de Michigan. En cuanto lo tengas, yente a mi despacho. —Acabó la frase mientras se alejaba.

Se hallaba de nuevo mirando por la cristalera de su oficina, contemplando a los neoyorquinos que caminaban de, un lado para otro. Desde que había regresado, tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo se encontraba en Nueva York y su mente en la Bahía. Se percataba de que su personalidad había cambiado por completo. Estando allí, se había encontrado relajada y amable; sin embargo, el regreso la, había convertido en una persona arisca y de constante mal humor. Intentó buscar respuestas para todas las emociones nuevas que la asaltaban, pero no acertó con ninguna. La única idea que tenía clara era que deseaba ver a Jordan. Su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, pero ¿por qué? **Pág. 88** =

La aparición de Jill dejó su pegunta sin contestar. —Aquí lo tienes. —Le entregó un papel con un número de teléfono escrito a bolígrafo.

—Gracias, Jill. —La despidió con la mirada.

Marcó el teléfono y, al primer tono que sonó, llamaron a la puerta del despacho.

—Sí, adelante. —Martina se sorprendió al ver a Walter. Colgó el teléfono de inmediato.

—Buenos días, Marti. ¿Le has dado un último repaso al proyecto? Ha llegado la hora de presentarlo. —Parecía exultante.

—Buenos días, Walter. Eh... Sí, claro —balbuceó.

—Pues vamos! En unos momentos la sala de juntas estará lista para comenzar. Va a ser un auténtico éxito, Marti. Va a ser lo más importante de tu carrera.

Martina sonrió, aunque sin mucho convencimiento. En ese momento le daba igual su carrera, lo único que quería era hablar con Jordan, y Walter le había estropeado el momento de hacerlo. Todo lo demás había quedado en un segundo plano. Se asustó al pensar así.

La sala de juntas estaba abarrotada de gente. Al haber estado tan alejada de Race esos días, Martina ni siquiera había pensado que aquel tendría que reencontrarse con Brandon. Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y fue directamente al asiento asignado al gerente, al lado de Walter. Durante toda la presentación del proyecto, su cabeza era incapaz de atender a las palabras que salían de la boca de su jefe. Cerró los ojos un momento.

—Martina, Marti. —La voz de Walter taladró su cerebro.

—¿Si? —Abrió los ojos y vio a toda la sala mirándola. Le había dado un pequeño vahído pero volvió en sí enseguida. —Quería que acabase cuanto antes esta reunión. **Pag. 89**

Después de una hora, toda la sala de juntas por fin se: levantó y la gente de BMS abandonó el

recinto. Martina agradeció infinitamente que ese momento hubiese llegado; El proyecto había sido un auténtico éxito. Habían firmado un acuerdo de millones de dólares y Walter estaba pletórico.

—Martina, quiero verte en mi despacho en quince minutos. —Walter sonó contundente.

—De acuerdo —concedió afligida. Sabía que le iba a caer una buena.

—Hola, Marti —se le acercó Brandon, radiante—. Enhorabuena, tu proyecto ha sido un éxito.

—Gracias, Brandon —contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Te gustaría que lo celebráramos esta noche en mi apartamento? Tú, yo y una buena botella de vino.

—Brandon: eres un tipo aburridísimo. No sé qué pude ver en ti. Desde luego, ha sido una de las peores relaciones que he tenido. ¡Ah!, un apunte para tu diario: eres bastante maullo en la cama —sonrió y se alejó de allí.

Una vez más, se dio cuenta del cambio que había experimentado. Su nuevo yo parecía mucho más lleno de sinceridad, miraba al frente y se preocupaba por lo que de verdad era importante. Pensó que realmente estaba apartando de sí misma lo superficial para orientarse más a lo trascendental.

Jordan le había llegado dentro porque le encantaba su forma de ser. Había despertado sentimientos en ella que, creía inexistentes y, tanto se había dejado llevar hacia su mundo, que ahora no podía afrontar sus emociones sin ella. Era una locura todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Jordan le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa y esa sensación sólo podía deberse al amor.

Se sentía aturdida y echó a andar hacía el despacho sin hacerse más preguntas. Cerró la puerta y deseó estar en un búnker para no volver a hablar con nadie hasta que sus sentimientos le permitieran reaccionar. **Pag.** **90**

Jill volvió a interrumpirla.

—Marti, Walter quiere verte en su despacho inmediatamente.

—Enseguida. —Sus cavilaciones la estaban dejando fuera de juego. Había olvidado por completo a Walter.

Se fue rápidamente hacia el despacho de Walter y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Si? Adelante —dijo con seriedad.

—Walter? —no sabía con lo qué se iba a encontrar. —Siéntate, Marti. —Le hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la silla.

—Gracias. Tú dirás. —Su voz denotaba preocupación.

—En primer lugar quiero felicitarte por el proyecto. Tu trabajo ha sido impecable y la gran parte del mérito de que haya salido bien es tuyo. —Se bajó un poco las gafas que llevaba puestas.

—Gracias, pero yo sólo me limité a cumplir con mis obligaciones —sonrió tímidamente.

—Pero también es cierto que por otro lado me preocupas. He notado como en distintos momentos de la presentación estabas ausente y sabes que en este trabajo eso no es bueno.

—Lo sé, Walter. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—Qué te pasa, Martina? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, podría ayudarte si está en mi mano. —La miró con cariño.

—No sé si podrás. —Su voz sonó temblorosa e intentó concentrase para no derrumbarse delante de Walter—. No sé lo qué me pasa. Estoy completamente desconectada del mundo. Necesito unos días más de descanso. Cuando regrese te prometo que volveré a ser la misma de siempre. **Pag.91**

Confia en mí. Martina en realidad no tenía pensado decirle eso.

—Está bien, Marti. Puedes faltar a la oficina los días que necesites, pero cuando vuelvas quiero ver a Martina Beret, la chica que ascendí a gerente hace un año. —Le acarició la mano.

—Gracias, Walter, gracias por confiar en mí —dijo con agradecimiento.

-Notifícale a Jill los días que pasarás fuera. No te preocupes por nada más.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Abandonó sigilosamente el despacho.

—Jill, no quiero que me moleste nadie, excepto si es alguna llamada de la Bahía de Michigan.

—Muy bien, no te preocupes. —Su secretaria la observó extrañada. Desde que había vuelto de sus vacaciones estaba distinta, pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar.

Martina se sentó en el sofá de su despacho sin dar crédito a la conversación que había tenido

con Walter. Le había pedido vacaciones a su jefe. Se imaginó que pensaría que su debilidad podría afectar negativamente a la empresa. De hecho, ella también lo pensaba. Acababa de poner en peligro su carrera, y todo porque se sentía confundida. Todo el juicio que tenía lo había dejado en Michigan, de eso estaba segura. **Pág.** **92**

MONTANA

—La echo mucho de menos, Grace. Me muero por volver a verla. —Jordan parecía turbada.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla a Nueva York? —preguntó afable.

—¿Sabes cuántas empresas de finanzas hay en Manhattan? —preguntó desesperada.

—Era broma, Jordan, no puedes presentarte en su vida y decirle: «Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy la chica que conociste en Michigan. Por cierto, me he enamorado de ti». No puedes hacer eso, cariño.

—¿Por qué no? Me va a dar algo. Tú no me crees. Me muero por ella, Grace. Pero claro, tú no sabes lo que es eso porque nunca te has enamorado de alguien. —Jordan se arrepintió al momento de que salieran esas palabras de su boca—. Lo siento —dijo retractándose. **Pag.93**

—Jordan, no puedo dejar que te tires a una piscina sin agua. Aunque ahora te enfades conmigo, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo correcto y lo hago por ti.

—Eres como la mujer del tiempo: «deja que pase el tiempo», y siempre con el tiempo a vueltas. No puedo dejar que pase más tiempo porque, a este paso, no viviré para ver qué sucederá —le recriminó enfurecida. Grace rió abiertamente y Jordan se enfadó mucho más.

—Nadie se muere de amor, por favor, Jordan. No conocía yo esta faceta tuya tan dramática.

—¿Qué me dices de Romeo y Julieta? Si eso no es morir de amor, que baje Dios y lo vea. Yo lo siento así y muy fuerte. —Gesticuló con las manos.

—Creo que eres un poco mayorcita para creerte todas esas las películas, ¿no?

—Tienes razón, omitamos el comentario de Romeo y Julieta —se excusó avergonzada.

—Tomamos un café en el bar de abajo? —preguntó Grace.

—Perfecto —asintió Jordan.

El establecimiento estaba en la puerta de al lado." Habían entablado una cierta amistad con la camarera del café, puesto que tenía mucha confianza con la prima de Grace.

Grace animaba a Jordan para que mantuviera con la camarera alguna conversación interesante y luego la invitara a salir a tomar algo por ahí. Estaba como loca por que se olvidara de Martina.

«Un clavo saca a otro clavo»,' le había comentado por la mañana. No sabía de lo qué hablaba, puesto que los sentimientos de Jordan por la chica que vivía en Nueva York no había clavo capaz de sacarlos. **PAG. 94**

De repente, a Jordan se le ocurrió algo y se dispuso a hacerlo.

—Perdona, ¿tenéis teléfono público? —preguntó a la camarera.

—Sí, lo tienes en ese pasillo, antes de llegar a los baños. Jordan le guiñó un ojo a Grace y se encaminó hacia él. Ella la miró con perplejidad.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Miró entre un montón de guías telefónicas que había apiladas al lado del teléfono y la última era la que buscaba: Nueva York. Antes de ponerse a buscar el apellido Beret, rezó para que no hubiese muchos, pero la suerte no corría de su lado. Cuando llegó a ese apellido contó más de cincuenta: era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Probó con unos diez, pensando que quizás el destino repartiera las cartas a su favor, pero no hubo suerte. Siempre se encontraba con la misma contestación: «Lo siento, se ha equivocado». La desilusión se apoderaba de ella. No era capaz de olvidar su constante problema: Martina Beret.

Pasó otra noche como todas las que había tenido desde que había conocido a Martina: sin poder dormir. Las preguntas volvían a agolparse en su cabeza, dejando su mente atorada. ¿Por qué no le había dejado a Grace alguna forma de contactar con ella? Quizás no quisiera volver a verla. Eso era imposible, en alguna conversación le había hecho saber que estaba feliz de haberla conocido. No tenía motivos para desaparecer sin más. «Piensa, Jordan, piensa», se dijo. No podía evitar seguir devanándose los sesos. **Pág.** **95**

La última persona que la había visto era Amanda y no consideraba a Martina tan poco

inteligente como para darle su número de teléfono. Tuvo que sospechar que lo tiraría en cuanto se diese la vuelta.

Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos. Deseaba tanto volver a verla que creía estar volviéndose loca. Olvidarse de Martina iba a ser extremadamente difícil. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por ella, quizás fuese la única forma de alejar los sentimientos que tanto la estaban atormentando. Un rotundo rechazo podría ser la manera de dar una tregua a sus emociones. Esa podría ser la opción correcta. Tenía que encontrarla y confesarle su amor. Era lo mejor.

Un pensamiento afloró dejando en Jordan una conmoción pasajera. La casa del lago. Tal vez hubiera dejado alguna forma de contactar con ella en la casa del lago. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Igual pensó que al día siguiente pasaría por su casa para explicarle su ausencia del día anterior. Tenía que volver cuanto antes a la bahía. Tuvo el presentimiento de que allí encontraría algo. Pag. 96

NUEVA YORK

Martina conducía en dirección a su apartamento, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía muy lejos de la persona que había sido semanas atrás. Todo en ella era diferente, no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Desde que había salido de la bahía se había sentido infeliz, pero le parecía impensable que todas estas sensaciones las provocase Jordan. Era heterosexual, nunca se había fijado en una mujer, y además, no podría acostarse con ninguna. Sin embargo, deseaba tanto volver a verla que creía que iba a morir. ¿Por qué no podía ser Jordan un hombre? Se podrían enamorar, casar y tener hijos. Todo lo que hacen la mayoría de las parejas. Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza de sus ojos y sintió en su estómago como si miles de puñales la cortaran por dentro. **Pag.** **97**

Llegó a su apartamento. Quería alejarse de todo y pensó que posiblemente le viniese bien hablar con algún psicólogo. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? «Martina, creo que te gusta una mujer y no hay más vueltas que darle, tienes que aceptarlo», dijo en voz alta. Se desesperó y se tiró en el sofá; no podía pensar. No le podía estar ocurriendo una cosa así. Creía que era una persona abierta con respecto a la homosexualidad y ahora estaba demostrando que ni siquiera aceptaba la suya. La situación le superaba. No se veía levantándose todas las mañanas al lado de una mujer, ni acostándose todas las noches con ella. Tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se fue al dormitorio. Aunque era temprano, lo único que necesitaba era dejar de pensar. Nunca más volvería a la bahía. Estar allí la había convertido en una paranoica infeliz.

Tras varias horas dando vueltas sobre el colchón, nuevos pensamientos la asaltaron. Si Jordan fuese un hombre, quizás ni se hubiese fijado en ella, porque no sería ella. A Martina la atraía por todo lo que representaba. Siendo como era, Jordan había conseguido despertar los sentimientos más profundos que habitaban en ella. Con esa magia que poseía había logrado hacerle sentir todo eso que llevaba dentro. Siendo así, Jordan, una mujer.

Desde el momento en que empezó a sentir algo pon ella, se había estado engañando. No quería enamorarse de ella, pero ahora sabía que es algo que no se elige. Era la única manera de que el amor perdure en el tiempo. La imposibilidad de elegirlo nos vuelve impotentes, pero hace de nuestra emoción un sentimiento verdadero, porque no vas predispuesto a ello, porque no haces nada para que s cumpla. Simplemente te muestras como eres, con tus defec4tos y virtudes, así es como debe de enamorarse la gente, mostrándose realmente como es. Pag. 98

Las lágrimas brotaban una y otra vez. Quería hablar con Jordan, necesitaba contarle todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo; ella la ayudaría. Deseaba tenerla a su lado, en su cama, abrazándola y susurrándole al oído que estuviese tranquila, que ella calmaría su dolor. Sabía que era un paso difícil el que iba a dar, cambiaría su vida por completo. Pero también sabía que si no lo hacía su corazón no se lo perdonaría. Superaría esta situación con Jordan, ella sabría qué hacer. Mañana regresaría a la Bahía de Michigan. Lo veía claro. **Pag.99**

MONTANA

—Buenos días, Grace, y Lois? —Se frotó los ojos.

—Buenos días, cariño. Ha ido al mercado. Me ha dicho que no fuera con ella porque traería una sorpresa. —Enarcó las cejas.

—Qué dulce es tu prima, es una señora encantadora —comentó bostezando.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón —afirmó.

—Grace, voy a bajar un momento al bar de abajo, necesito llamar a la bahía. Tengo que hablar con Neil, necesito que me haga un favor.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Grace. **Pag.101**

—No, vuelvo enseguida. —Cogió las llaves y salió por la puerta.

No había demasiada gente a esas horas en el café, cosa que agradeció.

—Hola, ¿puedo usar el teléfono? —pregunto a la camarera.

—Hola. Claro que sí, está ahí detrás. —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias. —Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Llamó al Café de Grace. Nell llevaría dos horas haciendo huevos revueltos como una loca. Estaría deseando que la dueña volviese pronto de sus vacaciones imprevistas. Nelly llevaba trabajando en el café tres años. Tenía treinta años y era una persona amable y de constante buen humor. Sabía que lo que le iba a pedir no le costaría ningún esfuerzo.

—Hola, guapa. ¿Cuántas docenas de huevos llevas? —carcajeó a este lado del teléfono.

—Jordan! Qué alegría. ¿Cuándo volvéis?, ¿qué tal todo por ahí? Se os echa mucho de menos.

—Su tono denotó un poco de tristeza.

—No creo que volvamos. Grace ha dicho que te iba a dejar la cafetería, ¿qué te parece? — preguntó risueña.

—¡Ni de broma, Jordan! Grace tiene mucho mejor humor para estar aquí metida todo el día. Yo sólo sirvo para algo temporal. Me volvería loca.

—Nelly, necesito que me hagas un favor —interrumpió Jordan con voz seria.

—Claro, Jordan, tú dirás —escuchó atenta.

—Necesito que vayas a la casa de la señora Peterson, ¿sabes cuál es?

—¿Es la que está junto al lago?, ¿la que tiene dos plantas? —preguntó Neli.

—Sí, esa es —afirmó Jordan. **Pag. 102**

—Es una casa preciosa, Jordan, es la que más me gusta de la bahía.

—Sí, a mí también. Bien, pues el favor es que vayas hasta allí y mires si hay algún número de teléfono apuntado en algún lado o alguna nota, no sé, algo. Nelly lo que encuentres lo dejo en tus manos, ¿vale? Cuando tengas noticias llámame, por favor. Apunta el número: 551012045.

—¿Es muy urgente? —preguntó con el bolígrafo en la boca.

—Si, Nelly. Hazlo cuanto antes, por favor —rogó por el teléfono.

—No te preocupes, ahora llamo a Thelma para que venga a relevarme. Te llamo en un par de horas. Hasta ahora, Jordan.

—Hasta luego, Nell, Y gracias. —Seguidamente colgó el teléfono.

Estuvo unos minutos en la cabina telefónica y deseó que en unas horas por fin pudiese contactar con Martina. Necesitaba tanto hablar con ella que se sentía desesperada. El día anterior había pensado en volver a la bahía, pero no quería estropearle las vacaciones a Grace sin ningún motivo, así que se le ocurrió que Nelly podría acercarse hasta la casa del lago. **PAG. 103**

NUEVA YORK

Mientras preparaba el equipaje, sus pensamientos seguían siendo caóticos. No sabía qué le iba a decir a Jordan, no había pensado por dónde empezar. Seguramente pensaría que estaba loca. Se supone que la gente no se enamora en una semana. ¿Entonces qué sentía por ella? Jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie. En muchas ocasiones incluso había llegado a asegurar que no estaba hecha para el amor. Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación, haciendo las maletas para ir en busca de la chica que había trastocado toda su vida. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la

bahía, necesitaba calmarse tras esos horribles días de incesantes quebraderos de cabeza. Cabía la opción de que Jordan **Pag. 105** no sintiese nada por ella, pero estaba segura de que sus palabras la ayudarían a dejar de navegar a la deriva. No sabía con qué se iba a encontrar en Michigan y eso la ponía más nerviosa. Desde que asimiló el hecho de que se sentía atraída por una mujer, había olvidado por completo que ella todavía no la había llamado. Recordó su voz y ansió con toda su alma volver a oírla. El amor es difícil de describir. Hacía unas semanas, era una exitosa financiera heterosexual y, una semana después, se había convertido en una mujer que había pedido días de descanso para lanzarse en los brazos de otra mujer. Si Heder se hubiese quedado en Italia, en vez de viajar a Inglaterra, Martina no se encontraría en esta situación. Tal vez existiera el destino, quizás se encontrase en esta situación porque ese era su lugar. Lo tenía todo listo para partir hacia la bahía y, de nuevo, la inquietud se apoderó de ella. En unas horas vería a Jordan, estaba impaciente por el reencuentro. Por momentos, veía como una absurda locura todo esto que iba a hacer, pero algo dentro de ella la empujaba a ello. Por una vez en su vida, se dejaba llevar por el corazón.

Echó un último vistazo a la estancia, no quería olvidarse de nada. Sabía que el viaje que iba a hacer era el más importante de su vida. Pasara lo que pasara, la mujer que volvería a entrar por esa puerta no sería la misma. Los sentimientos cambiaban por días y el viaje a la bahía sería determinante. Esperaba que Jordan comprendiese, que entendiese por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo aquello. Aunque ella no sintiese nada por Martina, lo único que sería capaz de reconfortarla en aquellos momentos era Jordan, de eso estaba segura.

Sintió un ligero miedo cuando pensó en mantener relaciones sexuales con ella. Hasta ahora no había pensado en ese aspecto de la relación. Antes, nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora era algo que iba ligado a sus sentimientos. Pag. 106 Sintió un ligero vértigo, pero se calmó pensando que todo se vería cuando llegara el momento. Seguramente .Jordan no querría empezar una nueva relación; Amanda estaba muy reciente en su corazón.

Salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Pulsó el botón y esperó a que llegara a su planta. Oyó a lo lejos un sonido de teléfono y cayó en la cuenta de que era el suyo. El sonido provenía de su apartamento. **Pag.107**

MONTANA

Llevaba mas de una hora esperando que sonara el teléfono. Nelly estaría a punto de llamarla. Solo deseaba que hubiese encontrado alguna señal de Martina, algún modo de poder hablar con ella y confesarle todo su amor. Todavía no sabía cómo se lo diría, no lo había pensado, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Esto alejaría de una vez por todas las dudas que le habían asaltado durante estos días.

Sonó el teléfono.

—Jordan, es Nelly. —Grace le tendió el teléfono.

—Ya era hora, no me quedan uñas! —dijo enseñándole las manos. **Pág. 109**

—Hola, Nelly, tú dirás. —Su rostro expresaba impaciencia.

—Acabo de llegar de la casa del lago y... —Su voz sonó traviesa.

—Y qué, Nelly? ¿Había algo? —preguntó ansiosa. —Grace me ha dicho que no te lo suelte de golpe porque tu corazón podría sufrir un colapso.

—Muy graciosa la señora Grace, pero dime ya lo que has encontrado.

—Jordan, ¿estás segura de que lo quieres oír? Sé que te decepcionará y tienes que disfrutar de lo que te queda de vacaciones. —Sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Nelly, o lo sueltas ya o te aseguro que la próxima vez que me veas te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho. —Su voz era tajante.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho desde el principio que este recadito era por amor, lo hubiese hecho más rápido. Y también me podrías haber avisado de que te pondrías agresiva conmigo, así le hubiese mandado el favor a otra —dijo irónicamente.

—Bueno, anda, perdóname. —Se tranquilizó—. Y ahora suéltalo, te lo digo en serio, con esto no estoy para cachondeos.

—Está bien, había una nota. Pone que se lo ha pasado muy bien contigo estos días...

—¿En serio, Nelly? —A Jordan le dio un vuelco el corazón escuchando esa frase.

—Jordan, no me interrumpas ahora que me he lanzado. ¡Claro que es en serio! Que se alegra mucho de haberte conocido y que siente irse sin despedirse. —Hizo una pausa.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó impaciente.

—Sí, hay algo más. Dos teléfonos, uno el de su oficina y otro el de su casa. **Pág. 110**

—Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Nelly, te quiero. —Estaba eufórica.

—No mientas, a la que quieres es a ella. —Carcajeó y .Iordan la acompañó celebrando su felicidad—. Apunta: el de la oficina es el 525987418 y el de su casa 525741296.

—Gracias, Nelly. Mil gracias.

—No hay de qué, Jordan. Os echamos de menos. —La voz de la chica se entristeció levemente.

—Eso es porque os tenemos muy mal acostumbradas. tendríamos que salir de la bahía por lo menos una vez al año y así estaríais preparadas para superar nuestra ausencia —dijo cariñosamente.

—Nos vemos pronto, Jordan. Y tráeme algún regalo —repuso divertida.

—Eso está hecho. Un beso.

Respiró aliviada. Por fin hablaría con ella. Marcó primero el número de su casa. Si no la encontraba allí, llamaría al trabajo. Sonaron cuatro tonos y nadie cogió el teléuno. El contestador saltó y pudo volver a disfrutar de la VOZ de Martina. Fue un auténtico regalo para sus sentidos. **Pág. 111**

NUEVA YORK

Consideró la opción de no contestar al teléfono y adentrarse rápido en el ascensor, pero pensando en todos los días que pasaría fuera, sería bueno contestar por si alguien tenía que informarla de algo importante. Quizás fuera Walter, o Jill, así que dejó las maletas en la puerta y entró para contestar a esa llamada. El contestador se había activado, descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, chica de ciudad. —No esperaba que fuese a contestar y el corazón le iba a mil.

—Jordan! —exclamó sorprendida. **Pag. 113**

—Pensé que no estabas en casa, te iba a dejar un mensaje. —Poder hablar con ella le parecía un milagro.

—No estaba, si acabo de entrar para contestar al teléfono. —No conseguía hablar sin balbucear.

—¿Qué tal todo por la gran ciudad? —Estaba desbordante de emoción.

—Oye, necesito hablar contigo. —Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó preocupada.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? —Rompió a llorar.

—Estoy en Montana. No sabía que me habías dejado una nota con tu teléfono en la casa del lago. Hoy Nelly ha encontrado la nota y te he llamado en cuanto me lo ha dicho. Pero, dime,

¿qué te pasa? —Su voz denotó preocupación.

—Jordan, tengo el equipaje hecho, salgo ahora mismo para Michigan. Necesito hablar contigo, estoy a punto de volverme loca. No sé lo qué me pasa, tengo miedo. —No podía hablar con claridad.

—Marti, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? —Le parecía increíble estar hablando de nuevo con la chica que amaba.

—Desde que volví de la bahía no soy la misma persona. Me he pasado todas las noches en vela... —No sabía cómo expresarse, las ideas se le acumulaban desordenadamente en la cabeza impidiéndole pensar con claridad—. Echo de menos absolutamente todo de Michigan. — Necesitaba decirle que la amaba pero no encontraba las palabras.

—Yo te echo de menos a ti —soltó Jordan sin pensar. Su voz se había quebrado.

—Dios mío, necesito verte. Estos días aquí han sido un auténtico caos, mi vida ha cambiado por completo, sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar a completa locura... Desde que marché de allí una necesidad ha marcado todos mis días, una necesidad que aumenta día a día y que me

está agotando... Jordan, creo que me he enamorado de ti. —De nuevo las lágrimas aparecieron **.** **Pág. 114**

—Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vi —Jordan también estaba llorando.

—Tengo miedo, nunca me había ocurrido algo así. Necesito que me ayudes, por favor. —Su voz se quebraba.

—Tú también me vas a tener que ayudar, Martina. Lo que siento por ti nunca lo había sentido antes por nadie, así que casi estamos en igualdad de condiciones. —El corazón le latía con fuerza, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le parecía un sueño.

—¿Dónde me has dicho que estás? —Se sentía desesperada por verla.

—En Montana. He venido con Grace a visitar a una prima suya.

—¿Y cuando vuelves a Michigan? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Hoy mismo. ¿Tenemos una cita, no? —preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

—Mil citas vamos a tener, Jordan.

—No sabes lo que te he echado de menos, Martina —le temblaba la voz.

—Y yo a ti, estoy deseando volver a verte —inspiró aire con fuerza.

—Esta tarde estoy allí —Jordan tenía una sensación que nunca había experimentado.

—Te espero en la casa del lago.

-A las seis?

—A las seis y cinco es perfecto. —La conversación le parecía inverosímil a Martina, Jordan le había cambiado la vida. **Pag. 115**

BAHÍA DE MICHIGAN

El reloj de Martina marcaba las cinco de la tarde. El viaje llegaba a su fin. Se encontraba en el camino que conducía a la casa del lago y, conforme se acercaba, su estado de nervios aumentaba paulatinamente. Hacía ocho horas que había hablado con Jordan y ya necesitaba volver a hacerlo. No había pensado en cómo sería el reencuentro y, cuánto más cerca estaba, más dudas le asaltaban. Su conversación de hacía unas horas había sido maravillosa, pero todavía seguía dudando de que Jordan se sintiese atraída por ella. Sin embargo, parecía que sus sentimientos eran similares y eso aumentaba la confianza en sí misma, por mucho que ciertas dudas siguieran presentes. Verla era lo que más anhelaba en este instante. **Pág.** **117**

Sacó las maletas del coche. Volver a respirar ese aire empapado de olor a jazmín le hizo sentir renovada. Contempló unos segundos el entorno que la envolvía y todo le pareció excitante. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Quedaba menos de una hora para estar con Jordan. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Su primera tentación sería echarse en sus brazos, pero sabía que el miedo de tenerla enfrente en estas nuevas condiciones tal vez le paralizara. Era una mujer y su mente tenía presente ese factor continuamente.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Jordan acababa de depositar el equipaje en la puerta de su casa. Grace había decidido regresar con ella a la bahía en lugar de disfrutar de sus últimos días de descanso en Montana. Jordan agradeció que volviera con ella: sus conversaciones no dejaron que durante el largo viaje de vuelta a casa su cabeza diese demasiadas vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Martina. Grace se había mostrado feliz por los sentimientos de Marti, pero Jordan sabía que dentro de ella habitaban muchas dudas sobre la chica de Nueva York, aunque no dijera nada. La dejó en su casa y se despidió deseándole suerte.

Se dio una ducha rápida y subió a la furgoneta de Serens. Era el vehículo que utilizaba para desplazarse por Michigan. Le apasionaba conducir, por eso no le importaba estar todo el día de un lado para otro. Cuando volvió a ver desde la carretera la casa del lago, su cuerpo se estremeció y tuvo que parar para recomponerse. Continuó con calma y aparcó delante de la casa. Tenía la boca seca, lo que le hizo recordar la refrescante limonada de la señora Peterson que tanto le hubiese apetecido. Pero esta tarde no venía con ningún pedido. Estaba allí por amor. **Pag.** **118**

Subió las escaleras del porche y vio una nota colgaba del lomo de la puerta: «Si eres una chica lista, y sé que lo eres, sabrás donde encontrarme. No podía pasar más tiempo sin ver ese

paraje». Supo donde se encontraba al instante, pero la reprendería por haberse atrevido a ir hasta Boca de Dragón sin ella.

Cuando llegó, un Jaguar estaba aparcado en el borde del camino. Ya se había olvidado por completo que la chica de la cual se había enamorado era una financiera de éxito.

Se acercó por la orilla de la cascada. Ahí se encontraba otra vez, en la Boca de Dragón. Estaba sentada junto al mismo árbol que les había dado sombra días atrás. Qué lejanos le parecían los momentos que había compartido allí con ella estando en Montana y qué cercanos se le revelaban ahora. Estaba arrebatadora. Era imposible que la vida sonriera a Jordan de aquel modo, pensaba. Su existencia había estado marcada por la desgracia y la infelicidad y ahora, la mujer que amaba, le había confesado su amor.

—Hola, chica de ciudad. —Sonrió abiertamente. —Hola, chica de campo. —Una excitación incomprensible atravesó su cuerpo.

Se levantó y observó unos segundos a Jordan. Nunca se había fijado en ella como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Medía unos cuantos centímetros más que ella. Su cuerpo era terso. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos y su nariz perfectamente recta. Lucía siempre una perfecta sonrisa y sus ojos denotaban sinceridad. Era una chica muy seductora, desprendía una atracción innata. Abrió sus brazos y Jordan se dejé envolver por ellos. **Pag.119**

—Te he echado de menos, Martina. —Su voz sonó quebrada.

—Jordan, no sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a verte, estos días han sido una auténtica agonía. No sé qué me está pasando. —El labio inferior le temblaba y le fue imposible contener las lágrimas.

—Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un minuto desde que volviste a Nueva York. —Estaba llorando.

—Qué nos ha pasado, Jordan? —preguntó afligida. —No lo sé, Marti. Lo único que llego a comprender es que nunca me había sentido tan desamparada.

—Jordan, prométeme que vas a ayudarme en todo esto, estoy perdida. —Seguía aferrada a sus brazos.

—Martina, te juro que voy a hacer todo lo que necesites, lo único que deseo es tenerte cerca. Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura —dijo alentadora.

Jordan le levantó la barbilla muy despacio, sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y sintieron el fuego del amor recorriendo cada pedacito de sus cuerpos. Sus rostros se acercaron buscando el intenso calor que desprendían sus labios, hasta que se encontraron. Todos sus sentidos agradecieron el recorrido suave de las lenguas. El estómago de Martina se encogió en varias ocasiones y en ese instante supo que ya no moriría sin haber conocido el amor verdadero.

Besar a Martina fue una sensación nueva para Jordan. Sus sentimientos estaban totalmente desbordados. Irradiaba seducción por cada poro de su piel. Su compañía hacía que la percepción del tiempo estuviese totalmente desajustada. Hasta que no la había conocido, pensaba que el amor era lo que sentía por Amanda, pero estaba tan equivocada... Mar- tina había provocado en su interior un auténtico huracán de emociones, que sólo podía ser amainado teniéndola cerca. **Pág.** **120**

—Jordan, no sabía qué hacer, creo que en estos días he perdido el juicio.

—Lo único que te pasa es que nunca te habías sentido atraída por una mujer y eso te da miedo

—dijo para tranquilizarla.

—Tengo muchas dudas, pero sé que lo que siento por ti es de verdad. Lo que no sé es cómo canalizar todos esos sentimientos. No quiero hacerte daño. —Le acarició la cara.

—Marti, si dentro de dos meses decides que todo lo que sientes ahora por mí, era una cortina de humo... seguiré pensando que habrán merecido la pena todas las emociones que me has hecho sentir en estos días. —Besó su mejilla.

Jordan se sentó en el suelo y tiró suavemente de la mano de Martina para que la acompañara.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Amanda? —preguntó aferrada a su mano.

—Lo dejamos el día que volviste a Nueva York. Gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de que no estábamos hechas la una para la otra. —Sonrió tímidamente.

—Ese día fui a tu casa a buscarte, no quería marcharme sin despedirme. —Se intuía un tono de

disculpa en su voz.

—Lo sé, Grace me lo dijo. Y te lo agradezco. Pasé todo el día al otro lado del lago. Me apetecía estar sola para pensar.

—¿No fuiste a la casa del lago, verdad?

—No, fui al Café de Grace y allí me enteré de que habías vuelto a Nueva York. No se me ocurrió que podrías haber dejado allí alguna forma de contactar contigo. Cuando lo pensé ya estaba en Montana. Siento no haberte llamado antes. —Tomó su cara con suavidad y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

—Te sientes bien? Si no quieres que siga, dímelo con absoluta confianza. —La miró embelesada. **Pag.121**

—No, no, me encanta. Pensaba que besar a una chica sería algo raro, pero nadie me había hecho levitar con un beso y tú lo has hecho dos veces. Es una sensación muy extraña. —Miró la Boca de Dragón y respiró aire con suavidad.

Definitivamente, Martina era la mujer de sus sueños. Sabía con certeza que jamás encontraría a nadie que le produjese estas sensaciones. Deseaba que el tiempo se parase, al fin se sentía totalmente feliz y todo se lo debía a ella. Imploró para que la vida no las separara nunca y que el camino que les quedara por recorrer fuese siempre el mismo para las dos. Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Puedo preguntarte algo?, pero quiero que me digas la verdad.

—Sí, claro, dime. —Le estaba acariciando el pelo.

—Quiero saber si Grace es bruja y le echa alguna sustancia a sus huevos que le cambie la vida por completo a la gente que los prueba. —Se rió y Jordan se sumó a las risas.

—La verdad es que sí. Pensaba ocultártelo hasta que lleváramos doce años juntas, pero claro, me olvidaba de que eres demasiado inteligente para nosotras —bromeó.

—No, te lo digo en serio, no te imaginas lo que me ha cambiado la forma de ver la vida, Jordan. He cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo... —Estaba mirando al río.

—Marti, la vida es cuestión de prioridades, supongo que ahora tienes otras diferentes a las que tenías hace una semana, por eso ves todo tan distinto. —Le acarició el rostro.

—Siento algo tan fuerte por ti que me da miedo —dijo con tristeza.

—Ese miedo también lo tengo yo. Intenté borrarte de mil formas de mi pensamiento, incluso dejé la Bahía para dejar de pensar en ti. Y te aseguro que no lo conseguí. —Contempló la Boca de Dragón. **Pág. 122**

—¿Crees en el destino, Jordan? —preguntó mirándola.

—Creo en el corazón, en que es lo más puro que tenemos en nosotros, no hace diferencias de ningún tipo, solo se deja llevar por las emociones. —La miró dedicándole esta última frase.

—Yo creo que todo está escrito y pasa por alguna razón, es como si cada cosa que te pasa en la vida, con el tiempo tiene su explicación. —Se sentía aliviada después de los días que habían transcurrido en Nueva York.

—Martina, creo que has sido muy valiente haciendo [rente a tus sentimientos. —La miró a los ojos.

—¿Valiente? Estoy aterrorizada, Jordan. No sabía cómo decirte que creía que me había enamorado de ti, me han asaltado mil dudas en Nueva York y no sé cómo va a salir lo nuestro. Yo nunca había estado con una mujer.

—¿Por qué te has decidido a venir? —le susurró.

—Porque, por primera vez en mi vida, he decidido escuchar a mi corazón y hacerle caso. —Las lágrimas asomaron tímidamente por sus mejillas.

—Eres la persona más especial que me he encontrado nunca, Martina. —Las palabras manaron de su boca.

Jordan se incorporó para luego tumbarse al lado de Mar- tina, sus brazos se entrelazaron y las dos mujeres desearon sentir de nuevo el contacto de sus labios.

—Sientes miedo por lo que pueda pasar entre nosotras? —preguntó acariciándola.

—Claro que sí, tengo miedo porque estoy totalmente segura de que no volveré a sentir por nadie lo que siento estando contigo.

—Te necesito, Jordan —susurró en su oído.

—Y yo a ti, Martina. **Pág. 123**

Empezaba a oscurecer en la Boca de Dragón y decidieron volver hacia la casa del lago. Aparcaron los vehículos delante del jardín.

—Gracias por todo, Martina. Has hecho que esta tarde sea la más especial de mi vida.

—Para mí también lo ha sido, Jordan. Nunca he estado tan bien.

—Bueno, ¿te apetece que cenemos algo en el Café de Grace? —preguntó invitándola.

—Jordan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —dijo afligida. —Sabes que sí —contestó con dulzura.

—Hoy necesito tenerte para mí, preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí. Mañana vamos a donde tú quieras. —Claro que sí.

—Gracias. —Le besó la cara.

—Tienes algo en la nevera que podamos cenar?

—Sí, algo queda, eso no es problema —contestó Mar- tina.

La casa de Martina hacía a Jordan pensar en la señora Peterson. Nunca imaginó que cuando ella faltase su vida cambiaría de aquel modo. En alguna ocasión se había preguntado por qué Martina no había tenido contacto con aquella señora entrañable, pero pensó que en todas las familias siempre hay alguna desavenencia.

Prepararon rápidamente la cena. El tiempo a su lado pasaba demasiado deprisa. Algo dentro de ella intuía que todo lo que estaba pasando no podría durar mucho y se prometió a sí misma que disfrutaría al máximo de sus días al lado de Martina.

Desde que había vuelto a la bahía, la inquietud de Mar- tina se había disipado. Todo su interior estaba en calma, los días de delirio por la ausencia de Jordan le parecían lejanos, aunque algún interrogante quedaba en su interior. **Pág. 124** La había besado y la sensación que provocaba el contacto de sus labios en su piel la invadía. No quería imaginarse el día en que hiciesen el amor. No sabía qué hacían dos mujeres en la cama. Se sentía virgen y muy asustada por ese momento, pero sabía que Jordan la guiaría con amor en ese terreno que a ella le costaba tanto imaginar.

—Por qué no me habías dicho que cocinabas tan bien, Jordan? —preguntó relamiéndose.

—Porque no hubieses vuelto a Nueva York y entonces todo esto no hubiese ocurrido — contestó bromeando.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación de que hagas lo que hagas en tu vida lo haces bien? —La miró con dulzura.

—No es oro todo lo que reluce, Marti. Casi todo lo hago mal en mi vida —dijo con resignación.

—Vamos, no seas dramática, cocinas estupendamente y besas mucho mejor. —Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

—Eres increíble, Martina, eres la perfección en persona. Creo que la gente que te haya tenido en su vida y te haya dejado escapar estaba realmente loca. —Se sentía en una nube.

—Eso mismo pienso yo de Amanda. —Se arrepintió de haberla nombrado y por primera vez sintió una punzada de celos en su interior.

—La verdad es que ella no me valoraba demasiado, nada de lo que hacía parecía contentarla nunca. —Desvió la mirada de sus ojos.

—¿Entonces, por qué no lo dejasteis antes?

—Supongo que a veces los seres humanos pecamos de conformistas. Al principio no nos fue mal, pero con el tiempo empezó con sus grandes aspiraciones económicas y me veía como a una simple chica de campo sin muchas ambiciones y sin muchos recursos, por qué no admitirlo. —Jordan se sintió inferior a la chica que tenía delante. **Pag.** **125**

—El dinero no aporta felicidad a la vida, con el tiempo se dará cuenta —dijo convencida.

—Sí, eso decís todos los que lo tenéis —bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

—¿No dejarías la Bahía por nada del mundo, verdad?

—El amor sería lo único capaz de hacerme renunciar al deseo de morir en este lugar. —Se sorprendió al contestar así. Hasta entonces creía que no había nada en el mundo por lo que renunciar a vivir en Michigan, pero se dio cuenta de que sí había algo: Martina Beret.

—Dejarías todo esto por amor? No lo hiciste por Amanda. —Deseó que le dijera que por ella sí lo haría.

—Tú no eres Amanda y lo que yo siento por ti no es ni parecido. Si quieres saber si dejaría Michigan si tú me lo pidieras, la respuesta es sí —espetó convencida.

—No lo haría, Jordan, no podría obligarte a que te alejaras de lo que más quieres en el mundo.

—En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Jordan estaba enamorada de ella.

—Y tú dejarías Nueva York, si yo te lo pidiera? —preguntó dubitativa.

—Sí, lo haría, Jordan, pero me costaría lo mismo que a ti renunciar a mi vida allí. Me ha costado demasiado sacrificio estar donde estoy. —Sonó menos convincente que Jordan, pero hablaba en serio.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No lo sé, le dije a Walter que necesitaba unos días de descanso, pero tendré que volver a Manhattan pronto, tengo demasiado trabajo. —La miró, escrutándola—. Puedo venir el próximo fin de semana, bueno todos, claro. **Pag.** **126**

—¿Sí? Eso es magnífico. —Sabía tan bien como Mar- tina que la distancia que las separaba era un problema.

—Esperaré ansiosa todos los próximos fines de semana de mi vida. —Su voz sonó triste.

—Y yo igual. —La miró con cariño.

—Te apetece que nos tomemos un café en el porche? —preguntó sin darle importancia a lo-que estaban hablando dos minutos antes.

—Oh, no! —exclamó Jordan—. El café grumoso ha vuelto para dañar mi delicado estómago.

—Se palpó la tripa bromeando.

—Si no quieres puedes mirar como me lo tomo yo. —Se levantó de la mesa con los platos y se dirigió hacia la cocina contoneando las caderas.

—Vale, tú ganas, me lo tomaré —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Jordan salió de la casa y se sentó en el porche para contemplar los reflejos de la luna en el agua del lago. Imaginó su vida de entonces a cincuenta años y deseó volver a vivir esta escena con los ojos rodeados de arrugas y Martina a su lado, recordando estos momentos y deleitándose por la satisfacción de haber sido dos de las personas más felices de la tierra. Acarició el sueño de que algún día la casa estuviese repleta de nietos, pidiéndoles una y otra vez que les relataran cómo se habían conocido sus dos abuelas. El pitido de la cafetera hizo volar sus ensoñaciones.

—Aquí tiene: un café cargadito de grumos. —Se lo tendió vivaracha.

—No veía el momento de que llegara, estaba a punto de desmayarme. —Se mofó Jordan.

—Quiero recordarte que has sido tú la que te has animado al final, así que un poquito de respeto a la gran cafetera. —Dio un sorbo largo. **Pag**. **127**

—Martina, alguna vez te has imaginado tu vida dentro de cincuenta años? —preguntó mirando al lago.

—Sí. Me imaginaba una vieja cascarrabias, solterona, con siete gatos, gritándoles a los niños que no me rompieran las plantas con el balón —contestó divertida por la estampa—. ¿Y tú?,

¿cómo te ves a esa edad?

—Nunca había pensado en un futuro tan lejano, hasta hoy. —Su voz era melancólica.

—A sí? ¿Y cómo te ves.? —le preguntó acariciándole la mano.

—Feliz, Martina, espero ser muy feliz. —La miró a los ojos y sintió ganas de besarla.

—Sé que harás lo que te propongas, Jordan, y sé que serás feliz, porque eres la única persona que conozco en el mundo que sabe cómo hacerlo. —Se acercó a ella y le propinó un casto beso en los labios.

El impulso de besar a Jordan le salió del corazón y lo hizo sin pensar. Sus sentimientos eran los que la habían llevado hasta allí y hasta ahora todo parecía maravilloso. No dejaría que su conciencia le impidiera besar y tocar a la chica de la que se había enamorado. Tenía que alejar de sí la idea de que estaba haciendo algo prohibido para dar rienda suelta a todas las emociones que Jordan le hacía sentir. Esta la agarró con suavidad y tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado en el balancín.

—¿Por qué me haces sentir unas mariposillas en el estómago cada vez que me tocas? — preguntó Marti.

—Me has pillado, te lo voy a contar: cuando estabas durmiendo en Nueva York entré por la noche en tu apartamento, abrí tu abdomen y coloqué cien mariposas dentro, luego lo cerré y de ahí viene tu sensación de ahora. —Le estaba acariciando el cuerpo.

—Muy graciosa, señora Smith, pues que sea la última vez que entra en mi apartamento a hurtadillas, la próxima vez la demandaré por allanamiento de morada. —Besó su cara. **Pag. 128** Jordan agarró a la chica que acababa de besarla y la atrajo hacia sí. Besó sus labios y las dos sintieron un estremecimiento. La piel de Martina era suave y todas las sensaciones que provocaba el contacto con su cuerpo eran totalmente nuevas. Sentía un deseo tan intenso que casi le costaba respirar. No creía que otra persona pudiese levantar esas pasiones en ella: la amaba. Amaba tanto a Martina que sentía que todo su mundo estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

—¿Por qué me haces sentirme así? —preguntó acariciándola.

—dY tú qué me haces a mí? —respondió Jordan. —Pienso que te quiero mucho más de lo que creía, Jordan. —Su cara reflejaba un deseo absoluto.

—Yo estoy segura de que te quiero mucho más de lo que creía. —Sonrió y volvió su cara hacia el lago—. Esta casa es perfecta —añadió.

—Sí, todo esto es perfecto —dijo frotándose los ojos. —¿Estás cansada? El viaje ha sido largo

—dijo Jordan. —La verdad es que sí, pero la compañía amaina cualquier agotamiento físico. — La miró con afecto.

—Muchas gracias, pero tu cuerpo te va a pasar factura mañana y no quiero ser el blanco de ninguna queja. —Le profirió una amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces preparamos la cama y mañana será otro día —replicó Martina.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Le guiñó un ojo y se reincorporó para subir las escaleras.

Martina estaba en el cuarto de baño lavándose los dientes y sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero aquella mujer estaba alterando por completo sus sentimientos. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de la neoyorquina, que se sintió desfallecer. **Pag. 129**

—¿Ya está su alteza lista para dormir? —Jordan la miró por el espejo.

—Sí —contestó agachándose para enjuagarse la boca.

Se metieron en la cama. Martina estaba exultante. Había cambiado su atuendo de la tarde por un camisón de seda negro que dejaba al descubierto todas las curvas que dibujaban su figura. Jordan intentó calmar las ganas de hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Creía que para una chica que acababa de descubrir su nueva sexualidad hacía apenas unos días, por hoy era bastante con besarla. La abrazó, no necesitaba nada más. Tenerla a su lado era suficiente. El mundo exterior no existía para ella. Deseaba a esa mujer como a ninguna otra cosa en su vida y todo se había convertido en sueño. El cansancio poco a poco se apoderó de ella.

Martina se encontraba tumbada en la cama, con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado. No podía creer todo lo que le había pasado en estos días. Estaba en una cama con una mujer y el único impulso que le invadía era el de hacer el amor con ella. Deseaba entregarse a Jordan en cuerpo y alma, ya no había prejuicios, ni escrúpulos, lo único que sentía era amor hacia otro ser humano y si alguien no lo llegara a entender es que realmente no tenía juicio. Se abandonó a estos pensamientos y el sueño fue invadiéndola. Jordan se aferraba a su cuerpo y ella al suyo. Al día siguiente harían el amor. Deseaba hacerlo más que cualquier otra cosa. **Pág. 130**

La mañana se presentó calurosa. Martina se volvió hacia el lado de la cama en el que había dormido Jordan, pero estaba vacío. Respiró el olor que todavía perduraba en las sábanas. Le costó unos cuantos segundos apartarse de esa fragancia. Subió las persianas de la habitación y vio a Jordan sentada en la orilla del lago Michigan. El deseo guió su cuerpo. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ponerse los vaqueros del día anterior y una camiseta de tirantes limpia y corrió al encuentro de Jordan.

—Buenos días, madrugadora. ¿Me invitas a unos huevos revueltos? —preguntó risueña.

—Hola, preciosa, te invito a lo que haga falta —contestó Jordan.

A la media hora se encontraban en el Café de Grace. Era un sitio muy acogedor. Había una gran barra en el centro del establecimiento, a los lados de la estancia estaban colocadas las mesas y los sillones de color rojo y gracias a las enormes cristaleras, se tenían las mismas vistas desde cualquier punto. Toda la decoración era retro, con grandes carteles de Marilyn

Monroe y James Dean, entre otros. Era un espacio con una magia única. Grace era la responsable de todo eso.

—¡Hola, Grace! —saludó Martina con entusiasmo.

—Martina, qué bien tenerte por aquí de nuevo. —Salió de la barra para fundirse en un abrazo con la chica de Nueva York.

—Echaba de menos tus especialidades y no he tenido más remedio que volver, estoy hambrienta. —Sonrió abiertamente.

—Entonces habrá que solucionarlo. Sentaos donde queráis que enseguida saciaré tu apetito. — Les sonrió.

—Grace es una mujer encantadora. —Le dijo a Jordan.

—Sí, lo sé. Después de todo, he tenido mucha suerte de que supliera el papel de mi madre. — Su voz sonó con un atisbo de orgullo. **Pag.131**

El móvil donde Walter podía localizar a Martina sonó en el interior de su bolso. Había olvidado por completo que había viajado con ella. Buscó dentro de su bolso, miró el número de teléfono y pidió a Jordan que la disculpara. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el exterior del café.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo, cariño? —preguntó Grace que se acababa de acercar a la mesa.

—Increíble. Es absolutamente maravillosa, Grace.

—Me alegro mucho, Jordan. Tenía mis dudas sobre lo que pudiese pasar, pero he de confesarte que la he pillado dos veces mirándote como una boba. Eso es una buena señal. —Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Martina estaba entrando en ese momento.

—Tengo que volver a Nueva York mañana —soltó a bocajarro.

—En serio? Pensaba que pasarías unos cuantos días aquí —le contestó apenada.

—Estoy recibiendo críticas por parte del consejo, todos se preguntan dónde está la gerente. Hemos empezado un nuevo proyecto y mi función es supervisarlo. Todo el mundo está de los nervios, así que se acabó mi descanso. —La miró resignada.

—Bueno, supongo que te dejarán libre el fin de semana. —Su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

—No lo dudes, el sábado estoy aquí.

Salieron del Café y se dirigieron hacia los Almacenes Serens, Jordan se había empeñado en preparar una cena especial. Martina esperó en la furgoneta y al rato la vio acercarse con un montón de bolsas. Desde lejos le gritó que cerrase los ojos para que no pudiese adivinar lo que había comprado. **Pag. 132**

Martina se pasó el viaje e vuelta intentando sonsacarle qué iba a preparar para esa noche, pero no fue capaz de desvelar el misterio. Estaba muy ilusionada y la neoyorquina se contagió de esa manera suya de disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Con cada momento que pasaba a su lado, más atracción sentía por ella. Era una persona my distinta a todas las demás, no tenía grandes ambiciones ni pretensiones, trataba a todo el mundo con cariño y por igual, fuese quien fuese. Jordan era la única persona que conocía que era realmente feliz. Deseó pasar cada minuto de su vida con ella, pero una tristeza profunda envolvió su cuerpo al recordar que al día siguiente regresaría a Nueva York.

Estuvo sentada durante horas en el porche de la casa. El ordenador que se había llevado a la Bahía estaba a punto de declararse en huelga; la batería andaba bajo mínimos. Pensó en preguntarle a Jordan si podía entrar en la casa para cargar el portátil, pero rechazó la idea. Unos minutos antes le había totalmente prohibido abrir la puerta; ni sus súplicas cuando le pidió que le dejara ir al servicio habían surtido efecto. Se quedó obnubilada mirando el lago hasta que la voz de Jordan la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Mi chica no ha podido portarse mejor. —Se acercó y la besó en los labios.

—Necesito cargar el portátil —dijo con un enfado fingido.

—Y yo te necesito a ti —volvió a besarla.

—He tenido que hacer mis necesidades en ese árbol de ahí. —Señaló un árbol con el dedo.

—Lo siento, ese no es mi problema. —Sus labios buscaron los de la otra chica de nuevo—.

¿Tienes hambre? La cena está lista. —Levantó las cejas repetidas veces.

—¿Ya puedo entrar? —Se sentía como en una fiesta de cumpleaños de su infancia. **Pag.133**

—Tienes que cerrar los ojos. —Sacó un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y se lo colocó con cuidado alrededor de los ojos—. ¿Ves algo? —le preguntó poniéndole la mano delante.

—No, nada —le contestó con nerviosismo.

—Muy bien, agarra mi mano y sígueme. —Jordan le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

—Sigues sin ver nada, verdad? —preguntó mientras la soltaba.

—Nada de nada, tienes mi palabra. —Su pulso se aceleraba por momentos.

—Pues espera aquí y cuando yo te diga, te quitas el pañuelo —le ordenó mientras se acercaba al equipo de música.

—Date prisa, por favor. —Su estado de nervios era incontrolable. Tras unos segundos, dio el aviso.

Martina escuchó como Jordan pulsaba el botón de la cadena de música. Reconoció la música de un famoso saxofonista criado en Nueva York. Era una canción preciosa que compartía con una cantante de soul. Desató impaciente el pañuelo y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar por completo la vista y, cuando lo hizo, no daba crédito. Todo el salón estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de decenas de velas, pétalos de rosas rojas y amarillas cubrían el suelo y su aroma embriagaba los sentidos. Jordan le sonreía desde el centro de la estancia. Ella estaba paralizada, las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar sus ojos y sintió cómo el amor florecía en su interior. Jordan abrió sus brazos y Martina caminó hasta ellos. Sus labios se buscaron. La lengua de Jordan recorrió con suavidad la boca de Martina y ésta creyó volverse loca. Acto seguido, se deslizó hasta el cuello muy despacio y sus besos hicieron que el aire explotara en sus pulmones con cada inspiración. Con ternura, Jordan le quitó la camiseta a Martina y sus miradas se cruzaron. **Pag.** **134**

—Quieres que continúe? —le susurró Jordan al oído. —No hay nada que me apetezca más — le contestó con un leve gemido.

Mientras Jordan le desabrochaba el sujetador, Martina le quitó la camiseta. Lucía unos pechos firmes y al verlos descubrió que no sentía ningún rechazo frente a las formas que tenía delante. Se había enamorado de Jordan hasta tal punto que su cuerpo era lo más extraordinario que había contemplado en la vida. Su cuerpo temblaba descubriendo estas nuevas experiencias. Se tumbaron en el suelo y Jordan comenzó a lamerle los pezones, cada nuevo movimiento de su cuerpo desataba una pasión irrefrenable. Le bajó los pantalones y acarició su sexo con suavidad. Apartó las braguitas y recorrió su cuerpo con su lengua experta. Martina notó cómo su sexo se humedecía. Tras unos segundos volvió a acariciar con suavidad sus partes más íntimas. Nadie la había tratado como ella en la cama. Los gemidos de Martina llenaron toda la estancia, sobresaliendo por encima de la maravillosa música. Sus movimientos eran rítmicos y despertaban nuevos deseos en ella. En ese momento dejó de pensar. El placer que Jordan provocaba en ella consiguió que su cuerpo se estremeciera y concluyera en un huracán de auténtico goce. Un rayo de luz traspasó su alma y el placer más absoluto invadió con estremecimiento cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Después de haber saboreado las increíbles sensaciones que Jordan le regaló a sus sentidos, las lágrimas surgieron. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. Imaginó que Jordan pensaría que era una estúpida por echarse a llorar después de lo que había conseguido hacerle sentir. Martina deseaba decirle que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero lo único que salía de ella eran lágrimas. Lágrimas de un amor que no había conocido hasta ese instante. **Pag.135**

Mientras Martina abrazaba a Jordan con fuerza, ésta pensó que lo único que deseaba en ese instante era poder detener el tiempo. Las lágrimas empañaban el rostro de su amada y ella la encontraba más sensual que nunca. Sabía que era su primera experiencia con una mujer y ansiaba que no fuese la última y que en todas las siguientes fuese ella la persona que se encontrara a su lado.

—Jordan, ha sido maravilloso —dijo Martina emocionada.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado. —Estaba totalmente entregada a la chica que tenía delante.

—Nadie había sido capaz de hacerme sentir ni una milésima parte. —Le acercó la cara y buscó sus labios. —Te quiero, Martí. —La besó.

—Y yo a ti, Jordan, no sabes lo que me alegro de haberte conocido —susurró a su oído.

—No sé qué voy a hacer aquí sin ti, chica de ciudad. —Y yo no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti allí, chica de campo.

Martina besó los labios de Jordan con pasión, después se acercó a su cuello y lamió su piel con

excitación. Sus músculos se contrajeron y comenzó a apoderarse de ella el deseo. Desabrochó el sujetador y besó con intensidad el centro de los pechos. Sentía enloquecer con cada movimiento que desataba su cuerpo. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y mimó sus partes más intimas con dulzura. **Pag. 136** Martina se colocó encima de su cuerpo, dejándola anclada entre sus piernas. Comenzó a deslizar su sexo sobre el suyo y se dejó llevar por movimientos acompasados que despertaban en ella auténticas oleadas de placer físico y mental. Sus gemidos se hicieron más y más sonoros con cada fricción de sus cuerpos, hasta convertirse en dos mujeres, desatadas por el placer más absoluto.

—No te vas a deshacer de mí jamás, Jordan Smith. —Le dedicó una mirada de absoluto amor.

—Ojalá sea así, porque deseo estar contigo durante muchísimos años.

—Has puesto un punto y aparte en mi vida. —Agarró su mano y las entrelazaron.

—No quiero que te marches, Martina. —El dolor por la despedida hizo mella en su voz.

—Tengo que irme, Jordan, pero te prometo que el fin de semana estaré de vuelta. A mí me duele lo mismo que a ti separarnos, pero es algo que ya sabíamos cuando nos conocimos. Esto tenía que pasar y tenernos que buscar la mejor manera para afrontarlo. —Sonó tranquilizadora.

—No encuentro la manera para afrontar tu ausencia —dijo Jordan con convicción.

—Yo veo una —estudió su cara antes de continuar. —Muy bien, dispara, pero espero que sea convincente. —La miraba con atención.

—Vámonos juntas a Nueva York, podemos comenzar una nueva vida juntas. La Bahía será nuestra segunda residencia, podemos venir cada fin de semana. Serán cinco días a la semana en Nueva York y dos en Michigan. Es la única manera de no separarnos.

¿Sabes una cosa —dijo incorporándose y vistiéndose poco a poco.

—No sé si la sé. Dímela —repuso Martina **. Pág. 137**

—Cuando Amanda me pedía que abandonáramos la Bahía, una punzada me atravesaba el corazón. Ahora no he tenido esa sensación, el único pensamiento que amarga mi corazón es tener la certeza de que mañana tú te despertarás en un lugar del mundo distinto de donde yo me encuentro.

—Ven conmigo, estoy segura de que nos irá bien. Tengo la certeza de que las dos nos merecemos ser felices y ahora tenemos la oportunidad delante de nuestras narices. **Pág. 138**

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS NUEVA YORK

Era la última caja que Jordan desembalaba de la mudanza. Estas dos semanas habían sido un auténtico caos. Muchas de sus pertenencias se habían quedado en Michigan, pero aún así era increíble la cantidad de objetos que se llegan a acumular dentro de una casa. Martina había insistido en que no eran necesarias muchas de las cosas que habían enviado desde la bahía, pero para Jordan eran el sentido de un verdadero hogar. Martina podría comprar medio Manhattan, pero lo importante de estos cacharros viejos era el valor sentimental que había depositado en cada uno de ellos. En cuanto tomó la decisión de mudarse, avisó a Will de que no volvería a los Almacenes Serens. Fue una de las decisiones que más le costó tomar. **Pag.139** Estuvieron charlando durante horas; después de todo, habían compartido tantas horas de trabajo juntos que ya eran una gran familia. Le comunicó que dejaba la bahía por amor y pareció no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Había sido partícipe en tantas ocasiones de las discusiones entre Amanda y Jordan, que le parecía una auténtica locura lo que iba a hacer. Se dieron un beso y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo. Sin embargo, lo que más difícil le resultó de su partida fue comunicarle a Grace que se mudaba a Nueva York. Lloraron durante horas y recordaron muchas anécdotas de la infancia. Su única descendencia, porque así lo sentían las dos, volaba del nido hacia la gran ciudad. Un ligero temor se reflejaba en sus ojos durante toda la conversación, pero ella sabía que eso la haría feliz y en ningún momento le hizo saber que estaba preocupada.

Cuando supo que su destino estaba junto a Martina, en ningún momento se preguntó dónde viviría, qué clase de trabajo quería encontrar o si simplemente se adaptaría a la vida en una gran ciudad. Lo único que movía sus decisiones en este momento era lo que sentía por ella. Su

corazón decidía su futuro y creía que no podía haber mejor consejero que él.

Se encontraba en una de las zonas más lujosas de todo Nueva York. El apartamento donde vivía Martina era más amplio que su casa y la casa del lago juntas. Su decoración denotaba un gusto por lo moderno y sofisticado. Todos los electrodomésticos parecían saber más que ella sobre tareas del hogar y el lujo predominaba por encima de todo. Contaba con cuatro habitaciones enormes, más el dormitorio principal, al cual se accedía mediante unas preciosas escaleras transparentes que comenzaban en la sala de estar, dejando al descubierto gran parte del dormitorio de la planta de arriba. Disponía de tres cuartos de baños, uno con jacuzzi y los otros dos con sendas duchas de hidromasaje. Su manera de concebir la vida era bastante opuesta a todo lo que la rodeaba en Manhattan, pero era el mundo de la persona que amaba y eso lo convertía en su mundo. **Pág.** **141**

El ruido de las llaves al contacto con la cerradura despertó en Jordan un deseo irrefrenable de ver a la persona que había tras ella.

Contempló durante unos segundos a la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Vestía unos pantalones negros de traje, conjuntados con una camisa entallada color rosa palo y la chaqueta a juego. Era increíblemente guapa, derrochaba sensualidad a cada paso y su belleza era capaz de encantar a cualquier ser humano. Se dirigió hacia Jordan regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y la chica de la bahía supo que su decisión no podía ser la incorrecta.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo vas con la mudanza? —Le acarició el pelo.

—Es la última caja que me queda, estoy agotada. —Inclinó la cabeza buscando los labios de su novia.

—Entonces lo peor ya ha pasado. Ahora sólo tienes que aclimatarte a la nueva vida en la ciudad y disfrutar junto a mí. —Estaba abrazada a la chica que tanto quería y se sentía realmente feliz.

—También tengo que buscar trabajo y yo creo que eso va antes de disfrutar. —Se agachó para coger a Martina por debajo del culo y la impulsó hacia arriba dejando que sus piernas rodearan la cintura de Jordan.

—Para eso no hay prisa, quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí. No quiero que te arrepientas nunca de la decisión que has tomado. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Sé que ha resultado difícil para ti dejar Michigan. —Tenía los brazos enrollados en el cuello de Jordan y la miraba con auténtica pasión. **Pag.141**

Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes tan bien como yo. —Estaba besando su cuello.

—Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Se retorcía para evitar las cosquillas que le producían los besos de Jordan.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? —preguntó sin dejar de besar su cuello.

—Horriblemente mal. Los hombres son unos auténticos pelmazos con eso de que somos el sexo débil. ¿Qué capullo nos habrá asignado ese calificativo? Están realmente acojonados por que haya vuelto, muchos se relamían al pensar en mi puesto. Incluso el apestoso de Brandon le había comentado a Walter que lo mejor sería destituirme.

_¿Quién es Brandon? —preguntó dejándose caer sobre el sofá con Martina encima.

—Es mi ex, el chico del que te hablé en la Bahía.

—No sabía que trabajaras con él. —Su voz expresó lo que su corazón sintió, una oleada de celos.

—¿No estarás celosa? —Martina comenzó a hacerle unas molestas cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

—Pues claro que estoy celosa. —Soltó a carcajada limpia.

—Siento decirte que tus celos están totalmente infundados, por nada en el mundo coquetearía con nadie estando contigo. Quiero y deseo cada parte de ti, Jordan, voy totalmente en serio.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso. —Acercó la cara de Martina con suavidad y la besó apasionadamente.

Estuvieron durante más de dos horas prodigándose toda clase de caricias y arrumacos en el sofá.

Martina había aceptado su nueva condición sexual de un modo sorprendente. Muchas experiencias eran totalmente nuevas, pero amaba tanto a Jordan que estaba convencida de haber hecho lo correcto. **Pág. 142** Ella se había convertido en la primera prioridad de su vida y sabía

que ese sentimiento era lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido. Si su abuela viviese estaría contenta por ver a su nieta tan feliz por primera vez en su vida. Sabía que no habría habido nada mejor para ella que compartir esos momentos.

Después de la cena charlaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Podían pasarse horas y horas conversando sin aburrirse lo más mínimo. Cuando decidieron ir a dormir, el deseo mutuo las invadió y tuvieron que frenarlo con altas dosis de pasión. No sólo se complementaban a la perfección en la convivencia, sino que el sexo era algo de lo más satisfactorio. Las dos pensaban que nunca se habían sentido así con nadie y cada día que pasaban juntas, más crecía el amor entre las dos.

Cuando sonó el despertador Martina no supo muy bien qué estaba pasando. El pitido ensordecedor se había convertido en música. Entonces comprendió que era una de las primeras señales de que Jordan vivía allí, era su manera de decirle buenos días al mundo, con un poquito de alegría. Un agradable olor a huevos revueltos llegó hasta la cama.

—Buenos días, mi amor! —dijo Jordan lanzándose sobre ella.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto?

—Preparar unos deliciosos huevos revueltos al estilo de Grace, aunque no te vayas a esperar un milagro. No pueden compararse con los suyos, ya sabes que la receta es única.

—Eres genial, cariño, auténticamente genial. —Comenzó a desperezarse y miró a su novia con afecto

—Vamos, date pronto una ducha mientras te sirvo el café. —Se dirigió escaleras abajo dirección a la cocina. **Pag**. **143**

Cuando terminó de asearse, Martina bajó hasta la cocina y pensó que la vitalidad de su nueva compañera de vida no tenía fin. Derrochaba energía a cada paso que daba.

—En cuanto te vayas, bajaré al quiosco a comprar la prensa. Necesito encontrar un trabajo, pero todavía no sé de qué.

—Jordan, puedes esperar unos días, no es necesario que empieces a trabajar tan pronto.

—Ya lo sé, Martina, pero no quiero estar aquí sin aportar nada a la casa. Necesito hacer algo útil, si no tendré la sensación de que no sirvo para nada.

—Está bien, si es lo que tú necesitas estoy de acuerdo, pero no aceptes lo primero que te ofrezcan. No sabes la cantidad de explotadores que se refugian dentro de esta urbe —acabó su café, le propinó un sonoro beso en los labios y se alejó hacia la puerta.

—Espero que hoy tengas más calmada a esa jauría de perros —le gritó antes de meterse el último bocado en la boca.

—Sí, yo también lo espero... Luego te llamo para ver cómo va tu búsqueda. Te quiero. —Cogió su maletín de la entrada y salió por la puerta.

Disfrutaba de las vistas de su despacho como tantas mañanas, pero las preguntas que se hacía observando a los viandantes no eran las mismas. Supuso que alguna de aquellas personas que se encontraban a varios metros por debajo de ella tendría alguna historia como la suya. Deseaba poder compartir sus momentos de felicidad con alguien, pero cayó en la cuenta de que había dedicado demasiado tiempo al trabajo durante los últimos años. Su vida social había sido nula. Walter la había invitado, minutos antesen su despacho, a cenar el viernes en casa con su mujer y sus hijos. Aunque tenía mucha confianza con él, no se veía capaz de confesarle que amaba a una mujer. No estaba muy segura de su reacción.

Lo cierto es que en ningún momento había pensado en cómo reaccionaría su entorno al saber que tenía una relación sentimental con una mujer. Al llegar el momento y pensar que cabía la posibilidad de producir rechazo o desprecio, se veía como en una carrera de obstáculos.

No podía pasarse la vida pensando en cómo les sentaría a los demás. Su felicidad se llamaba Jordan Smith y quien la quisiera sabría entenderlo. Decidió finalmente que iría con Jordan a cenar con Walter y presentaría así a su novia en sociedad. **Pag. 145**

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS NUEVA YORK

El despertador sonó unas horas antes de lo habitual. Le dejó una nota a Jordan deseándole feliz

cumpleaños, mientras dormía plácidamente en su lado de la cama. Esa mañana no había tiempo para el sexo así que tuvo que contenerse de despertarla. Pretendía que pensara que no le daba demasiada importancia al día de su cumpleaños, aunque distara mucho de la realidad. Su nota se redujo a un escueto «feliz cumpleaños» seguido de un solitario «te quiero». Tenía tantas cosas que hacer que creía que no le daría tiempo a acabar todo. Llamó a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York para reservar una cena especial. Quería prepararle algo exclusivo. **Pag.147** La cocina no era uno de sus fuertes así que enseguida decidió ponerse en manos de profesionales. Avisó al portero para que dejara entrar al servicio de catering. Ellos se ocuparían, además de la cena, de decorar el salón con velas y flores. Quería que todo estuviese impecable para esta noche puesto que Jordan iba a recibir dos de los regalos que más feliz la harían para el resto de su vida.

Le había dicho a Walter que ese día se iría unas horas antes del despacho, puesto que era el gran día de Jordan. Así lo hizo y ahora se encontraba subiendo en el ascensor camino a casa. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, reconoció a dos de los gerentes del restaurante Manhattan Palace. Estaban delante de la puerta de su apartamento y escuchó que discutían sobre los colores de los ramos de rosas.

—Hola, caballeros. ¿Creen que no he escogido el color adecuado para las rosas? —dijo burlona.

—Señorita Beret —contestó uno de los hombres sorprendido—. En absoluto, no podría haber elegido mejor.

—Muy bien, entonces, si han terminado. —Les invitó a abandonar su vivienda con la mirada

—. Espero que la cena esté aquí en dos horas.

—No se preocupe, nuestros empleados serán puntuales —dijo el hombre que todavía no había hablado.

La estancia parecía otra, las velas estaban distribuidas por todos los rincones y el aroma de las rosas lo hechizaba todo. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño para prepararse. Jordan llegaría en una hora y quería estar lista.

Lo que le pareció una eternidad fueron en realidad cincuenta y nueve minutos. Una llave giró dentro de la cerradura y Martina supo que el ser más maravilloso que había conocido jamás, se hallaba tras la puerta. **Pág. 148**

—Buenas noches, cariño. Y ¡feliz cumpleaños! —Martina se abalanzó sobre su chica para regalarle un apasionado beso.

—Hola, cariño. Muchas gracias —ronroneó abrazándola. —Qué te parece? —Se apartó para que Jordan pudiese contemplar la nueva decoración del salón.

—Marti! —exclamó-. Es fantástico. He olido el aroma desde el pasillo de la entrada pero no me imaginaba que venía de aquí.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Le mostró un sobre que portaba en la mano.

—Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? —Sus ojos se habían entornado y estaba expectante.

—Antes tienes que besarme y prometerme que soy la única mujer de tu vida —dijo escondiendo su regalo detrás de la espalda.

—Sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida, te amo como jamás seré capaz de amar a nadie más. — Seguidamente la besó apasionadamente.

—Muy bien, aquí lo tienes. Feliz cumpleaños, Jordan. —Sus ojos reflejaban felicidad.

—¿Una carta del Ministerio del Interior? ¿Qué clase de regalo es éste? —preguntó asombrada.

—Ábrelo y después haces la preguntas que quieras —replicó con cariño.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Su cara reflejaba estupefacción.

—Léela en voz alta, por favor. —Ella también estaba nerviosa.

—Nos la han concedido, Martina, lo han hecho. —Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. **Pag. 149** Es una notificación sobre la adopción. Nos han asignado una niña y sólo tenemos que ir a buscarla y traerla a su nuevo hogar. —No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos leían. Tras dos años invirtiendo grandes sumas le dinero y volverse locas con el papeleo, lo habían conseguido. Por fin iban a ser mamás.

—Abrázame, Jordan. —Su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto. —Te amo, Marti. Te necesito tanto que me duele, mamá.

—Las lágrimas se mezclaron con una sonrisa de júbilo. —Vas a ser la mejor mami del mundo, estoy segura.

—Se fundieron en un beso.

—Tengo que llamar a Grace, se va a volver loca de contenta. —Se levantó para dirigirse al teléfono.

—Espera un momento. —La sujetó por el brazo sin dejarla continuar en su empeño—. Todavía hay más para ti.

—¿De verdad? Marti, éste es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que tendré jamás, no tendrías que haberme preparado nada más. —La cogió en brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas por todo el salón

—. ¡Vamos a ser mamás, vamos a ser mamás! —sus palabras se convirtieron en gritos de alegría.

—La verdad es que no estaba muy convencida sobre el segundo regalo de cumpleaños, pero entre Grace y yo hemos hecho un esfuerzo porque sabemos que te apasiona y te va a hacer feliz.

—¿Entonces me habéis comprado algo que no os gusta ni a ti ni a Grace? ¿Verdad? —Pensó unos segundos y acertó de lleno—. ¿En serio? No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. —Miró a su novia con el ceño fruncido y no creyó que se la hubiese comprado. La dejó en el suelo repentinamente.

—Está en el garaje, es toda tuya. Pero antes prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, por favor.

—Reflejó todo el temor que sentía por haberle comprado una moto.

—Venga, vamos a verla. No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote. —Deseaba tanto una moto que su alegría era incontrolable.

Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el garaje. Jordan daba pequeños saltitos que hacían temblar el habitáculo. La expresión de sus ojos reflejaba mucho más que una ilusión, estaba encantada con la idea. Había sido sien-re algo que todo su alrededor le prohibía: primero Grace, luego Amanda y más tarde Martina. Grace y Martina pensaron que era hora de cumplir su sueño. Aunque llegara tarde, venía cargado de amor. Lo importante era ver feliz a la persona que querían.

Jordan estaba como loca, la moto le pareció fantástica y estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente para estrenarla de camino al trabajo. No creía que dos de sus sueños llegaran de golpe, en un mismo día. Llamó a Grace y le contó que les habían concedido la adopción, estuvieron llorando durante minutos y ahora le estaba agradeciendo que finalmente hubiese cedido con respecto a la moto.

Martina estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a la persona que había elegido para compartir sus días. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se conocieron. Cinco maravillosos años repletos de amor. No podía creer que la vida les sonriera de aquel modo. Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. La vida le había arrebatado el amor de sus padres, pero le había recompensado con Jordan. Ahora se adentraban en una nueva etapa de sus vidas, iban a poder disfrutar de la maternidad. Pronto serían tres corazones latiendo al unísono.

—No sabes lo contenta que se ha puesto Grace con la noticia de que le queda muy poco para ser abuela —tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. **Pag.** **151**

Es maravilloso todo lo que nos está ocurriendo, Jordan. —Tú eres la causa de que mi vida sea maravillosa, Martina —un leve temblor resonó en su garganta.

—Te quiero muchísimo, estaría perdida sin ti —se acercó a su cara y la besó entregada—. Vamos, dúchate, que la cena estará lista en un segundo.

—¿Cenamos aquí, verdad? —preguntó risueña levantándose del sofá.

—Sí, vas a agradecerme durante toda tu vida que te haya preparado una cena como la de esta noche —la agarró por las muñecas y besó sus manos.

—Entonces es que has encargado un catering —espetó. —Lárgate, no me hagas sentir mal por no saber cocinar —le tiró un cojín a la cara y le sonrió traviesa.

La cena que encargó Martina estaba deliciosa y Jordan supuso que se había gastado una fortuna en ella, así que era evidente que no las defraudaría. El día de su cumpleaños había sido un auténtico sueño hecho realidad. Iba a convertirse en mamá y no creía que hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiese superar ese sentimiento. Derrochaban felicidad. La vida las había hecho

sufrir a las dos, pero ahora, las cicatrices del pasado eran solo recuerdos dolorosos que daban paso a una imperante felicidad.

Pasaron casi toda la noche haciendo el amor, sus cuerpos parecían estar desarrollando la destreza de fecundar a la persona que tenían delante. Deseaban que la magia de la naturaleza cubriera sus cuerpos y pudieran traer un bebé al mundo. Una personita con algo de Martina y con algo suyo que representara el profundo amor que sentían la una por la otra, pero en su caso era imposible. Por un instante deseó convertirse en un hombre, hacerle el amor a Mar- tina y después volver a ser mujer. Lógicamente había desistido, puesto que era otro de sus pensamientos absurdos e inadmisibles. **Pág. 152** El hecho de plantearse adoptar les abrió dos puertas: una la de ayudar a un niño que realmente carecía de hogar y, la segunda, la de convertirse en madres que era algo que ansiaban desde hacía tiempo. Así fue como tomaron su decisión.

—Jordan, ¿me quieres? —preguntó concentrada en sus cavilaciones.

—No, no te quiero. Te amo, Martina. —Abrazó a su compañera.

—Has cambiado mi mundo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces sentir. —La miraba con auténtica admiración.

—Yo ya no puedo imaginar mi mundo sin ti, Marti —se besaron suavemente.

—Yo ya no quiero un mundo sin ti, eres el motor de mi existencia. —Jordan sintió como una gota resbaló por su cuello.

—No llores, sabes que me rompes el alma. —Le acarició el párpado llevándose con ella otra lágrima.

—No vas a dejar de amarme nunca, verdad? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Nunca, jamás. Sería lo último que haría en mi vida. —Recorrió con sus labios la boca de su novia.

—Y cuándo tengas noventa años? —el amor que sentía por Jordan hacía que le doliese el cuerpo al imaginarse lejos de ella.

—Siempre, Martina. **HASTA LA ETERNIDAD.**

El teléfono sonó y Martina se incorporó de un salto. Miró el despertador de la mesilla antes de contestar: marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Jordan ya habría llegado al trabajo y ella todavía podía disfrutar de un par de horas de sueño. Se desperezó lentamente y descolgó el aparato. **Pag.153**

—Sí? —Su voz parecía un susurro.

—Perdone, ¿es la casa de Jordan Smith? —El tono de voz del hombre que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea le pareció demasiado serio.

—Sí, así es. —Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. —¿Hablo con algún pariente suyo? — preguntó sosegado. —Sí, soy su pareja. —Martina esperó que no fuese otro director de banco comunicándole que su novia era la nueva heredera de alguna anciana sin descendencia.

—La llamo del Hospital Clínico de Nueva York. Su pareja ha sufrido un accidente en Palm Springs con la Cuarta Avenida hace aproximadamente una hora. Se encuentra grave.

—¿Cómo dice? Tiene que ser una broma! —Sus ojos estaban ya completamente abiertos.

—Me temo que no se trata de ninguna broma. Su compañera ha ingresado en nuestro. Hospital hace unos minutos.

—Cómo está?, ¿cómo está? Dígame que está bien. —Comenzaban a caer lágrimas por su rostro y su voz temblaba en cada sílaba.

—Lo único que le puedo decir es que su pronóstico es grave. Los médicos que la están tratando le darán su diagnóstico cuando venga al hospital.

Las manos le temblaban, estaba fuera de sí y no se creía la noticia que había recibido. Se levantó de la cama con los ojos empapados y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta como si estuviesen desgarrando su interior. Se acercó al armario y se puso los primeros pantalones que encontró.

Salió a toda prisa del apartamento en dirección al hospital. Le costaba respirar y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse. Tardó veinte minutos en llegar, pero su percepción del tiempo estaba distorsionada y hubiese dicho que habían sido más de dos horas. **Pág. 154** Aparcó el coche en su lugar reservado para los taxistas. Uno de los conductores se apeó de su

vehículo y comenzó a proferir todo tipo de insultos. Sus oídos hacían caso omiso. Tan solo escuchaba las palabras del individuo que le había comunicado tan aterradora noticia minutos antes.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron a su paso y la sola idea de encontrarse a Jordan produjo una consternación tan grande en ella que se sumió en una profunda desesperación.

Cuando se acercó a la ventanilla de información, tres personas guardaban fila delante del mostrador. Se abrió paso empujando a dos de ellas.

—Mi pareja ha sufrido un accidente, se llama Jordan Smith. Dígame dónde está, por favor. — La enfermera vio que se encontraba fuera de control.

—Enseguida se lo digo. —Tras unos segundos, la informó—: Se encuentra en quirófano, diríjase por ese pasillo hasta el fondo, allí dé el nombre de su pareja y mis compañeros la atenderán.

Mientras corría por el pasillo, las palabras de la mujer resonaban en su cabeza causando un angosto dolor. Jordan estaba en quirófano, no era la clase de noticia que quería recibir, pero dio gracias a Dios de que se encontrara con vida.

—Soy la pareja de Jordan Smith. Ha sufrido un accidente esta mañana y me han dicho que estaba en quirófano. —Su voz estaba quebrada por el dolor.

—Acompáñeme, señorita... —dijo la enfermera. —Martina Beret.

—Bien. Espere en esta sala y enseguida vendrá un médico para hablar con usted.

La habitación donde esperaba estaba pintada de azul. No podía pensar con claridad, a cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía más larga la espera. Necesitaba verla. El día de ayer había sido uno de los más felices de su relación y después de unas horas se tornaba el peor. **Pag.155**

—jMartina Beret? —preguntó un hombre canoso y algo entrado en kilos.

—Sí, soy yo. —Se levantó de la silla ágilmente. —Jordan Smith es su pareja, ¿verdad? — preguntó mirando unos papeles que llevaba en la mano.

—Sí, sí. —La ansiedad se reflejaba en su cara y su cuerpo estaba agarrotado.

—La hemos llamado en cuanto hemos identificado a su compañera. Presenta un cuadro complicado. —Hizo una pausa para mirarla antes de continuar—. Ha sufrido un traumatismo cráneo encefálico y múltiples contusiones severas. Tiene varios huesos fracturados y es posible que tenga alguna lesión medular. Ingresó en estado de coma y de momento es difícil pronosticar su evolución.

—¿Va a vivir?, ¿se va a recuperar? —Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y la voz se ahogaba en su dolor. Creyó que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—Hay posibilidades de que viva. No tenemos que perder la fe, pero no sabemos las secuelas que podría tener —comentó.

—¿La fe, dice? Yo no sé qué es eso. —Cubrió su cara con las manos y lo único que le pedía su cuerpo era gritar.

—Señorita Beret, ¿hay alguien más a quién deberíamos avisar?, ¿o quiere ocuparse usted misma? —Miraba con pena a la chica que tenía delante.

—Sí, llamen a Grace. —Buscó en su bolso una tarjeta del café en Michigan y se la tendió con las manos temblorosas—. Este es su teléfono, yo no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Por favor no le digan nada sobre su estado, vive lejos de Nueva York.

—De acuerdo, no se preocupe. Si quiere le podemos dar algún ansiolítico —miró sus manos y todavía temblaban. **Pag. 156**

—No hay pastilla capaz de apartar de mi alma este dolor. —Lo miró con desprecio, aunque sabía que el médico solo intentaba ayudar.

Después de una hora en la sala de espera, Martina vio llegar corriendo a Walter y su esposa, Gina. Ella tenía los ojos muy hinchados y Walter mostraba una gran seriedad. En cuanto se acercaron, las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza aún. Gina la acogió entre sus brazos y le prometió una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien.

Tras doce horas de espera comunicaron a Martina que podía ver a Jordan: la habían trasladado del quirófano a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. El corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, deseaba volver a verla más que cualquier otra cosa. El ascensor la condujo a la planta adonde la habían trasladado y la ansiedad volvió a aparecer. Antes de llegar a su habitación una

enfermera le dijo que no podía entrar hasta donde ella se encontraba. No entendió lo que le quería decir hasta que se vio justo enfrente de Jordan. Un enorme cristal las separaba. Se desesperó: las máquinas rodeaban su cuerpo y de su nariz y boca salían tubos. Las piernas no aguantaron el peso de su cuerpo, cedieron y se derrumbó, destrozada por el sufrimiento. Unos gritos salieron de su garganta como si miles de espadas le cortaran la piel. Jamás pensó que el ser humano pudiese soportar semejante dolor.

Dos enfermeras corrieron a levantarla. Creía encontrarse en una pesadilla y quiso despertar de inmediato. No fue así: Jordan seguía en coma y Martina estaba asediada por el temor a perderla. Sintió como una aguja se introducía en su brazo. Los médicos creyeron oportuno inyectarle un calmante y Walter lo aprobó. Nunca se había encontrado tan mal: sentía náuseas y un profundo dolor de cabeza y además el llanto no cesaba. **Pag. 157**

Cuando abandonó la habitación donde la habían medicado volvió tambaleándose hasta la puerta de la sala donde tenían a Jordan. Se sentó tras la puerta de su habitación y se acurrucó allí. Sólo las separaban unos metros, pero Mar- tina sabía que estaban a miles de años luz.

El calmante comenzó a hacer efecto. Los párpados le pesaban, la visión empezó a volverse borrosa y vagamente podía escuchar lo que su jefe y su mujer hablaban. A partir de ese momento todo se volvió un poco confuso hasta que el bello rostro de Grace se presentó frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, así que supuso que ya conocía la situación de Jordan.

—Tienes que estar tranquila, Marti. —Su tono de voz era celestial—. Se va a poner bien.

—Todo esto es culpa mía, yo le compré la moto. Ella está así por mi culpa. —Las quejas de Martina le rompían el corazón a Grace.

—No es culpa de nadie, cariño, no te atormentes. Ella no querría verte así. —Sus palabras eran consoladoras, pero su interior deseaba gritar el terrible dolor que la oprimía.

—Necesito tocarla. Quiero decirle que me perdone. —Sujetó sus piernas entre sus brazos y los temblores volvieron a dominar su cuerpo.

—Pronto podrás hablar con ella, ya lo verás.

Han pasado siete días desde que todo ocurrió. Una semana fatídica en el diario de la vida de Martina. Es la primera noche que pasa en su hogar, sin ella. Hace horas que no duerme, quizás demasiadas, y cuando lo consigue una pesadilla hace que vuelva a esta aterradora realidad. **Pag. 158** Ha soñado que se marcha poco a poco de su lado, como un suspiro, una ligera brisa que te acaricia la tez y te destroza el alma. Hoy los médicos que tratan a Jordan les han dicho que no se hagan falsas ilusiones. Con el paso de los días, las probabilidades de que salga del coma son cada vez menores. Martina ha pasado estos siete días haciendo guardia tras esa cristalera que la separa del amor de su vida.

Hoy los médicos han sugerido a Grace y a Martina que piensen en la posibilidad de desconectar a Jordan de las máquinas que la mantienen con vida. Martina se ha puesto como una auténtica loca y ha despotricado contra todo el personal del hospital. Jamás desconectarían a Jordan mientras las máquinas la mantuvieran con vida. La esperanza de que Jordan se despierte permanece dentro de ellas.

El juicio para condenar al conductor borracho que se llevó su vida por delante se celebrará la próxima semana. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que ese valiente que se puso al volante tras ingerir dos botellas de güisqui pague sus pecados tras las rejas de una celda durante el resto de su absurda vida.

El destino se la ha vuelto a jugar. Le regala la completa felicidad para arrebatársela más tarde sin avisar, sin preguntar. Hizo lo mismo con sus padres y ahora con Jordan. Jordan... sólo pensar en su nombre se vuelve loca.

Ha recogido el correo antes de subir a su apartamento. Lleva siete días en el hospital y las cartas se amontonan en su buzón. Las ojea sin intención de abrirlas, pero el pulso se le acelera cuando ve una carta del Ministerio del Interior. Las lágrimas vuelven a desdibujar su rostro, algo habitual durante los últimos días. Una tristeza abrumadora domina sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo era posible que unos días antes fuera la persona más enamorada y feliz de la tierra y, tan solo una semana después, el amor de su vida se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte, en la cama de un hospital? Pag. **159**

Abre la carta y lee su contenido. Es una citación para el próximo mes. La adopción de su bebé

marcha sobre ruedas. Mañana llevará el escrito al hospital. Jordan tenía que saber que muy pronto se cumpliría su sueño de ser madres.

No fue consciente de las horas que había dormido. Grace le había obligado a abandonar el hospital esa noche. Sus súplicas no sirvieron y Walter y Gina se ofrecieron para llevarla a casa. Aunque apenas había descansado, su cuerpo agradeció las horas que había pasado acostada. Estar allí sin Jordan aumentaba el dolor que había sentido durante los últimos días, la echaba tanto de menos que creía estar muriendo poco a poco. Las sábanas todavía olían a ella y todo dentro del apartamento le traía a la memoria su imagen. Se aseó rápidamente y de inmediato salió hacia el hospital.

—Buenos días, Grace. ¿Alguna novedad? —Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio acumulado.

—Hola, cariño, todo sigue igual —le contestó después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Tienes que irte a casa y descansar un poco. Intenta dormir y date una ducha —le dijo sin apartar la mirada de Jordan.

—Sí, supongo que es buena idea. —Ella también observaba a Jordan.

—La echo tanto de menos, Grace. —Dos lágrimas recorrieron lentamente su rostro.

—Yo también, Martina. –Después de unos segundos no pudo retener el llanto.

—Va a salir de esta. Sé que lo va a hacer —gemía pausadamente. **Pag. 160**

—Tenemos que mantener la esperanza. —Sus brazos se aferraban a los de Martina.

—Ayer estaba esto en el buzón —le dijo buscando la carta en su bolso. Luego se la tendió.

—Es sobre la adopción? —preguntó cuando vio el sello del Ministerio.

—Sí, es una citación para el mes que viene. Grace... —Le dolía continuar.

—Dime, Marti. —El tono de voz denotaba profundo cariño.

—No sé si podré hacer esto sin ella, creo que no soy capaz. —Le hería hablar del sueño que entre Jordan y ella habían construido.

—Ahora no pienses en eso, Martina. Buscaremos una solución. No debes atormentarte.

—Me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí, Grace, eres el mayor apoyo para mí. —Se volvió para abrazar a la mujer que tenía delante.

—Y tú también lo eres para mí, Marti, tenemos que ser valientes —se quejó entre sollozos.

—Quiero entrar en la habitación, tiene que saber que nos vamos a convertir muy pronto en mamás.

—Marti, no creo que sea buena idea. Los médicos no te lo permitirán. —La observaba con detenimiento.

—Me da igual lo que digan los médicos —espetó—. Tiene que saberlo, Grace, y también tiene que saber que se está llevando mi vida con ella.

Se acercó con paso firme hacia la estancia de control de la planta. Una de las enfermeras reía escandalosamente mientras la otra le relataba una anécdota que le había ocurrido ese fin de semana. La escrutaron durante unos segundos.

—Podemos ayudarla? —preguntó una de ellas cambiando el semblante. **Pág. 161**

—Quiero hablar con el doctor Parker. —Era el médico que llevaba a Jordan.

—Espere un momento aquí —le dijo la otra mientras se perdía detrás de una puerta.

Tras varios minutos volvió de nuevo la enfermera. —Entre por la siguiente puerta que tiene a la derecha. —Gracias. —Salió de inmediato y cuando se encontró frente a la puerta llamó.

—Pase —contestó una voz afable.

—Buenos días, doctor Parker —saludó mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

—Siéntese, señorita Beret —le indicó mientras cerraba una carpeta que sostenía en sus manos.

—Gracias —replicó pensativa.

—Usted dirá —dijo de inmediato.

—Necesito que me dejen entrar en la habitación. —Sabe que eso no se contempla —repuso con seriedad. —Mire, doctor Parker, me dan bastante igual sus normas. Mi novia se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte a varios metros de nosotros —señaló hacia la puerta. —Sé por lo que está pasando, señorita...

—Que usted sabe por lo que estoy pasando? —Lo interrumpió con brusquedad—. No me haga reír, doctor.

—Sé que emocionalmente no se encuentra bien. —La miraba impertérrito.

—A mí no me importa en absoluto lo que usted piense sobre mi estado emocional. Lo que a mí me impide dormir es pensar que en cualquier momento la persona a la que amo puede morir delante de mis narices. Necesito entrar ahí y hablar con ella. Veo a varias enfermeras traspasando esa puerta dos veces al día. Lo único que le estoy pidiendo es que me deje entrar durante unos minutos —su voz iba adquiriendo un tono más firme. **Pág. 162**

—Tendré que pedir el permiso a mis superiores, podría tardar unos días en conseguirlo —le comunicó apoyándose en el respaldo de su sillón.

—Unos días? —preguntó con indignación—. Doctor Parker, sabe mejor que yo que no disponemos de unos días. Le recuerdo que fue usted quien me comunicó que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra —replicó con sarcasmo.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer. —Le hizo saber pausadamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Esto es lo único que puede hacer? —preguntó con rabia contenida.

—Sí —afirmó examinándola.

—Pues le diré algo... —Se levantó de su silla—. Si a Jordan le ocurre algo antes de que yo pueda hablar con ella, dedicaré el resto de mi vida a que no vuelva a ejercer como médico. Usted no se imagina, ni por casualidad, por lo que yo estoy pasando, usted no tiene ni idea de mi estado emocional y usted carece de algo tan indispensable en la vida como es la bondad humana —se giró para abandonar la habitación. Antes de salir añadió—; doctor Parker, no le deseo ni a la peor persona del mundo ni uno solo de los minutos de mi última semana. Espero que nunca esté en mi situación y se encuentre con un médico como usted. Hágase un favor y jamás vuelva a decirle a un familiar de una persona que se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte que entiende por lo que está pasando.

Martina salió de aquel lugar absolutamente indignada. Estaba encolerizada y lo único que deseaba era descargar su ira sobre la persona que había tenido segundos antes delante de ella.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Grace adivinando que la respuesta no iba a ser positiva

Pag.163

-Mal. Me gustaría coger a ese matasanos y romperle todos los huesos. —Se dirigió hacia la cristalera para mirar Jordan.

—No te preocupes, Marti. —Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

—El muy capullo me ha dicho que sabía por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué te parece, Grace? — su voz se le rompía por la rabia.

—Ven aquí. —Le cogió la cabeza y la llevó hasta su cuelo de forma protectora.

—Por qué le ha pasado esto a Jordan? ¿Por qué nos está pasando todo esto, Grace? ¿Qué hemos hecho tan mal n la vida para que nos pague con esta moneda? —Sus que- as no cesaban.

—No lo sé, Marti. —Su voz también estaba quebrada.

—Desearía ser yo la que está en esa cama, Grace, me cambiaría por ella sin pensarlo. Haría cualquier cosa para ue vuelva a la vida —observaba a Jordan mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Grace.

—Ya está, Marti. —No consiguió añadir nada más, las )alabras de la chica le habían destrozado el corazón.

Habían transcurrido unos veinte minutos desde la visita al despacho del doctor Parker. Martina se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital pidiendo una tila al camarero; necesitaba algo para tranquilizarse. Alguien le tocó el brazo por detrás y se giró para mirar.

—En cuanto se tome su bebida suba a planta, podrá entrar en la habitación. —El doctor la miraba, y parecía avergonzado.

—¿Ya le han dado el permiso? —preguntó sin inmutarse. —No, lo hará bajo mi responsabilidad —añadió alejándose. Tenía la infusión delante, escurrió la bolsita y la bebió rápidamente. **Pág.** **164**

Entró por la primera puerta que la separaba de Jordan. Se interponían una segunda puerta y otra enorme cristalera. La vistieron con una bata de color verde, la obligaron a ponerse unas calzas y un gorro para cubrir el pelo. El doctor Parker le dijo muy serio que no se le ocurriese tocar nada. No le permitió llevar la carta, pero sabía de memoria lo que ponía en ella.

Le abrieron la segunda puerta y la emoción invadió su cuerpo.

El ruido de las máquinas penetró en sus oídos. Respiró con fuerza y con paso lento se acercó a

la cama donde dormía Jordan. Se hallaba delante de ella, las fuerzas le flojearon al intentar mirarla, volvió a respirar profundamente y levantó la mirada hacia ella. Sólo quería que se levantara de la cama en la que yacía, la mirara y dijese que estaba bien, que todo había sido una broma de las suyas. Pero sabía que eso no iba a ser así.

—Hola, cariño. —No hubo respuesta.

—Te echo mucho de menos, ¿sabes? —Le cogió la mano para acariciársela.

—Jordan, necesito que te despiertes. —Las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

—Esta noche fui a casa y no te vas a creer la carta que nos aguardaba en el buzón. Es sobre la adopción, el mes que viene nos citan para iniciar los trámites que nos faltan. —Observó las máquinas a las que estaba conectada Jordan.

—Mi amor, yo no sé si puedo hacer esto sin ti. —No pudo contener el llanto.

—No es mi sueño, Jordan. Es el nuestro, el de las dos. —Su cara estaba descompuesta.

—Tienes que salir de esta, me está matando verte así. —Te acuerdas de cuando me llevaste a la Boca de Dragón por primera vez? Lo recuerdo muchas veces, yo parecía un pato mareado andando por las piedras ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? —Se secaba las abundantes lágrimas que corrían por su cara. **Pag.165**

—Allí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez. No sabes cuánto deseo volver a ese lugar contigo. —El corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—Y qué me dices del café que te hacía cuando venías a la casa del lago? Decías que era el más horrible que habías probado. Ese fue el día en que me invitaste a ir al Café de Grace y a la Boca de Dragón, fue nuestra primera cita. —Una de sus manos limpiaba con ansiedad su rostro mientras la otra se aferraba a Jordan.

—Grace está fuera. Dice que pronto vas a estar muy bien y que te vas a hinchar a huevos revueltos. ¿Es estupenda, verdad? Ella también te echa mucho de menos. —Le dolía continuar.

—Esta noche me acordé del día que supiste que no sabía nadar. Te burlaste tanto de mí... Me ruboricé muchísimo al contártelo, me moría de la vergüenza —hizo una leve pausa—. Pero luego, allí estabas tú llevándome de la mano, protegiéndome para que no me ahogara —el sonido de las máquinas seguía martilleando su cabeza.

—Necesito que sigas protegiéndome, cariño...

—Qué maravillosos días pasamos allí, fue todo tan bonito, mi vida. Luego yo volví a Nueva York y tú te fuiste a Montana. Estaba desesperada porque no me llamabas. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí, pero no era así ¿verdad? Simplemente no habías ido a la casa del lago, ahí tienes que reconocer que no estuviste muy avispada. —Hizo una pausa para que Jordan contestara.

—Je he dicho ya lo de la adopción, verdad? No tengo ni idea del nombre que le podemos poner a nuestro bebé. He estado pensando algunos pero no sé si te van a gustar —acto seguido se derrumbó encima de ella. **Pag. 166**

—Mi amor, contéstame —añadió entre sollozos.

—Perdóname, Jordan, por favor, perdóname. La culpa de que tú estés así es mía, todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa. Lo siento, mi amor, te juro que si pudiese cambiarme ahora mismo por ti lo haría sin pensármelo. Desearía que esa moto se llevara mi vida para devolverte la tuya.

—No puedo soportar más este dolor, Jordan, dime qué tengo que hacer para recuperarte.

—Dijiste que me amarías siempre y me mentiste, Jordan. Me prometiste que todo saldría bien y no era verdad. —La impotencia se apoderaba de ella.

—Esto no es lo que me prometiste, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestros planes, Jordan. — Su voz sonaba irritada.

—Hace una semana me aseguraste que cuando tuvieses noventa años me seguirías amando y nada era cierto. —Las lágrimas continuaban emanado de sus ojos.

—Por qué me lo dijiste si ahora me estás abandonando? ¿Por qué te marchas de mi lado de este modo? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera, Jordan? —Sus preguntas se quedaban en el aire.

—Me estás matando, Jordan. Quiero que sepas que si te mueres me llevarás contigo, porque mi vida es la tuya, porque tú y yo somos una. Y porque todo el dolor que sientes tú lo siento yo.

—Sus palabras se ahogaban.

—Dijiste que me amarías siempre. **HASTA LA ETERNIDAD.**

—Me mentiste, Jordan. ¿Por qué me mentiste, Jordan?

Una de las máquinas comenzó a emitir un agudo pitido. Enseguida abrieron varios médicos la puerta y comenzaron a tocar a Jordan. Martina no entendía lo que pasaba. Una enfermera la arrastró hacia la puerta y corrieron una cortina para que no viese lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. **Pag. 167** Martina intentó con todas sus fuerzas entrar de nuevo en la habitación, pero unos brazos la agarraban desde atrás. Cuando se giró, vio que era Grace quien la sujetaba con fuerza y su rostro se hallaba empapado en lágrimas. Supuso lo peor, pero seguía sin creer del todo que Jordan fuese a dejarla. No pudo soportar el pensamiento de que la abandonara y todo se volvió negro.

Un pequeño hilo de luz se coló por su retina. Tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza y sentía un fuerte dolor muscular. Cuando por fin los párpados dejaron de pesarle, abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo. Su visión era borrosa y tardó unos segundos en ver con claridad. Estaba echada en una cama del hospital y enseguida se topó con la mirada de Gina. Cuando volvió a ser consciente, recordó lo último que había sucedido y comenzó a llorar. No tenía fuerzas para preguntar qué le había pasado a Jordan, el terror la paralizaba.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Gina con amabilidad.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, me duele todo el cuerpo —contestó tocándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso es porque al desmayarte te golpeaste la cabeza. Con los días se te pasará —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cuánto tiempo llevo así? —preguntó desorientada.

—Desde ayer por la tarde, llevas casi un día durmiendo —le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

—,,Un día? ¿Cómo es posible? —No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—Tengo que levantarme. —Quería preguntarle a Gina cómo estaba Jordan, pero sabía que si le decía algo malo volvería a desmayarse. Se incorporó en la cama.

—Te mareas? —dijo preocupada.

—No, estoy bien. —Cogió un poco de aire y continuó—. ¿Cómo está Jordan?

—¿Quieres que vayamos a verla? —le contestó con otra pregunta.

—¿No le ocurrió nada malo ayer? —dijo esperanzada. —No, no le pasó nada malo —contestó con cariño. —Sí, claro que quiero verla. ¿No hay ninguna novedad, verdad? —comentó levantándose de la cama.

—No, ninguna. —Salió de la habitación para traerle una silla de ruedas. No quería correr riesgos puesto que Jordan se hallaba cuatro plantas más arriba.

Martina era reticente a que Gina la paseara en ese trasto hasta la habitación de Jordan, pero finalmente pensó que no era tan mala idea. Se encontraba cansada y casi sin fuerzas. Se metieron en el ascensor y al seleccionar la planta a la que se dirigían supo que se encontraban cuatro pisos más abajo que Jordan. Cuando salieron vio la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo. Grace estaba hablando animadamente con Nelly, la camarera del café, y Walter también participaba. Conforme se iba acercando, más furiosa se sentía. Cuando le quedaban unos metros para llegar se encontraron con el doctor Parker. Salía de la habitación contigua a la de Jordan, se paró un segundo y preguntó sobre el estado de Martina, a lo que ella contestó escuetamente y se alejó dedicándole una sonrisa. Pensó que todos se habían vuelto locos. Hasta donde sabía, no estaban para fiestas.

—Marti, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? —dijo Grace mientras los tres se abalanzaban sobre ella.

—Me encuentro rara, tengo un espantoso dolor de cabeza —contestó desganada.

—Llamaré al doctor Parker para que te dé algún fármaco —comentó Gina alejándose. **Pag.169**

—Hola, Marti, estás delgadísima. —Le hizo saber Nelly asentándole un enorme beso en la mejilla.

—La alimentación ha sido el menor de mis problemas durante estos días, Nelly —respondió malhumorada. No entendía por qué ella era la única que manifestaba preocupación por Jordan.

—Eso lo solucionaré yo, ¿verdad, Marti? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Después, Grace se colocó detrás de ella y la encaminó hacia la cristalera.

Cuando Martina se colocó frente a la habitación de Jordan, vio a dos enfermeras dentro de la estancia. Le resultó extraño que no llevaran puesta la indumentaria que le habían obligado a

colocarse el día anterior. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien en el interior sin ningún tipo de protección. Una de las enfermeras se apostó frente a ella y apuntó algo en la carpeta que colgaba a los pies de su cama. Pudo ver entonces el rostro de Jordan, que abría y cerraba los ojos lentamente. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, ya no había ninguna máquina de respiración, sólo un par de goteros conectados a su brazo. Todo lo demás había desaparecido de la habitación. Su estómago se contrajo y el alivio se mezcló con la ansiedad por querer hablarle.

—Tienes fuerzas para entrar tú sola o entramos con la silla? —preguntó Grace con dulzura.

—Grace, que ha pasado? —balbució.

—Ya no necesita ninguna máquina —contestó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Pero por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Entra a la habitación, está deseando verte. Ya habrá tiempo para que te lo explique. —Se agachó y le limpió las lágrimas. **Pág. 170**

La confusión se apoderó de Martina; no entendía qué le había ocurrido a Jordan. Gina le había dicho que no había ninguna novedad; estaba claro que le había mentido. Se levantó lentamente de la silla de ruedas. Un ligero mareo detuvo sus pasos, pero tras un leve momento de descanso, inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y siguió avanzando. Las enfermeras abandonaban en ese momento la habitación. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban, todo su cuerpo estaba contraído. No podía creer que Jordan hubiese despertado. La emoción que sentía era indescriptible. Cuando estuvo delante de ella, las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza. Acercó una silla y se sentó torpemente.

—Hola, mi amor —le dijo acariciándole el rostro. Jordan hizo un leve movimiento de párpados.

—Ayer me diste un susto de muerte, no vuelvas a hacerlo. —Era incapaz de contener la emoción.

Jordan abrió los ojos con dificultad y la miró. Un terremoto de sensaciones se desató en su interior; la estaba mirando, por fin la estaba mirando. Después de todo no la abandonaba. Jordan seguía a su lado e intentaba decirle algo que era incapaz de entender.

—Tranquila, mi vida, ya está. Todo ha pasado. —No dejaba de acariciarla.

Los ojos de Jordan se nublaron. Seguía intentando comunicarle algo. Martina sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que la amaba. Todo el sufrimiento iba desapareciendo. Su corazón empezaba a recomponerse lentamente.

—Ya estamos juntas, Jordan, no me abandones nunca. —La besaba con suavidad en la cara, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de ambas.

Jordan no desistía en su empeño de hacerle llegar un mensaje. **Pag.171**

—No te fuerces mi amor, ahora tienes que descansar —le decía suavemente.

Ella seguía intentando decirle algo. Acercó el oído a su boca y lo entendió. En ese momento escuchó lo que Jordan quería que supiera:

—Marti, no te mentí. **HASTA LA ETERNIDAD** —dijo en un susurro. Fueron las palabras más maravillosas que jamás había escuchado. **Pág. 172**

TRES AÑOS MÁS TARDE

 **BAHÍA DE MICHIGAN**

—Mamá, mamá, me encanta nuestra nueva casa, es preciosa. Mira, desde aquí se ve el lago. — Una niña saltaba juguetona encima de la cama de la habitación principal.

—Estoy muy contenta de que te guste, cariño. —La abrazó y comenzó a mordisquearle la tripa.

—Y ahora vamos a vivir siempre aquí, mamá? —preguntó levantando la cara de Martina.

—Sí, este lugar es nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Abuela, abuela. ¡Es nuestra nueva casa! —gritó cuando vio a Grace en la puerta de la habitación.

—Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te parece? —le preguntó con cariño abalanzándose sobre ella para besarla.

Pág. 173

—Es genial, desde esa terraza se ve todo el lago —dijo mientras corría hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos a Martina.

—Fue muy largo, estamos un poco cansadas —respondió abrazándola con fuerza.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué pasa, ya no te acuerdas de tu hija?

—preguntó Jordan según se adentraba en la habitación. —Hola, cariño —contestó dirigiéndose hacia ella. —Grace, creo que has engordado, ya no me dan los brazos como antes para abrazarte.

—Jordan! —exclamó Martina.

—Déjala, Marti, estoy acostumbrada a ese peculiar sentido del humor que la caracteriza —le dijo sonriente y sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Mami, se ve todo el lago desde esa terraza! —gritaba la niña mientras corría a abrazarse a Jordan y a su abuela.

—¿En serio? Eso es magnífico —abrió los brazos para que diera un salto hacia ella.

Martina se acercó a las dos y las envolvió con sus brazos. No podía creer que la felicidad hubiese vuelto a sus vidas. Grace las miró con admiración y todas rompieron a reír mientras se besaban.

Milagrosamente Jordan recobró la movilidad total en sus extremidades. La única secuela que le quedó de aquel terrible accidente fue una leve cojera casi imperceptible.

Tras su prodigiosa recuperación decidieron mudarse a Michigan. La bahía era el único lugar capaz de aportarles tan maravillosos recuerdos, así que no les costó nada decidirse. Martina acordó con Walter seguir trabajando para Race desde allí, aunque no con el puesto de gerente. Su sueldo sería inferior, pero el suficiente para vivir sin preocupaciones. **Pág. 174**

Grace se llevó a la niña para que pudieran descansar un rato, aunque Jordan se había empeñado en empezar la reforma hoy mismo.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, mi amor? —preguntó Martina. —Un poco cansada, pero estoy bien. Nunca me he encontrado mejor, Marti —contestó abrazándola.

Te quiero tanto.

—Te amo, Martina.

Durmieron durante unas horas y Jordan se levantó con energías renovadas.

—Vamos, mueve ese culo de la cama, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante —le dijo dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Cómo es posible que te levantes con esa hiperactividad? —preguntó desde la cama.

—Porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer? —le dijo asomándose por la puerta con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Sí, claro, será por eso —susurró desganada.

—¿Sabes el tiempo que nos va a llevar levantar todo el suelo? —preguntó vistiéndose con un mono viejo.

—Pues la verdad es que no —le contestó.

—Será por eso por lo que sigues en la cama. ¡Porque no tienes ni idea! —La besó dulcemente y se dirigió al garaje a por herramientas.

Martina se dio una ducha rapidísima, se vistió con ropa vieja y bajó al salón. Jordan ya había empezado.

—¿Quieres que prepare café? —preguntó acercándose para besarla.

—Sí, por favor, echo de menos el líquido denso y grumoso de esa cafetera. No sé cómo diablos sigue funcionando —contestó sin dejar de martillear el suelo. **Pág.** **175**

Acababa de poner la cafetera cuando oyó murmurar a Jordan y se encaminó al salón.

—Marti, aquí hay algo —dijo mientras sacaba una especie de cajita de un agujero hecho a conciencia debajo de las tablas del suelo.

—Ah sí, qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mira, no lo sé —contestó mostrándole el cofre.

Jordan le dio un cofre envuelto en un pañuelo con siglas bordadas. Martina se sentó en el suelo a su lado y lo abrieron con máxima expectación. Estaba lleno de cartas y fotos descoloridas por el paso de los años. Abrieron la primera carta y leyeron:

¡Querida Susan!

Tengo ochenta y dos años y esta es la última carta que voy a escribirte. La dejaré con las demás en mi cofre del tesoro que tantos años de sentimientos conserva. Permanecerá aquí, en la casa que nos espió durante nuestro primer beso, la casa que ahora cedo a tu nieta. Esta es la prueba de que el tiempo no ha borrado ni un ápice del profundo amor que siento por ti. Ahora sé que el fin de mis días ha llegado. He esperado este momento con la mayor serenidad que he podido. Creo que nunca hemos sido capaces de olvidarnos del profundo amor que sentíamos la una por la otra. Hemos vivido la vida que los demás querían que viviésemos, no tuvimos valor para plantarles cara y en la recta final de mi existencia me arrepiento. Me arrepiento porque no ha pasado ni un solo día de mi vida en el que haya dejado de pensar en ti, en nosotras, en lo que fuimos, en lo que nos amamos. Mi amada Susan, he deseado tanto volver a estar en tus brazos que cada noche me transportaba a nuestro rincón del lago. **Pág. 176** Cada noche durante ochenta y dos años volvía a besar tus labios en sueños. Esta semana he sabido que me estás esperando en el jardín eterno, que llevas allí casi un año. Mi amor, no lo he sabido hasta ahora porque, si lo hubiese sabido, el mismo día que te fuiste hubiese corrido a tu reencuentro.

Ya voy, mi amor, por fin se va a cumplir el deseo que me ha atormentado durante estos largos años. Por fin volveremos a estar juntas, Susan Kilter, y ya no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda separarnos jamás. Te he amado, te amo y te amaré para siempre. Siempre tuya, Julia Peterson.

—Cielo santo, Jordan. Esta carta era para mi abuela —dijo enternecida.

—¿No me dijiste que la señora Peterson era una tía lejana tuya? —preguntó emocionada por el relato que acababa de escuchar.

—No, Jordan. Mi abuela se llamaba Susan Kilter. De la señora Peterson no había oído hablar nunca —dijo todavía conmovida.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —comentó mientras ordenaba la información en su cabeza.

—Porque estaba heredando una casa de una señora que no conocía, no quería despertar rumores. —No apartaba los ojos de la carta.

—¿Entonces la señora Peterson y tu abuela fueron amantes? —pensó en voz alta.

—Así es. ¿Cómo ha podido mi abuela ocultar este amor durante tantos años? —preguntó incrédula.

—Me habló de tu abuela! —exclamó.

—¿Cómo? Pág. 177

El último día que la vi, la señora Peterson me habló de tu abuela. Me contó que en algún momento de su vida había sido feliz como yo, que se enamoró de una mujer pero que sus padres la alejaron de la Bahía, que les hicieron mucho daño a las dos pero que Dios las había condenado a amarse y que solo el cielo sería testigo de su reencuentro. —Ahora todo encajaba.

—Tuvieron que ser tremendamente infelices —dijo entre sollozos.

—Ahora no, Marti, ya no. —La besó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Encontraron muchas más cartas en el interior, algunas estaban escritas por la abuela de Martina que a su vez le declaraba su profundo amor a la señora Peterson. Textos preciosos, repletos de amor frustrado por la época en que vivían. Martina se las llevará a sus dueñas y las depositará en sus respectivos lechos. Sabe que, estén donde estén, se lo agradecerán. Lloran por ellas porque no lograron la felicidad que Jordan y Martina sienten cada minuto de sus vidas. La desilusión las invadía por no haber podido hacer nada por ellas, pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Por fin están juntas, sonriendo y mirándolas desde el cielo, cogidas de la mano, manifestando su alegría por su amor. Juntas como Jordan y Martina. Siempre y **HASTA LA** **ETERNIDAD.**

Pag. 179 


End file.
